Book I: The Hidden Eyes
by DaemonS1gn
Summary: In Draco's despair and desperation, he attracts a dangerous being. Voldemort's way of perceiving Lucius's only son is beginning to shift in a most disturbing obsession. The Golden Trio seems to look at the Malfoy in a new light as well. WARNING: Graphic scenes.(Takes place in the 6th Year)
1. The Nightmare Begins

The night was cold and unsettling; within the manor, and outside. The drawing room was the only space in the manor inhabited by a living thing. Draco Malfoy. The pale boy sat statue still upon the elaborately decorated chaise. His fingers drummed on his knees, waiting impatiently for his parents to return to the manor. Of course he was accustomed to waiting long hours into the night without them. It didn't bother him that sometimes they didn't bother to return until the next day. The young man was no longer a small child, and could definitely defend himself…under certain circumstances. Outside the paned window glass, rain thudded relentlessly against the world. Occasionally, small and out of place ticks were heard. They were not made by the rain, or anything natural, for instance.

Draco gave a heavy sigh and slowly began to rise from the couch. Suddenly- another sigh, not from him, emitted from right outside the door of the drawing room. Whipping around in fear, Draco listened and watched the door. From outside, he could see into another room, and through that room, a darkened window. Rain trying to gain entry into the house by bombarding the glass. In his suspicion, Draco swiftly exited the drawing room, forcing himself not to look out the windows for too long, and went into the kitchen. The young man then realized he was breathing rather hard for such an insignificant incident. Nearly bursting through the kitchen door, Draco whipped his head around to the place where the sigh was emitted. Nothing was there, of course. Why would there be? This was not like the muggles entertainment in television, where the person would turn about and some horrible creature would be staring them down. Jumping up onto the counter, which his mother did not particularly like, Draco pulled down a potions book from one of the shelves, attempting to distract himself with words. His parents said they would be back before three in the morning. Draco still had to endure four more grueling hours. Due to the ministry's ridiculous new laws, underage students could not leave their homes after ten in the evening without a written consent note from their parents or guardian. A small snickering smile dashed upon Draco's lips. He remembered Professor McGonagall telling Potter that he could not leave at all because he had no guardians to sign a note. And his Muggle family would most certainly not sign such.

A few minutes passed full of splattering rain. Then at that moment, as Draco looked up into a mirror on the other side of the room that also showed him the hallway…a door slowly opened on its own accord without uttering a single squeak. His heart thudded in panic as a coat hanging from the closet slipped from its hangar and fell to the floor. Draco could not bring himself to look away, at any moment he dreaded that some awful, terrifying thing would lunge out at him. It never did, in fact nothing happened for at least ten minutes. Seeing all these unnerving things made him less eager to go to bed. Then again, he still had schoolwork to do. An excuse for him to delay sleeping a while longer. Sliding down from the countertop, he cautiously peeked around the corner. It was near pitch black at the end of either hall. A sickening feeling began to swell in Draco's stomach. Another door opened, this time he could only hear it. It sounded like the front door!

"M-mother?" he was planning on calling the name, but instead merely whispered it.

"Father?" he whispered again, voice even softer. No voices carried on down the hall. The front door slammed shut as he reluctantly began to move onward. The intense urge to peek over his shoulder every few seconds was killing him. His hand felt his pocket. The wand. However he could not use it. But if some demon or vampire attempted to assault him, he would not care even the slightest if he got in trouble for using magic. The front door lay ahead. In the next second, he was standing before it. He could not hear his parents' voices at all, nor could he hear anyone walking in any of the rooms. Draco could not bring himself to call out again. Thunder rumbled outside in the sky, and Draco decided that sleep was the only way to expedite this experience.

Draco's room was not overly decorated or simple like a motel. He did not spend much time in it. Going to the closet, he peered out the window…..something wasn't right….he could feel it. He whipped his head away from the windowpane and began to pull on some night clothes. A plain black shirt and shorts. The light in the room was too dim to show every corner. Slipping into the bed, he lay back and pulled the covers up to his chin. He glanced at the window. _Bloody hell. _He had forgotten to draw the curtain over the glass. Frozen in place, he dreaded going back to the window. Flinging the covers over to the side, he sprinted up to the window, grabbed the curtains without looking and flung them side over the glass and raced back. He pulled the covers over his body and curled up in a fetal position. Heart pounding and body trembling he closed his eyes and tried to comfort himself. _Curse Potter. He has friends that stay with him no matter what happens. He's probably enjoying himself at Weasley's right now. Not that I care, I cannot stand those Blood Traitors! But I would rather be at Hogwarts than here right now. _Using his wand to extinguish the light, he settled into the bed and began to drift off. _Still, I don't like how Dumbledore runs things at Hogwarts. With all the ignorant first years bumbling around like confused and dazed inferi…_As he was thinking, he suddenly felt his body sink into the mattress as if he was being crushed by something heavy. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't! Not even a finger! The feeling terrified him. Something touched his back, a hand….a hand with long fingers. Dragging down his back. Draco's mind raced and he kept trying to bolt, but was still stuck in his position. _Wh-what? Let me go! _He desperately thought to himself. At that moment, the feeling passed, and without any hesitation he lunged out of the bed and bolted down the hallway, nearly tripping down the stairs as he ran to the front door. Ripping the handle forward, he swung open the door and scared his mother, who was standing outside, half to death.

"Mother!" his voice was high and cracked like porcelain. Narcissa's expression turned horrified as she looked at Draco's face.

"What happened? Draco? Are you all right?" she asked quickly as she snatched him into her arms. Only then did Draco realize it was still raining hard outside. Lucius Malfoy walked up the steps and looked to Narcissa and Draco. Pushing them inside and out of the rain, he moved Draco away from his mother.

"What has happened, Draco? Is someone in the house?" his voice was stern and demanding. Draco shuddered and stared at his father.

"I-I-I…" he didn't know how to explain what had happened. "Nothing, I just frightened myself." he was almost about to say 'while performing a spell', but that would have been _illegal_. Narcissa wasn't sold.

"Draco, how could you have scared yourself this bad? You look as if you've seen Death himself." she whispered, trying to hold him close again. Draco squirmed out of her arms and took a step back. Shaking his head he then said,

"I think I studied too hard without sleeping. It must be the stress." he didn't want to make up any more excuses after this. Lucius stepped forward and pulled his son into his arms. Draco didn't avoid the embrace this time.

"Perhaps this means you will top that Mudblood, Granger, and her scores this time." pride filled his voice, "now go to sleep or you won't be in your best state for the exams." he ordered softly. Draco merely nodded and turned to go to his room. Behind him, he heard his parents move into the parlor. They began to speak softly to one another, their voices growing fainter and fainter until Draco could hear nothing.

Pushing the door open and letting it swing, Draco stared into the open room. He was hesitant to go into it, fearing the incident would repeat itself. His body shuddered as he stepped forward. He could not be sure if the eeriness was because of his own emotions, or the room itself. Footsteps behind him made his head turn in that direction. They were prominent and undaunted…his mother's. Soon enough, her slender form appeared from behind the corner as she approached him. Draco's lip trembled as she then took him in her arms.

"What really happened, Draco?" she whispered. The young man stood still in her arms before he took in a breath.

"I was about to go to sleep, when- it felt like there was something crushing me as I slept. I couldn't move or scream at all. And then I felt- something like a cold hand groping down my spine…" he whispered so quietly she had to put her ear right next to his lips. She withdrew him from her arms.

"Are you all right?" she asked, very concerned for her son. Draco nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Are you positive you did not dream this?" his mother probed. Draco shrugged.

"I guess I could've dreamt it." he said, beginning to back away. Narcissa grabbed onto his hand, holding it firmly.

"Draco, if anything gets worse, tell me." she said sternly, her eyes glaring, not at Draco but in general. "Perhaps you should get some rest then." her hands slipped from his. Backing away, she looked at him once more, "Draco, if anything troubles you in any way, please tell me." her eyes glistened with tears for a brief moment before she turned around. Moving off into his room, Draco turned on the light and swiftly made for the bed again. Feeling anxious, he quickly threw the covers over his head and closed his eyes. Behind him, the wall cracked.

_Hogwarts Train_

The Hogwarts Express chugged on with its noxious plume of black smoke, rolling like thunder over the tracks. The trolly lady had appeared numerous times, walking past Draco's compartment, and trying to offer him some food. He had heard her comment about him. Something about 'skinny pale boy sitting alone', or something of that nature. It was true. Draco hadn't seen any of his cohorts walking about. Not Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Zabini. He didn't even scoff or come up with some rude remark when he saw Potter's Posse walk by. Ginny Weasley was behind them, with her own friends. Laying his head against the glass window, he stared out at the landscape. His legs felt weak, as if they were detached from the rest of him. In fact, his whole body felt weak…almost like that jello type substance served at Hogwarts before Halloween. Soon, Draco found that his eyes could not keep themselves open. Shuddering, he slid in his seat and closed his eyes.

A loud whistle jumped Draco awake. He looked around to see that the Hogwarts Express had stationed itself at the drop off to Hogwarts school. Jumping out of his seat and looking around at the dark compartments, Draco suspected that he was the last one off.

The exit opened and he stepped off the train, feeling the shock of the cold air and shivering. It was deathly silent, and only the faint sounds of the gate creaked in the distant. Hurrying along, Draco also looked for any other students. No one was about. His breath faltered as he heard a crunch on the gravel behind him. Hoping it was a student, he whipped his head around….no one. The Hogwarts Express gave a loud whistle before it began to move away on the tracks. Draco stood and watched as it eventually disappeared. The air grew colder and compelled the young man to find his way to Hogwarts swiftly.

The gate creaked as soon as his hand touched it. On the other side, he could spy a Hogwarts Carriage still waiting. His heart thudded briefly. He could see someone sitting in it. As Draco continued to move closer, he recognized the person as Luna Lovegood. Never particularly caring about Luna, Draco glanced around for any other carriage. There were none.

He was able to get close enough to the carriage to touch it without her seeing him. Just then his foot stepped on a twig and startled Luna, only slightly.

"Oh, hello Draco Malfoy." she said, her voice cautiously low and unenthusiastic toward him.

"Are there any other carriages?" he asked, looking at her scraggly blonde hair.

"This is the last one," her voice grew lighter, "you can ride with me or walk." she watched him carefully. Draco sighed. He really didn't want to travel with this girl, but walking would lengthen his lateness. Jumping up into the carriage, he said,

"I'll go with you, then." Luna gave a fleeting smile before returning to _The Quibbler, _of course she continued to read it upside down. Draco rolled his eyes and remembered that she was partly mad. His mind wandered the strange occurrences happening at his home, hoping they were only coincidence, and one time things.

"I feel that you are disturbed…" Luna's voice made him flinch.

"Don't talk to me…" he said, lowly. Luna persisted.

"Are you having problems with a ghost at your manor?" she asked. Draco froze, but otherwise showed no signs of her being correct.

"How could you tell?" he queried slowly.

"I can see it in your eyes, a misted, haunted, and cold gaze. You're unsettled." she leaned forward. Draco immediately leaned away.

"Are you?" she whispered.

"Stop talking." he demanded. Luna leaned back in her seat. As she did, Draco noticed her feet were bare.

"Where are your shoes?" he said.

"The kids in my House keep hiding them from me. So I stopped buying new ones." Draco's head hung. _The ride better not be much longer…_He thought.

The immense castle soon came into view after they passed a couple more thickly grown trees. Luna hadn't said another word since they had left. _Thank god…_Draco thought, relieved. Standing up while the carriage was moving, he leapt off of it and moved aside.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, looking back. Draco glared.

"I don't want to be seen arriving at Hogwarts with you." he scowled. Luna gave a slight look of contempt toward him before she slowly turned around. The carriage proceeded onward. Draco's hand went to his pocket. The small pencil sized distortion informed him that his wand was indeed with him. Luna's carriage quickly passed out of sight. The young man began to walk. _No doubt when I arrive the end of term celebration will be over. Not that it matters. I just want to be as far from Potter as possible. He's been far too nosy. _Something in the wood cracked loudly, jumping Draco as he whipped around to stare into the darkness. His chest burned with anxiety, heart pounding wildly. A deep humming from within the forest unnerved him. Turning back around, slowly, and reluctantly, Draco began to move a little faster. His hand rested over his wand. The sounds in the wood began to grow more unsettling. A loud crash from brush and branches compelled Draco to whip out his wand and run at a sprint toward the castle. The crashing kept on coming, as if a creature was chasing him from the forest to where he was now. Draco's head kept looking back anxiously to see if the mysterious thing was going to make an appearance. It did not, still he kept running. Behind him, a throaty growl emitted and gave chase after him. Draco sprinted full on to the gates. The door was so close. He could hear the heavy footsteps of something close. His hand grabbed the doorknob, tore the door away from the hinge and ran inside, slamming the door shut and holding the knob. Suddenly claws punctured the door, splintering the wood. Draco screamed and backed away…He watched the door…silence….Whatever had chased him was gone…or so it would seem. Perhaps it was on the other side waiting for him. _Well it's going to have to wait for a _long _time…Cause I'm not coming back! _Draco turned around to face- Filch! He gasped and staggered back from the scraggly man.

"Well, well, well," Filch said in a hiss, "Mr. Draco Malfoy…late?" he smiled eerily.

"I-I-I…." Draco wasn't sure what to say, after the strange encounter he had just had, he couldn't find the arrogance or strength to escape this one…Just then Filch noticed the splintered door.

"Wh-what? What did you do to this door boy?" he walked up to it and examined the wood. Lashing out, he grabbed Draco by the collar of his ebony dress-shirt and hauled him over.

"I didn't do that…it was like that when I came through the door!" Draco spat, successfully wriggling out of Filch's grip. The man laughed.

"This doesn't matter, what does matter is that you are out of bed after hours. Detention, tomorrow afternoon!" he laughed insultingly, and shoved Draco out of the way. A dark shape cast a long shadow upon the wall. Draco noticed it, Filch did not.

"For each minute you spend out of bed, you will owe me an hour of detention!" he nearly shrieked.

"That- will no longer be necessary…" a cold voice said. The dark shape continued forward until Severus Snape's figure came into view. Filch immediately frowned.

"The Malfoy boy was with me, I told him to stay here while I tended to other business." he said, his narrow eyes glaring at Filch. The caretaker groaned and shuffled off.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time, boy…" he muttered. Draco turned his head to glare at Snape.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I think I could ask you the same thing. You were late to Hogwarts weren't you?" he began to walk down the other corridor, expecting Draco to follow him. Carefully, and reluctantly, Draco did follow.

"You didn't have to get me out the detention, Snape," he hissed the name, "I don't need your help." Draco snapped. Snape suddenly turned on Draco, and pushed him against the wall, leaning close to him.

"You will have my assistance whether you like it or not. Your little task the dark lord gave you will inevitably cause you to fail, no matter what you do. Understand this, you cannot do it alone. I know you don't have the courage…" Snape pushed him back again and gave him a disdainful gaze. Draco involuntarily shivered before he glared back. Slowly, Snape left the corridor and disappeared. The Malfoy boy closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and started for the Common Room.

Hermione tittered excitedly as she poured over her new schedule. The term had ended, and new classes would start, except the core classes. Harry glanced at his.

"Astronomy? I thought I had taken that already?" he said aloud. Hermione frowned.

"You failed it. Remember?"

"No…" Harry drew out the word dubiously. Ron didn't look any happier. His classes remained the same. He enjoyed getting new classes, mostly because the first three days were introductory and nothing extensive was done.

"Ha ha, I guess this means you'll be stuck with a bunch of third years!" Ron chuckled. Harry sighed with a low frown.

"Great. They'll probably stare at me like I'm some kind of mountain troll."

"They already do.." Ron muttered, folding his schedule back, and tucking it into his pocket.

"Erm, where is the Astronomy classroom, Hermione? I heard the former teacher left Hogwarts, and the new one has a second room." he asked, looking to his friend. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking.

"I think it's the same room, but the second one is just below the Observatory, tucked in a small hallway. Also the new teacher is a man. He sounds a lot like Slughorn…but it isn't him…" she explained, then stopped.

"My first class is down this corridor, I'll see you two later!" she called, hurrying off. Ron smirked.

"Never seen anyone more excited than her to get to a classroom first." he said.

After two more flights of stairs, Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"This is my class, I'll catch you later." he smiled and stepped into a classroom full of familiar faces. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He hoped the Astronomy class was not loaded with younger students. The door sat half open a few feet away. He heard small talk from outside. Harry moved to stand in front of the door. He nearly asked if he was in the right class no one was here, except a professor.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Potter!" the man said, his voice sounding indeed just like Slughorn. However the man was unbelievably skinny and had a strange demeanor.

"I was beginning to wonder if Mr. Malfoy was alone in the class!" he moved away from a table to the farthest and darkest side of the room. White-blonde hair and a pale scowling face were all what was visible in the dark corner.

"Malfoy…" Harry gritted his teeth and sat down. The room was a large size, but with the hundreds of maps of constellations, and planets and Greek gods and goddesses covering every portion of the wall, it appeared smaller. There was one small window that overlooked the river cutting through Hogwarts. Two dim lanterns hung over the professor's desk, and the center of the room. Harry sat down, in the farthest seat from Draco, and waited. He looked even closer at the man as he searched for items on the desk. The black rings around his eyes were prominent, and caused his electric blue eyes to shine more than usual.

"I actually hadn't planned on having so few students. We were going to look at constellations. But now I have to run off new lesson plans." he went to a cabinet and pulled out two very nicely crafted books. Giving one to Draco and Harry, he made for the door, then stopped.

"On page 436 do questions 11 through 40. Work together." he said. Harry nearly choked on the mint Hermione gave him this morning. Across the room he heard Draco scoff. The professor poked his head back in.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Professor Revain. Now work! Together!" he said, taking his fingers and pressing them together as a sign of 'get to it'. Harry sighed as he left the room again and collected his book. Cautiously, he moved to Draco's table. The Slytherin boy stared up at him, his arms crossed. Much to Harry's surprise, he said nothing, and instead opened the book to the page. Harry slowly sat down and opened his book. Draco watched his rival, trying to think of something to say…something insulting…he could think of nothing. _I don't think I really care anymore anyway…_He sighed and looked at the first question, or rather that, question eleven.

"The big dipper is part of, a- Ursa Major b- Canis Major or c- Aquarius?" Harry said aloud, Draco had flinched.

"Uh, Ursa Major." he answered. Harry froze, expecting an insult, then he began to search in the book for the answer. _He doesn't believe me…_Draco didn't blame him, he looked to the window. The world was grim and cloudy. He looked to the Forbidden Forest. A dark shape caught his eyes. A black dog. It sauntered from the forest and then- looked up into the window and stared at Draco! Immediately a cold feeling washed over him as his vision suddenly jittered, black fuzz on the edges. Then the dog was gone.

"You were right." Harry's voice nearly jumped Draco out of his skin. "It was the Ursa Major." the Gryffindor boy said as he wrote it down. Draco regained his composure as he wrote down the answer.

"What is the largest constellation?" Harry said, looking over the text, though his eyes kept darting to Draco, anticipating the moment he'd say something insulting.

"Hydra." Draco answered, though uninterested in the work, and searched for the dog in the woods. Once again Harry made an expression of disbelief and searched for the answer in the book. Draco leaned over the desk and stared, intensely. Harry ignored him and turned his chair away to concentrate. The black dog appeared once more, its cloudy white eyes stared up at Draco. Suddenly, right before his eyes, it disappeared, as if it were never there. Leaning back into his chair and shivering, he realized Harry was still beside him. Draco scowled. At the same moment, a strange feeling took him. His eyes jittered in the sockets for a second. Fingers quivering, legs like jello, and body going cold, Draco froze. Suddenly he stood up and nearly fell as an underwater sensation gripped him. Harry moved and looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a sneer in his tone.

"None of your business, Potter!" Draco snapped, leaving the room. Harry sighed. _Fine then, let him get a detention for leaving the room. _He thought.

Draco got outside the room and staggered to the second floor. To the girl's bathroom. It sounded strange to many, however, he had struck an unlikely friendship with the ghost haunting the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle.

The Second Floor was completely and eerily desolate. Not even the slightest sound of a lecture floated from a classroom into the hall. Draco was beginning to wonder if looking at the dog had made some omen attack or something like that. Slowly he looked around to make sure no one saw him go into the bathroom. Pain struck his chest, and racked through his abdomen. Draco staggered and nearly fell to the floor, gritting his teeth in agony as tears pricked his eyes. From the echoes in the bathroom, he heard light giggling. Myrtle.

"M-Myrtle? Are you here?" Draco called out quietly. The giggling stopped, as did Draco, he now wondered if it was a female student. Just then, from behind a corner, a transparent blue girl floated well above the ground.

"Draco!" she nearly cried in delight, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stop coming to see me…" her voice got low and, and almost solemn. Draco didn't answer.

"Who has been bullying you now?" she asked, floating over to him as he collapsed under the sinks.

"I don't think…well it's not…bullying. More like an uneasy feeling of being watched…I think its…Voldemort." he whispered the name. There was a time he said it clearly as any other word. However, those times were over. Now he was cautious and constantly looking for signs of his creeping Dark Lord.

"Is he hurting you?" Myrtle asked, trying to put a hand on Draco, when she did it went right through him. He shivered at the cold effect.

"Not…really." Draco was aware that he was crying now. "It's more like a 'I'm watching you all the time' feeling." his body shivered. Something was trying to take hold of him. Something very powerful…

"Your parents can leave Voldemort's loyalty can't they?" Myrtle asked, scooting closer to Draco, who cringed away.

"He threatens to kill me I fail…we can't leave…not now." his head suddenly felt heavier. Myrtle began to notice it.

"You look terribly ill." she stated. Draco closed his eyes, and had a hard time opening them again.

"I feel….I f-feel…" his body went limp as he fell backward into a curled position. Myrtle jumped and stood- or floated up.

"Draco? Draco?" she called aloud. The pale boy's face was pasty and lifeless. Just then Myrtle heard someone coming down the corridor. They were coming to this bathroom. Fleeing quickly into her favorite toilet, she peeked over the edge and watched through the crack of the door. The main door opened with a loud crack followed by a groaning swing. Myrtle waited for the intruder. It was a slim red-headed girl. Ginny Weasley! Myrtle had seen her in here before. The girl had opened the Chamber of Secrets. A small sigh emitted from the ghost girl as she watched Ginny stagger in her steps. She had spotted Draco's unconscious form lying upon the ground.

"Oh my god…" she heard Ginny whisper. She continued to watch the young girl look around desperately. The red-head then bolted from the bathroom. Myrtle came out of the toilet and watched from behind a wall. No doubt she was going to for help or something. Myrtle listened as Draco whimpered and cringed against the floor. Voices sounded from down the hall. Once again she fled to the toilet and watched from afar. The Ginny girl skipped into the bathroom with- Harry Potter? Why would she bring him here? Myrtle was almost tempted to greet him, however they would question her about Draco.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked standing over the pale Slytherin, nervous to touch him. Draco's slightly waved, blonde hair touched the tile of the floor, since he did not slick it back anymore.

"I-I have no idea. I came in here to use the sink and I saw him lying here…I didn't want to touch him or anything…" Ginny said, she looked to Harry. Bending down, Harry leaned over Draco and gently prodded him.

"Malfoy? Malfoy get off the floor!" he whispered. Turning Draco onto his back, Harry took the advantage to slap Draco across his face. The slap echoed in the bathroom and startled Ginny.

"Harry don't do that!" she almost shrieked. Draco's body remained limp and listless. Harry nervously caught his breath.

"Something's not right with him…we have to get-"

"Well, well, well, a boy in a girl's bathroom? I should give you a detention for skipping cl-" the students whirled around to see a shocked Argus Filch, who stared at Draco.

"What did you do to him in here!" he shouted. Harry stood up to defend Ginny, however she was too quick for him.

"I came in here to use the sink and found Malfoy lying on the floor." she repeated, glaring at the caretaker. Filch scoffed.

"How did the Slytherin boy get here? And how did Mr. Potter find his way into the bathroom?" he began to back away.

"We didn't do anything to him, we swear!" Harry shouted. Filch left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Ginny's breath got lost in her lungs as she faced Harry.

"What's he going to do?" she asked, nervous and angry.

"At worse, get Professor McGonagall. And have her give a severe punishment." Harry went to the sink and turned on the water. Ginny's eyebrows sunk.

"What are you doing now?" Harry ignored her for the moment and cupped his hands under the running water, waiting for it to turn cold. As soon as he had enough, he went over to Draco and dumped the water on his face. Harry's heart thudded, expecting a reaction. The water splashed across his face, without so much as a twitch from his eye. Harry groaned in irritation and uncertainty. Ginny bent down beside Draco and placed the back of her hand against his face. She looked at Harry, he bent down and took Draco's hand. It felt as if it had been left in a freezer.

"Check for a pulse!" she cried. Harry moved his thumb down Draco's wrist. A vein thudded against his thumb. It was an odd feeling, the life of another beneath your control. Harry shuddered, disliking the feeling. Just as he had dropped Draco's hand, Professor McGonagall strode in, followed by a furious Severus Snape, and an amused Filch.

"Potter! Weasley! You will come to Dumbledore's office immediately. As for Mr. Malfoy, Severus, bring him to the Hospital Wing. We will deal with this in a moment." she ordered. Ginny slowly stood, her heart racing begging silently she would not get into trouble. She never had. Harry rose and as he passed Snape, the two glared maliciously at one another. Myrtle continued to silently watch this spectacle. Snape bent over and scooped the unconscious Draco into his arms. Filch followed McGonagall as she exited with Ginny and Harry. In Harry's stomach, and aching feeling began to tighten. This would not end well.


	2. Unknown Ailment

McGonagall nodded to the two as she departed Dumbledore's study. The eagle statue rotated around and rose up into the ceiling. Ginny reached for Harry's hand.

"I hope he understands." she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore is the not the type of person to distrust me." he said. The two walked in the office and waited at the end of the rail. His office was small in size, but the ceiling was very statuesque. Fawkes opened his eyes and nodded his head to the students. Behind the desk, they could see Dumbledore's hand. Harry cleared his throat. Dumbledore spun the chair around and peered at them.

"Harry, McGonagall told me you had some trouble in the girl's bathroom?" he said the conviction without judgment, and waited for Harry's side of the story. Harry looked to Ginny.

"I found Draco Malfoy in the girl's bathroom sir." she said loudly, and surprisingly undaunted. Dumbledore turned his attention to Ginny.

"Oh, did you now?" he said, once again waiting before he made a judgment.

"Yes professor, I went into the girl's bathroom to wash my hands. I stepped into the room and found Draco on the floor. But, instead of getting a teacher, I got Harry…I was hoping Draco was just playing a trick and nothing serious was happening. Harry tried to wake him up, but he didn't do anything. Then Filch came in and left to get McGonagall. She thinks we did something to him. All of them do." she continued. Harry squeezed her hand.

"I do not distrust either of you. Recently the castle has felt strangely…occupied." Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment. "Harry, I do not worry for you. Whatever this thing is it does not seem to be interested in you."

"Oh…well that's good." he said. Ginny stepped forward.

"What is this thing in Hogwarts?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is something that I cannot grasp, each step I take toward it, it takes another two." he said. "I wish I could tell you." he looked up to an intricate clock, bordered in gold. "It's getting rather late. Perhaps you should check up on Draco." Dumbledore advised as he turned away. Ginny stepped back over to Harry and took his hand.

"Let's go." she whispered. Harry stood staring. Far too many strange things concerning Draco Malfoy were floating around in his head. He desperately wished to know what was happening.

The Hospital Wing was barren except Draco. The boy was lying in a bed, his body was still limp. And anxious Madam Pomfrey skipped around to her office and back to Draco. She was determined to figure out what ailed this student. Snape sat beside Draco's bed. He had convinced Madam Pomfrey to allow him to remain there. Snape remembered the Unbreakable Vow he had made with Narcissa Malfoy. He would die if he broke the vow. If Draco died….Severus glared out the window and pushed those thoughts aside. He then diverted his attention to Draco. The boy lay so helpless…Snape desired to hear what excuse Harry had for this. Though he had heard the Ginny girl found him first.

Snape twirled around when he heard footsteps. Weasley and Potter stood at the door.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry came forward.

"Professor Dumbledore insisted we visit him, and remain with him until this mess is sorted out." he said. Ginny avoided Snape's eyes and only looked at Draco. The boy didn't move even the slightest. For a brief second, Ginny feared he was dead, then the slow rising of his chest reassured her. Madam Pomfrey returned to Draco's beside, slightly bumping Ginny.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered. Madam Pompfrey glanced at her.

"I believe so, I just need to keep a close eye on him. I have not the slightest idea what happened. There's no wound marks, strangulation or phantasmal ectoplasm." she said, however she rarely asked questions. Ginny nodded and slowly sat down in a nearby chair. Harry stood away from Snape and glared behind the glinting across his glasses. The sunset cast an eerie shadow behind them. Their shadows like tall and evil demons. Draco's face grimaced as he writhed for a moment, then reluctantly relaxed. Madam Pompfrey returned with another blanket.

"This boy is very cold." she muttered to herself. Snape crossed his arms and hoped Draco would not die. Under Madam Pompfrey's care, he would most certainly not. Ginny stood again and grabbed Harry's hand. The door behind them creaked open and Professor McgGonagall strode forward a few steps.

"Potter, Weasley you may return to your common room." she ordered softly. Harry nodded and gently led Ginny to the professor. Snape glared at the students behind him. Madam Pompfrey returned to Draco's beside and muttered some incantation. She sighed and glanced at Snape.

"If you please, Severus Snape, I require peace for a while." she said, slight irritation in her tone satisfied Harry just as he walked out of earshot.

"As you wish," Snape held down his growl, "however I will return soon." he said, quickly stalking out of Hospital Wing. Madam Pompfrey didn't answer as she held a hand against Draco's cheek. His skin was still frozen, as if his body had been submerged at the bottom of the coldest lake. She checked his pulse…she waited…nothing. The elderly woman began to feel concern. Two beats. His heart was fine. She let out a sigh and moved back to her office. Hopefully within a few hours or even a day the boy would wake. Beneath the blankets, Draco's hand clutched his heart. Suddenly- his breaths halted and body went completely limp. Madam Pompfrey saw it as she walked away. Gasping, she ran back to his bedside and felt for a pulse. Waiting, she closed her eyes and focused on his heart rate only. Nothing….still nothing…she went for a minute waiting, and still nothing beat. Tears swelled in her eyes. She had failed this student, his life in her hands and she let him slip. Pulling out her wand she tried her last resort. A revival spell. Muttering the incantation as confidently and strongly as she could, she waited. Draco remained lifeless.

"Oh no…" she sighed, picking up his hand. The muscle inside was lax. Dropping it, she watched as the hand hit the mattress with no resistance.

"Oh Draco…I'm sorry…" Madam Pompfrey whispered. Though the boy's skin was cold and dead, it was also very soft. But perhaps not for too much longer. She rose from the chair and started to walk back to her office, and make the necessary preparations for his funeral. Behind Draco's bed, the window shuddered, and a small crack formed on the bottom right corner. Madam Promfrey did not hear it. Suddenly the crack exploded into a massive spider web like crack and Draco sucked in a deep breath, quickly trying to regulate his breathing. Madam Pompfrey whipped in around in confusion and fear. Gasping, she rushed over to Draco's beside. The boy was alive! Her heart thudded, not understanding how this had really happened. The boy had stopped desperately sucking in air through his mouth, and resumed breathing steadily through his nose. Then, as if nothing had happened, he reverted to the way he was before he had 'died'. The door behind Madam Pompfrey opened wildly, and a figure ran inside. It was Snape.

"Madam Pompfrey what happened to Draco!" he shouted. She stared at him, uncertain how he knew. "What happened!" he shook her shoulders, then dove to the floor and leaned over Draco, his hand gently brushing the side of his cheekbone.

"I-I-I, h-he di-died for a moment, then the window behind him shattered and he was revived somehow." she pointed to the window. The moonlight behind it shown through the cracked glass, creating a somber mosaic. Snape then just noticed the glass and peered up curiously. He felt something was afoot. Something…very dark.

"Perhaps you should notify Draco's parents. They would appreciate your efforts to save him more if you told them what was happening…" he said slowly. She nodded.

"Yes, indeed. I'll be back in ten minutes." she said, moving out of the Hospital Wing. Snape listened to her footsteps fade, and the door closing, then more footsteps.

"She is gone." he said aloud. Suddenly in a black whirling cloud on the other side of Draco's bed, The Dark Lord Voldemort had arrived, Nagini across his shoulders.

"Even if you had not told me, Severus, I would have known she was gone." he said, a slight taunt in his words. Snape nodded and stood up. Draco shuddered and his legs curled under the blankets. Voldemort looked down, as if just noticing Draco for the first time.

"What has happened to Lucius's son?" he smiled, and looked down at the boy as Nagini slithered off onto the bed and tested the air around Draco. The snake recoiled violently and hissed. Even Nagini knew something was unsettling and wrong. Voldemort began to walk around Snape.

"I guess this means Draco will not be able to fulfill my task given to him. How disappointing." he said, his fingers moved over his wand and twirled it around. Snape nodded.

"Draco is taking much longer than I expected." he said. Voldemort stopped beside Draco.

"I can wait. But the right time to kill him is getting closer. If he does not kill him then he may never be able to." Snape had a question, and he could no longer wait.

"Why did Draco die? Even for a few seconds, and then how did he return?" he said, almost cutting of his lord. Voldemort looked irritated that he was interrupted.

"You do not feel that suffocating darkness lingering around him?" he whispered, "There is a…Demon that has attached itself to Draco. It has become obsessed with him." he explained, "and so have I." the last few words uttered were too quiet for Snape to hear. Severus sat back down, looked at Draco.

"Why can't he wake up?"

"I do not know…" Voldemort reached his hand down and brushed Draco's cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. Snape felt oddly sick watching his Lord do that to Draco.

"Is there a problem? Severus?" Voldemort suddenly asked.

"No…. There isn't." footsteps sounded down the hall and quickly approached the door. Snape heard a quick air sucking sound behind him. He snapped his head around and saw that Voldemort, and Nagini, were gone. Draco shivered and moved around for a second. The door cracked open for the umpteenth time and- Narcissa? Lucius? That was swift. Draco's mother had the look of death in her eye as she ran over to Draco's beside.

"Draco? Draco my sweet, your mother's here!" she whispered, her hands rubbing over his face and holding his shoulders. Lucius appeared to be stressed out and looked as if he hadn't slept in days, or eaten. His face was sullen, but still showed concern for his son as he walked over to the bedside.

"Draco," he whispered, voice low, soft, and calm, "Draco, please wake up." Lucius sighed heavily and drew a terrifying glance to Snape. Quickly rising and striding over to Snape, he grabbed his black robes and dragged him outside. Slamming him against a stone wall, Lucius's eyes burned.

"Was the Dark Lord here a few moments ago!" he growled like a demon wolf. Snape's eyebrows went down, wondering why Lucius was asking about Voldemort rather than his son's ailments.

"No he wasn't." Snape lied. Lucius already knew, slamming back again in the wall.

"Liar! I know he was here, I could feel it! Narcissa's life faltered for a moment. What did you do to Draco!" his teeth were grinding against the bottoms as a small trickle of blood seeped from his top gums.

"I did nothing to Draco, neither did the Dark Lord. The Potter and Weasley girl claimed Draco was unconscious in the girl's bathroom, and they brought him here to recover-"

"What would Draco be doing in the _girl's _bathroom?" he shouted 'girl's'. Snape shook his head.

"Just take Draco home, and keep him there if you do not trust me alone with him here!"

"Oh, I will!" Lucius had a hard time uncurling his iron fingers away from Severus's black robes. Backing away, he returned his wife and son. Snape sighed and returned to the room as well, standing a distance away from the three of them. Madam Pompfrey stood a great distance away. Narcissa didn't cry over her son, however, instead she held him very close and glared like a wolf protecting her pup. Lucius had his hands clamped over his face as he tried to think. Madam Pompfrey dared to approach the fierce Malfoy family.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I highly recommend you bring Draco back home until he recovers fully." Narcissa's cold eyes glinted at the elderly lady.

"You didn't have to tell me…" she hissed. "Lucius, please lift him. I want him home as soon as possible."

Harry and Ginny stood in the Astronomy tower, looking out onto the courtyard of Hogwarts, and the Malfoys. Narcissa strode angrily ahead as if the filth of Hogwarts was nauseating her. Lucius still looked overwhelmed with anger as he carried his limp son's body away. Snape trailed them until the doorway. Madam Pompfrey walked briskly and in short steps behind them. Feeling ashamed, embarrassed and as if she had failed the boy. She began to cry quietly. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Harry," she said carefully, "I know and understand your hatred of Malfoy, but…I want him to be all right." she closed her eyes. Harry nodded.

"Malfoy has lost the desire to tease and pick on me. I don't think he cares about me anymore…" Harry said, saying it made him feel lonely and remorseful. "I hope he doesn't die…" Harry watched as the Malfoy's passed out of sight.

Malfoy Manor stood in the eerie darkness. Looming over the family as they approached. Before they entered the house, Narcissa grabbed Lucius's arm.

"Is the Dark Lord still residing here?" she asked, her face look tired and stressed.

"I believe so." her husband answered. Narcissa sighed heavily.

"Ugh, I was hoping we'd have the house to ourselves again. I want Draco to recover, not be stuck in such a stressful environment!" she snarled, unlocking the door. As soon as they were in the house, Narcissa watched her sister wildly run through the Main Entrance.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Ha ha ha haaaa!" Bellatrix shouted excitedly. She whipped around to face her sister and brother-in-law, also her unconscious nephew. Her face pinched in confusion.

"What happened to Draco? Was he attacked?" she asked, following behind Narcissa as they headed for Draco's room. Narcissa angrily shook her head.

"Hogwarts doesn't take very good care of their student's health. Draco is staying here until he is perfect. Is the Dark Lord still here?"

"Yes, he's in the Drawing Room, with the snake." Bellatrix giggled and skipped around like some kind of nut. Lucius wondered how Narcissa could be related to such a strange and insane person.

"Damn." Narcissa growled. She wanted to be alone in the house with her family, instead of having a bunch of Death Eaters running rampant through _her _house.

"Don't disrespect our Lord!" Bellatrix hissed in Narcissa's ear, before she stepped back down the stairs and ran off.

"Your lord maybe…" Narcissa muttered.

Opening Draco's bedroom door, Lucius strode in and gently placed his son down on the bed. Narcissa sat on the edge and stroked her son's hair lovingly. Draco did not stir, and his pale face remained unmoved. Bending down, his mother kissed him on the cheek and whispered,

"Wake up soon, Draco…please…" she looked to Lucius then left soundlessly. Lucius stood for a few minutes, watching his son lay still. It was almost too much to bear. Something scratched on the wall. His head turned. A long narrow crack damaged the wall. It was about as long as his wand.

"I'll have to fix that…" he said, pulling out his wand, he waved it about. The spell flew to the wall, but then dissipated. The crack remained. A strange sound emitted from behind that crack, but only lasted a second. Lucius stared at it with uncertainty. Draco sighed heavily in his sleep and weakly turned over. His father moved over to the bed and hugged his unconscious son.

"I love you." he whispered. Draco flinched and whimpered. Lucius backed away and shut the door. His footsteps faded away into oblivion.

_Draco's eyes flew open. The sky was dark, and spiraling trees twisted his vision as they attempted to block out the sky completely. It was cold, and windy. The sounds of a bog were all around him. Slowly rising up from the ground, Draco listened. An eerie rushing sound- a muggle car! It sounded like a car. He waited. No car appeared, but the noise continued to emanate from within the dark wood. More strange bog noises put Draco on edge as shivered. _

"_Where am I?" he mouthed to himself. Dark shapes passed through the trees, seemingly unaware of Draco's presence. "What's happening?" he whimpered lightly. _No, don't whimper…Malfoys don't whimper. _He thought to himself. Shivering, he began to scrutinize his surroundings. The most delicate of the branches trembled, as if some great beast was stomping somewhere in the woods. _

"_Draco…" an ominous voice whispered. Draco nearly jumped out his skin, the voice sounded as if it came from right behind him. Whipping around, he faced-nothing…obviously. _

"_Wake up Draco, you're too close to danger…" it said to him, then voice chilled his skin and each hair on the back of his neck stood on end. _

"_I-I can't…." he whispered, feeling silly. The voices stopped for a moment. _

"_You can. Pull yourself from this empty vast pit. You've been here too long." Draco began to feel heavy, his body sinking into itself. Something pulled him back as a darkness seeped into the already black land. Suddenly, there was nothing. No noise, no sight, and sense of anything. _

It was warm, and soft…Draco whimpered and settled deeper into whatever it was. His eyes flew open. His bed. It was his bed! He nearly squealed with blithe that he was awake and in his own room. Just then a darkness doused his jubilance as he remembered the unsettling event that occurred here. A cold hand had ran down his back. Draco sat up in the bed and immediately turned on the light. He saw his wand on the bedside table. Picking it up, he lit up the other two lamps in the room for extra comfort and security. His bed was incredibly warm, and his eyes felt weak as he nuzzled in and lightly closed them. Opening them quickly every few minutes, Draco was terrified to fall back into that unconscious state. At that moment, he felt strange, looking down at himself from under the blankets, he realized and saw that he was still wearing his daytime attire. Slipping out the bed, he went to the closet. Draco cautiously and nervously stripped down and quickly pulled up a pair of shorts that hung above his knees, and a long black shirt. The waist-line of it hugged his skinny figure.

It was only a second after he slipped back into bed when Draco heard the door unlock and open. His heart froze. The slender form of a beautiful woman came into the room.

"Draco!" she gasped, rushing over to him, Naricssa encased him tightly in her arms, refusing to let go.

"M-mother!" Draco hugged her back, he felt as if he hadn't seen in her weeks. Even though he was here five days ago. Narcissa kissed him on the lips quickly before she returned to the hug.

"I'm so relieved you're awake." she moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, holding his hand tightly. Draco nodded.

"I feel fine, just…disoriented." he shivered. It was unnaturally cold in the house. Narcissa gave a forced smile and rubbed her son's arm. Draco shivered, he knew what was afoot.

"The Dark Lord is here…isn't he?" Draco whispered, leaning close. His mother closed her eyes and nodded.

"He is. I'm sorry. He doesn't have as much faith in us as he used to. Lucius is slipping from his favor."

"He won't be here for too long…will he?" Narcissa shrugged. She didn't know. But she wanted them out. Two more Death Eaters, Macnair and Amycus had also shown up, and were sitting in the Drawing Room, showing little respect for the house wherever they went. Lucius stayed as close to them as possible, monitoring them carefully.

Draco sighed and looked at his mother's stern face. She was gazing at him, overwhelmed that he was not dead. Draco's stomach clenched and felt slightly emptier. And in impeccable timing, Narcissa stood up and said,

"Do you want to come down and eat dinner? I made enough for you." she went to the door and left, leaving it open. Driven by the motive of food, Draco passively agreed to come downstairs. Though he was still in the long shorts and the sable shirt. The attire was too casual to leave his room, but what did he care? Their 'lord' didn't care much for them anyway. Draco peered down at his legs. Each one was long, pale and skinny, and also without much hair. The cold feeling only grew colder as he followed his mother down the stone corridor. Voldemort had to be here. Just then, a small hiss jumped Draco as he looked down. Nagini lay curled up behind a large plant and tongued the air as he passed. _That confirms it. _The boy thought grimly.


	3. Captive

The dining hall was at least empty, except for Narcissa, who sat beside her son as he ate. She made a little steak, some potatoes and steamed broccoli. Draco wasn't complaining. He was too hungry and disappointed that he had to share his home with the Death Eaters again.

"Are you feeling okay now?" his mother asked. Draco nodded.

"I'm fine." he said, reaching for the ice water in the wine glass. Just as his fingers touched it, Lucius stormed through the door and pulled out a chair beside his wife.

"I have no idea what to do anymore. I've done everything I can, but-" he ended abruptly as Macnair entered the dining hall from the far side. The Death Eaters were spying on Lucius, while they were in his own home! Lucius leaned back into the chair and folded his arms. Beneath the table, Narcissa clutched her wand tightly. Draco stopped eating and leaned back as well, taking one last sip of the water to wash the food down. Macnair said nothing as he slowly walked through the hall, his eyes watching the Malfoys with a mocking gaze and grin. Lucius's eyes fell in the back of his head in anger.

"There is another corridor beside the Dining Hall that leads to the same damn place!" he growled.

"Yes, but it is not the direct route…" he hissed, eyeing Lucius's son. Narcissa caught the look and nearly snapped her wand in half as her fist tightened in fury. Macnair opened the door on the other side and took his sweet time passing through, closing the door almost too slowly. Lucius looked to his son.

"Draco, are you all right? You're not drowsy or in pain?" he asked, his expression doused with concern. Draco shook his head.

"I feel fine now. With the exception of all the Death Eaters running around in the house." he muttered. Narcissa sighed in irritation and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel safer, I will allow you to return to Hogwarts in one more day." she said. He paused, then swallowed the water. Nodding he said,

"That's fine. I suppose. What time is it?" he picked at the potatoes.

"Three in the morning." Lucius answered. Draco nearly choked on the steak, but didn't.

"Really? How long was I asleep?"

"The woman at the Hospital Wing said three days. I don't believe it at all." Narcissa said haughtily. A hissing sound from down the table compelled them all to look. Nagini slithered across the surface, her tongue testing the air. Lucius slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I really wish the snake would stay off the table…" he muttered, getting to his feet and leaving the room. Draco finished the food on the plate and leaned back in the chair, watching the snake, but not looking into its eyes. Narcissa would clean up the plate after she was certain the snake would leave the room as well. Nagini froze on the table and looked at the two Malfoys. There was a strange and long silence. Neither of the three looked away for the longest time. The snake then hissed and slithered down onto a chair, then onto the floor. Narcissa stared at it, refusing to let it leave her sight. Nagini passed through a door and disappeared. Grabbing the plate, she said,

"I'll be right back. Then perhaps we can go into the Great Room for some peace." she said, leaving the room as she spoke. Draco continued to sit, trying to recall everything that happened before he passed out. The first thing he remembered was the Astronomy disaster. He was alone, placed in a class with Harry Potter. Then the professor walked off and left them to work together. A chill distracted Draco as he turned his head. A dark green and black robe obscured his vision, and his head snapped up to see a pale bald head, with slit like eyes and nose. Voldemort…

"H-hello…my lord…" Draco whispered, staring up uncomfortably, he also wondered why The Dark Lord was standing over him like this. Voldemort's head tilted curiously.

"My lord?" his soft voice taunted. "You call me my lord still, when your father does not?" perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, he bent over, "are you still loyal to me? Draco?" the boy shuddered at his close proximity and looked down. He wasn't sure how to answer this one. Voldemort's smile disappeared as he reached down for the boy. His fingers dusted Draco's shirt collar, and slipped up his jugular. Draco shivered as his cold fingers gripped his chin and lightly turned his head to face him.

"You're not perfidious, are you?" he whispered.

"I-I…um…" Draco narrowly escape answering the question as the doorknob turned; in that split second Voldemort had disapparated away. The door opened and Narcissa poked through.

"Draco, come." she said. Obediently, he rose from the chair, pushed it in and followed her.

The Great Room was dark and cluttered, but gave that 'at home' feel to it. Lucius sat in his favorite armchair reading some sort of old book. His Irish Wolfhound rested at his feet, ears perking up when Narcissa and Draco entered the room. Lucius looked up.

"Finally decided to come in here?" he asked.

"The Death Eaters are everywhere else in the house. This is the only room I told them to stay out of, besides ours and Draco's." she said, irritated with the fact that her house was still being used as a base. Draco was pleased that this room was pleasantly warm. The rest of the rooms in the house were abnormally cold. Especially his room. Sitting down on the long chaise couch, Narcissa reached for the book on the table beside it. The dog lowered its head and quickly fell back asleep. Draco still stood in place in front of the door, his body felt like it was full of lightning. His mother looked over, concerned.

"Come on, Draco, sit down." her soft voice encouraged him. Finally, his legs moved forward, and he sat down beside his mother. Lucius peered up again from his book.

"Draco is something wrong?" he asked. Draco shook his head slowly, and leaned into the couch.

"Nothing's wrong." he mouthed. A firm hand rested on his leg, above his knee. Draco turned his head to look at his mother.

"If anything is wrong, please tell us." she whispered. Nodding, the boy agreed.

After two hours of sitting and resting his eyes in the Great Room, Draco found himself very bored. His parents were still absorbed in their reading, and as Draco rose from the couch, neither of them seemed to notice.

Quickly, Draco snuck past the Death Eaters in his home. Feeling enraged that he had to sneak around in his own home. Shaking his head, he grasped his doorknob in his hand and swung the door open only enough to let him in, closing it and locking the door. His room wasn't lit, he noticed. It was pitch dark.

"Lumos." he said, without his wand. Only one light lit up. Draco was still proud of himself. He could do, only a limited amount of spells, without a wand, but they were weak. Even so, he would've smirked at Potter if he couldn't manage this type of magic. Creeping over to his large satin bed, Draco crawled beneath the covers and laid down on his back. Staring up at the dull grey tiled ceiling. This bed was far more comfortable and luxurious than the piteous ones at Hogwarts. If students were going to sleep there all year, one would expect the rooms to be more than satisfactory. The blond boy sighed heavily. Since his third-year at Hogwarts, when he had figured everything out at the school, he began to look for the minor setbacks at Hogwarts. He enjoyed pointing out the flaws to his little gang that followed him around like a pack of stray dogs. Now he only wished to remain inconspicuous and in the shadows.

Nestling down into the sheets, he twisted around until he got comfortable. Giving a small sigh, he whispered,

"Nox." and the lantern beside him dimmed down until it was gone. Eyes closed, Draco tried to find the peaceful slumber he craved…

_A low thud sent chills down Draco's spine, and arms. Yet he could not open his eyes. The sound of rushing water, but not from a natural source sprung his eyes open for him. The room was small, and dark. The entire thing made of dirty concrete, cracked and stained in ebony and crimson, it eerily dripped down the wall in spidery formations. Dust littered the corners of the room. The sound of rushing water hadn't ceased as Draco sat up. It sounded almost like someone leaving the faucet on for a tub. Draco looked at himself. He was still dressed in his nighttime attire. _

_Getting up from the floor, he was startled when a yellow light from down the hall turned on. His eyes darted in that direction to look. A dark door was left ajar, and the light streamed out into the darkened corridor. Draco felt his heart racing. Though honestly, he expected some Muggle to be taking a bath. Suddenly-dashing his ideas from his mind, an inhuman growl emitted from behind the door, and the light was completely blocked out for a moment. The light returned, but only for a second before it shut off. So did the running water. Draco's eyes readjusted to dimness. As he did, he crept closer. He got close enough to see into the room. A small porcelain sink, though filthy and covered with blood reflected in the bright moonlight. The window above it was cracked and caked in a layer of dirt on the rims. Something glinted on the twisted faucet. It caught Draco's eyes, and lured him closer. It was as if he were under the Imperius curse. Slowly and warily, he moved closer. The room was as dirty as the corridor he had just left. Taking care not to hit the door, he snuck in. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something horrifying. Whipping his head around, he saw a white bathtub, overflowing with blood, the sides so badly stained they looked as if they had been painted on. Draco's teeth sank into his tongue to prevent him from screaming. The….thing…inside the tub was naked, however, it was submerged below the surface of the blood. Its long pale legs were twisted and very inhuman, the feet like tree's roots as they hung over the end of the tub. Long white arms with black scars all over them hung over the sides as well, the sharp fingertips brushing the ground. In its hand was a deadly looking knife, recently used. Thankfully, a big stained towel had been placed over its head, covering it completely. Even so, the sight made Draco even more sick with dread. It appeared to not hear him. _

_Looking back to the sink, Draco inspected the sparkly thing on the faucet. It was a long chain dangling into the sink. Draco nearly vomited upon seeing even more blood in the sink. Whatever trinket was on the end of the chain, it was submerged. Gently reaching his fingers over, he lifted it. Suddenly he gasped in terror and dropped it back into the sink, staggering back in panic as his hand groped his chest. Shaking in terror, he recognized the trinket as his! He wore a necklace his mother had given him for Christmas! It was a capital D with a little black snake curled around his first initial. _

_SLAM!- Draco jumped as he realized he had kicked a steel bucket against the door. He panicked as his eyes went to the creature. It didn't so much as react to the noise, but then- its head very slowly turned to Draco. One hand reached down into the tub and pulled something. Immediately a sucking noise of the drain began to pull the blood down into the pipes. Rising from the tub, the creature stepped out. Draco's heart drowned every other sound out at his began to tremble violently. _

"_No…No! Please…" he whimpered. Another foot came out of the tub as it staggered toward him, brandishing the knife, the blade glinting manically in the moonlight. Tears streamed down Draco's face as he slapped his face. _

"_Wake up, Draco! WAKE UP!" he screamed to himself. The creature stood over Draco, its face still covered by the towel. Just before Draco thought he was going to be tortured until he couldn't take it anymore, the thing spoke, its voice was a low and strangled whisper…_

"_Wake up, Draco, danger is too close…he approaches your bedside…" it said. Draco stared up in terror, just then it bent down, its dripping towel head nearly an inch from his face. _

"_WAKE UP!" it shouted. Suddenly his world went black. _

Draco gave a great shudder as he felt himself lying in his bed again. In his panic, his eyes flashed open. A great big hand tightly clamped over his mouth as the boy began to struggle. Then the body lay upon him, smothering him under its great size.

"Don't you dare scream, boy, don't give me a reason to bite you!" the voice growled, amused. Unfortunately, Draco recognized this voice as Fenrir Greyback's. The massive wolf man wrenched the covers from Draco's body and lifted him up, still clamping the hand over his mouth.

"Let me go you brute!" Draco tried to scream from under the massive hand. However, it sounded nothing more than muffled grunts from under several feet of dirt. Greyback sneered and tried to listen to the other sounds within the house. Nothing. He was clear. Still clutching the squirming Draco to his chest, he used one hand to force open a window. Luckily, for him, it was tall and large, giving the werewolf plenty of room to squeeze through, even with a teenage boy under his arm. Greyback attempted to move out the window, when he was halted by Draco, who had pressed his feet against the sides, refusing to go through. The werewolf snarled, taking no chances in damaging his master's prize. It would be best to knock the boy unconscious. Pulling out his wand, he whispered harshly enough for it work,

"_Stupefy!" _the spell was so strong, that it had knocked Draco out of his arms and across the room. Greyback panicked for a mere moment before listening to the house. Faint sounds of the other Death Eaters walking about were it. Moving over to the boy, he leaned down and felt for a pulse. It was there, clear as day. Just then, the sweat and smell of Draco reached Greyback's nostrils. Immediately, he plugged his nose to resist biting into the throat of Lucius's son. Lifting him up again, he crouched through the window and looked at the ground. He had jumped from higher places. This one would be no different. With a forcible lunge from the windowsill, he sailed through the air. His feet thudded against the hard dirt ground. Anxiously, he hid behind a large tree and surveyed the manor. Only three rooms were lit. Greyback sniffed the air. Nothing.

"Very well then, my little one," he snarled, talking to Draco's unconscious form, "time to pay an old friend a visit." he growled, turning off and rushing into the woods.

It was difficult to get near Hogwarts without being seen. The Whomping Willow creaked and groaned as it twisted around. Greyback remembered what _He _had said. Something about the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow, it was the only way to get to the Shrieking Shack. The tree was currently alert, and had noticed someone approaching. Immediately it began to wildly throw it branches about, trying to hit the person nearing it. Greyback was too far away for a decent hit. Lightly placing Draco on the ground, he located the long stick used to hit the knot on the tree.

As he moved to get the stick, the Whomping Willow lashed one of its branches toward the wolf-man. Ducking low and rolling out of the way, Greyback snarled at the tree. It seemed to snarl back as it leaned back and prepared to crush him. The wolf-man was far quicker, having his wolfish traits. The massive tree slammed into the ground beside him. Greyback suddenly smelled something different in the air. He turned his head to the path leading down here. A darker shape amongst the night revealed itself. Dashing out of sight, Greyback decided to see who this was, before he attacked. Hiding behind a boulder and some bushes, he waited. A tall man appeared before the tree and expertly, he lifted the stick, ducking out of the way of a branch that tried to deter him. Greyback then was able to put a name to the figure. This was Severus Snape. But what was he doing here? A small growl escaped his lips. The Whomping Willow was paralyzed as the knot was touched. In a flash, Snape whirled on Greyback with his wand.

"Come out, werewolf…" his cold and apathetic voice demanded. Greyback wasn't following his order, but decided to jump out from hiding and approach the man.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Greyback growled.

"I think I could ask you the same thing. Tell me, who were you waiting for?" he asked, nodding his head to the area where he was hiding.

"I wasn't, I wasn't waiting for anyone." he said, moving away.

"Then what were you doing? I suspect the Dark Lord sent you to this location." Snape hadn't lowered his wand.

A distance away from them, Draco shuddered against the cold ground. His eyes slowly fluttered open. The ground, and air, was deathly cold. Draco gasped when he heard Greyback and Snape's voices. Looking up, he was grateful he had been left in a spot where he could see them, but they couldn't see him. Moving slowly backwards, he kept his eyes on them. Snape was clearly irritated with this wolf-man and almost shouted. Greyback seemed intent on escaping this conversation.

"Doesn't matter, I have a mission by the Dark Lord, and so do you. Adhere to yours and I'll adhere to mine!" Greyback snapped. Snape, narrowed his eyes, and trained the wand over his chest.

"Do not tell me what I need to do." his voice slowly warned. Greyback sniffed the air. He knew Draco was awake. Draco moved backwards slowly, until they were out of sight. If he could get into the castle he be-

_SNAP-_

He looked down in horror at a snapped twig he'd stepped on. In a flash of teeth and fur, Greyback lunged at Draco and knocked him back onto the ground, pinning him against the grass. Snape followed the wolf-man, wondering what he was doing.

"Get off me!" Draco screamed, trying to pull his wrists free from Greyback's grip. Snape bolted when he heard Draco's voice.

"Draco!" he called, pointing his wand at Greyback, "get off him. Or you'll gravely regret it." he threatened, looking furiously at Greyback. The werewolf sniggered and pulled Draco off the ground, holding him close.

"This was a mission for me! Snape! Me!"

"Hand over the boy, Greyback." Snape warned.

"I have a mission to do. You won't take it from me!" he barked, backing toward the immobilized Whomping Willow.

"What does this have to do with Draco?" Snape asked, becoming increasingly worried that Voldemort would kill Draco, and ultimately end up in the inadvertent killing of Snape.

"It doesn't concern you!" in a split second, Greyback had drew his wand and shouted,

"_Stupefy!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _At the same time as Snape was blasted backwards and rolled over a hill, Greyback's wand flew away from his hand and blasted him back as well. Draco was flung to the side, but recovered quickly enough to stand. Sprinting toward the castle, he dared not to look back when he heard Greyback roar in rage. The werewolf recovered his wand and bolted after Draco. Pointing his wand in the correct matter, he shouted,

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" immediately, Draco's legs tied together and he fell onto the ground.

"No!" he screamed, trying to drag himself away. Greyback pounced on him and carried his desperately squirming body back to the entrance below the Whomping Willow, which was now starting to awaken.

"No! Let go you filthy fleabag! My father wi-"

"Your father has no authority as a Death Eater anymore!" the werewolf snarled beside Draco's ear, ushering him into the tunnel and covering it up a little with a patch of grass and dirt sown together as a disguise. The dirt tunnel was dark and cold, and a few spiders crawled on the sides. Fenrir stuffed the wand back into his tight overcoat and squeezed Draco to warn him to stop struggling. At that moment, the werewolf wondered where the boy's wand was, and if he had dropped it somewhere along the way. He figured Snape would be furious after he recovered, and would come down the tunnel to get him. But his master wouldn't allow Snape to proceed any further. Draco grunted and tried to elbow the werewolf in the chest. Greyback growled deeply and whispered lightly,

"You should know I like to bite children especially, and you're pushing that envelope pretty far…" his claws dug into Draco's sides, squeezing a scream out of him.

"You overgrown mutt!" he hissed, trying to lunge away.

Finally, Greyback had reached the deteriorated stairs, and began to ascend them. Draco had stopped struggling for a moment to listen. Voices, no…just one voice, was speaking softly in the shack. Draco wished he could hear better, the voice sounded oddly familiar. One last time, he violently squirmed in the large werewolf's arms, to no avail. The last set of stairs passed, the door remained ajar, an eerie light trailing into the corridor. Instantly, the scene brought the memory of Draco's nightmare. His body shuddered as he was forced through the doorway.

"Well done, Greyback, set him down." a cold and evil, but soft voice ordered. Greyback did as instructed. Draco looked at…Voldemort. He was sitting in a large armchair that still remained intact in a dark corner, Nagini was curled around his shoulders as she watched the pale blond boy with sickening interest.

"You may leave now, Greyback." Voldemort said to the werewolf, completely undaunted by his obvious irritation.

"Now then," he said, out of breath, "I expect my reward." he said. Draco stepped to the side slightly, knowing where this would end up. Voldemort nodded his head.

"Reward?" he asked, as if speaking about the weather.

"Y-yes…" Greyback snarled.

"You reward…is the ability to keep your limbs attached to your body. What greater reward would you ask of me?" Voldemort's voice turned icy, and murderous, compelling the werewolf to stagger backwards. Just then, the door behind him opened, and Severus stood, pointing his wand at Greyback. There was a long and oppressive silence, though interrupted by the creaking shack.

"Good evening…Severus." Voldemort said, his expression hadn't changed since. Greyback glowered at Snape.

"I advise you to leave here now, unless you want me to throw your remaining limbs out- the window…" Snape threatened seriously, his black eyes unblinking. Draco jumped as he realized he had backed up far enough to hit a wall. Nagini glanced to the pale boy, and slowly slithered off Voldemort. Greyback shook with anger, but then, he turned around and stormed off down the stairs, disappearing. The roar of the Whomping Willow was heard for a few moments. Draco shuddered, left alone in the presence of these two. Snape peered at Draco, then Voldemort.

"My Lord, I assure you Draco will accomplish the mission you gave him. If you would allow me to escort him-"

"That's not crucial at the moment, Severus." Voldemort said softly, though losing patience gradually, "I have other things to worry about." his eyes went to Draco as a half smile flickered across his lips. Severus lowered his wand and sighed, subtly, through his nose. "You're dismissed." he said. Snape reluctantly departed the room. His footsteps echoing lightly. Draco shuddered as he looked to Voldemort, who had risen from the chair. Nagini was now on the four postered bed, eyes glinting at them.

"M-m-my lord…" Draco squeaked as the lord drew closer, in an agonizingly slow way, "if you'd a-allow me to return to Hogwarts I can finish Dumbledore off…." he trembled as Voldemort stood in front of him, less than a few inches apart. "Please…." Draco added in a whisper.

"You want to do this mission?" Voldemort teased sardonically. "I had expected you to have given up by now. I'm pleased that you haven't…" his smile disappeared. "Perhaps you're more of a Death Eater…more than worthless Lucius…" Voldemort sneered, trying to hit Draco where it hurt. He merely quivered in anger. "He's grown even more pathetic, and disloyal to me…" his long cold hands slowly went to Draco's face, just barely gliding along his jawbone. The boy shuddered, continuing to look away from 'his lord'.

"I-I-I…." Draco's body tensed in fear…Why was the Dark Lord doing this? Why was he here? Voldemort ignored his utterings.

"Your parents seem to care more about you than the world…" he whispered, "perhaps you're my secret to galvanizing Lucius's performance. If I possess his son…" Voldemort trailed off for a moment. The Shrieking Shack groaned and swayed slightly. "Then I can bend him to my will once more." he hissed, dragging a crooked finger down Draco's chest. Even through the shirt, he could feel the cold fingernail against his flesh. Nagini hissed eagerly and curled around the bed post.

"Y-you…" Draco trembled with fear and anger. He was angry that Voldemort thought ill of his father, and that he could not leave to do his mission, and terrified at what plans 'his lord' had in store for him, and he was frightened for his family.

"Draco," he whispered, putting a cold hand against his cheek, "why are you so warm?" he chuckled. Draco flinched and moved away, nearly tripping over a broken chair.

"What are you going to do to me!" he almost shouted in fright. Voldemort stood still, that odd grin on his face.

"Sit down, Draco." he growled. The boy glanced around the room for a chair, that didn't look like it was going to break the moment someone added weight to it. There was none.

"U-um, there's no chairs here…" he whispered, still backing away. Voldemort walked to the door and shut it.

"There's a bed." his tone was creepy and foreshadowing something. Draco shuddered and sat down on the end, between the bedposts. Nagini hissed, knowing something he did not. Voldemort walked back over to the nervous boy, and stood before him. Looking up, Draco stared in anxiety.

"There's nothing left to do now but get your father's attention." he said. Leaning down into Draco's face, he grinned lecherously. "Now let's find a way to pass the time? Shall we?"


	4. Stalked by the Unknown

_Harry hit his head on something wood. _

"_Ouch!" he muttered. Looking around, he wondered where he was. It was dark, and the air was musty and old, compelling him to cough. His mind was muddled, and his body felt like it was submerged under a murky lake. _Perhaps this is a dream. _Harry thought. He did in fact remember going to bed at the Weasley's now. Yes, this was indeed a dream. Fumbling around for his wand, he became disappointed when he did not locate it. _

"_Darn." he said coolly. It wasn't too much a of a deal at the moment. Suddenly, he jumped and nearly fell as torches lit themselves. He took the opportunity to glance around. Strange…apparently, right this moment, he was on a spiral wooden staircase. The torches were scarce and were only on one side, leading up. The wood was aged thoroughly, and oddly stained in small amounts, blood. Something thudded above his head. Harry ducked instinctively and reached for his wand. Swearing when he remembered it wasn't with him. Following the thud, a scream emitted from the upstairs. Harry shivered for a second. Sounds of running and struggling were prominent, he could hear a voice crying out in fear, as well as frustration. The scream, however, belonged to a male, young, he thought. Slowly, Harry ascended the stairs. A voice nearly jumped him out of his skin. _

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" but it wasn't the voice that chilled his body…it was the person the voice belonged to…_

"_Malfoy?" Harry whispered aloud, though to no one. Slightly quicker, he stepped up the stairs. Desperate and hyperventilated sobbing reached Harry's ears. _

"_No…stop…please! I don't want to do this!" the apparent Malfoy shrieked, more struggling in the room before it went silent. Harry froze. If he moved, he may make too much noise, and would frighten or anger Malfoy. Right now, Harry just wanted to see what was happening, even if it was a 'dream'. _

_Finally, he came to a doorway. The door was suspiciously ajar, and Harry peered in. A black mass was huddled beside and below a small window. Another mass was against it. Harry laid down awkwardly on the stairs and watched. His vision slowly adjusted to the setting. A cold bolt of lightning chilled and disturbed him. The bigger mass….was Lord Voldemort…and Draco Malfoy was being held down against his chest. Tears stained the pale boy's face. He wasn't wearing robes, or normal clothing. It was night attire, long black shorts and a shirt. _

"_Please….I don't want it…" Draco whispered pleadingly. Voldemort hissed. _

"_You are mine now, Draco. You will receive the Dark Mark personally." _

"_I don't want it! My father has it, isn't that enough!" Draco violently attempted to lunge out of Voldemort's grip. He had failed. Harry breathed so quietly and subtly it was as if he wasn't breathing at all. _

"_Please…don't do this!" Draco cried. Harry suddenly got a strange feeling…maybe this was what Draco was going through in reality. _

"_Come now Draco, take your father's place beside me." _

"_NO!" he shouted, trying to wriggle free of Voldemort's death grip. The Dark Lord pulled Draco back down against his chest, and held him closely. Harry wondered if they knew he was there…or if he was merely watching this all occur. The Dark Lord moved his hand to his robe and pulled out his wand. Holding Draco's left forearm, he pointed his wand to the pale blank skin. Draco shrieked and wrenched his arm away, falling onto the floor and scrambling away. Voldemort snarled and stood up, going after the boy. _

"_Draco, come now, you are being ridiculous. Do I have to restrain you?" he purred this time. _

"_Stay away from me!" Harry could no longer see either of them as he remained still and low, incase Voldemort could see him. Draco screamed, and a heavy thud punctuated the fall. _

"_Now lie still." Voldemort hissed. Fearful sobbing filled Harry's mind with confusion, and slight pity. Even so, he leaned far enough to peek through the crack of the door. Draco was forced flat against his back as Voldemort straddled him. The pale white arm lay outstretched to his left as Voldemort prepared to deliver him the Dark Mark. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Malfoy's pale eyes noticed him. Tears glistened in the moonlight as he mouthed,_

"_Help me…" A blackness suddenly replaced everything. Harry felt himself stuck in place, and terrified. _

"DRACO!" Harry bolted upright and shouted the name. His breath returned to him in heavy and quick strides. Of course, he was back in The Burrow. Ron Weasley looked up at Harry from the bottom of his bed across from him.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" he asked, "why are you shouting about him?" he narrowed his suspicious eyes. Harry jumped and put on his glasses, looking at Ron.

"Were you…dreaming about him?" Ron was daring to say what he thought.

"No!" Harry snapped quickly, "I mean, yes, but I don't know." Hermione suddenly skipped into the room from the bathroom.

"Harry? Are you all right? I heard you say…Malfoy's name…"

"He was dreaming about him!" Ron said loudly, smiling amusedly. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and glared.

"Is your scar hurting?" she queried, nervous. Harry relaxed for a moment. It was stinging slightly, but nothing unbearable or painful.

"Very slightly." he said. Hermione sat down on the bed.

"Harry, what happened?" she leaned forward and refused to tear her eyes away from Harry's. Ron also looked eager, and set down the box of chocolate he'd been eating. Harry took a small breath and attempted to recall what had happened.

"I c-…uhmm…" he shivered in memory, "I was on a staircase, then I heard a scream. I went up high enough and saw…Draco being held by Vo- You know…" Harry didn't look into either of their eyes yet. "I think V- You know was trying to give Malfoy the Dark Mark…" he then glanced into Hermione's eyes. They flashed with uncertainty, anger and many overwhelming emotions, like a storm at sea. Ron's eyes were confused and disturbed.

"Why though? Is it because this is what's really happening? Or is it your crazy idea that you think Malfoy's a Death Eater."

"I know he's a Death Eater!" Harry said loudly, "he has to be!" he swung out of bed and stood up. Ron, feeling intimidated, stood as well. Hermione stood between them, facing Harry.

"Harry, where did Malfoy go…after the incident in the girl's bathroom?"

"_Girl's _Bathroom?" Ron said. Both of them ignored his comment.

"Professor McGonagall and Snape came in. They took him to the Hospital Wing and later Malfoy's parents arrived. They took him home." Hermione shook her head.

"Where were you before he passed out?"

"We were in Astronomy, the professor left for a moment, didn't come back, and Malfoy and I were supposed to be working together on some questions. He seemed distracted and kept looking out the large window. Then he got up and left. Ginny found him later." Harry explained, watching Hermione's expressions. They were stone cold and focused. She nodded to him and stepped back.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, "I might have to do some research in the meantime. We'll be back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll visit the library during first period. Probably…." she turned away and moved off. Ron then looked at Harry.

"Why are we _helping _Malfoy? He hates us, we hate him." he said, a cold sneer in his tone. Harry shrugged.

"Were not. Hermione and I are just curious about what's happening."

"Sure you are." Ron muttered, though good-naturedly, and yet, he was uncertain. Harry moved to the dresser and put on Muggle clothes. The clothes were tighter than yesterday. Baggy clothing and loose shoes wouldn't help them in their work. Ron checked the clock. It read 5:34 in the morning.

"Oh, no! We have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow…" he rolled over in the bed. Suddenly he bolted right up with a horrified expression on his face.

"Bloody hell! I haven't done my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay! Snape's going to give me double detention!" springing from the bed, he rummaged through his luggage and tried to look for the barely started parchment. Harry walked by him.

"You can borrow mine, but make sure you put it back where you found it." he said, shutting the door. "Don't copy it word for word, or he'll know."

"Thanks!" Ron cried out from behind the wood.

Molly was downstairs with Ginny. She was attempting two beautiful French braids on the side of Ginny's head.

"Hello Ginny!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry." her voice was less cheerful, and more tired. "Hermione just flew by, what is she up to?"

"U-umm…" Harry then remembered he should keep his dream exclusively to his friends, "I dunno." he shrugged and went out into the garden. Hermione was standing in front of the house in the early dawn. Waiting.

"Hermione what are you doing?" she turned to him.

"I wanted to send an owl."

"To who? Why?"

"To Madam Pince. I wanted to ask her beforehand if she had any Human Psychology or anything like that." she sighed. Harry stood by her.

"Hermione, it was only a dream. Don't get out of hand-"

"Out of hand?" she said, "Harry you need to pay attention to these things…dreams that vivid don't mean nothing!" her voice increasingly got louder.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry nodded. "I will look into these things." Hermione patted his arm.

"H-Hermione…"

"What?"

"Can I…tell you something…odd?" Hermione's face recoiled uncertainty.

"Yes." she said.

"When V- You Know, grabbed Malfoy and prepared to give him the Dark Mark….Malfoy looked at me and seemed to whisper…'help me', as if he was having the same dream I was."

Bellatrix peered around a corner, looking for Narcissa. Voldemort gave her strict orders to keep Narcissa from wondering why Draco wasn't in the house. She still suspected her sister thought Draco was sleeping in his room. He wasn't of course, Bellatrix knew that. However to keep suspicion low, Voldemort returned to the manor periodically. He mentioned sending Snape to the Shrieking Shack to look after Draco, and Nagini. The crucial piece in his plan was to drive Lucius to the Shrieking Shack without Narcissa discovering that her son was being used as a bargaining tool.

Tapping down the corridor, Bellatrix wildly looked about. No one appeared to be in the manor. Macnair had left hours ago, along with Amycus. Bellatrix grew more nervous as she looked for her sister. She hadn't seen Narcissa for hours, and wondered if she knew what had happened. Lucius would be handled by Voldemort, only he would learn what happened to his beloved son. It was a ploy to force Lucius back under the authority of the Dark Lord. He'd been slipping for nearly seven years now.

"What are you doing, sneaking around? You practically live here." a cold female voice snapped. Bellatrix whirled to see Narcissa glaring at her. Her sister's eyes were slightly bloodshot and had very light dark circles under them.

"Have you been sleeping? You look terrible-" Bellatrix was cut off as Narcissa clasped her hands over her face and pulled them away.

"Until every last Death Eater is out of this house, I refuse to sleep. Except Lucius and Draco." Bellatrix's arm twitched at Draco's name. Thankfully, Narcissa wasn't looking at her.

"If Lucius would attend to every whim of the Dark Lord he wouldn't see the three of you as being so far out of line…" she hissed, leaning over. Narcissa's stone face glowered at Bellatrix.

"I've been trying to find Draco, I've looked in his bedroom the drawing room and the study. He isn't there." Bellatrix's mind blanked.

"Perhaps he's outside." her tone was apathetic.

"Why would he venture outdoors?" she growled. Bellatrix couldn't answer anymore, instead she turned around and walked away. Thank Merlin Narcissa didn't say anything more. But after a moment, Bellatrix halted and listened as the front door opened.

"Draco? Are you outside?" her sister's voice called. Rushing to the tower, Bellatrix would try to come up with a better plan to keep her sister from looking for Draco. It'd only be a matter of time before Narcissa realized why Voldemort and Draco were both missing.

The air in the Shrieking Shack grew colder. Nagini was curled up on the pillow, her slit eyes watching both Draco….and Snape. Voldemort had left, but didn't leave Draco completely alone. The Dark Lord had thought of this, it would look far too suspicious if both he and Draco were missing from the manor. Snape was to stay in the Shrieking Shack and watch the boy until further notice while Voldemort periodically went back to the manor to ensure the success of his ploy, and lure Lucius into his hands.

At one time, Draco whimpered and gave a deep shudder. Snape tried to touch Draco and attempt to wake him, but Nagini hissed and threatened to bite his hand if he touched him. Severus wondered what was happening at Hogwarts. The holidays would end tomorrow morning. If he wasn't there he knew immediately that Potter would suspect some great evil scheme against him. Didn't matter, right now he wasn't sure about anything. A tightness in his stomach was making him feel guilty and strange. Perhaps…he could help Draco escape to Hogwarts when he woke up. If something happened to Draco, the Unbreakable Vow he made to Narcissa would kill him, and possibly her too. But there was still the snake. Snape's eyes glanced to Nagini. Giving a low hiss, her fangs protruded and flashed a warning. The new position she'd taken was curled up right against Draco's forehead, her tail wrapped around his arm. _Damn snake…_

Snape had gotten up and looked around the shack out of boredom. Draco hadn't woken up, and he couldn't _wake _Draco up with Nagini that close. Out of the three hours he'd been there, he kept track of the times Nagini would leave the bed to take a look around, and how long she would be gone. She left every half hour, and was usually gone for ten minutes, alternating the sides she visited. Snape checked a small watch inconspicuously. It was getting close to that time. The snake would leave in two minutes, and would go to the very bottom of the shack. Snape could make it out with Draco if he was quiet, or made a lot of noise to distract and confuse her. It was time! Nagini hissed and slithered off the bed, landing with a dead thunk, and disappeared down the stairs. Snape waited merely a few seconds before rushing to the dusty bed and shaking Draco.

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" the boy didn't stir as he whispered hoarsely and shook him. Lifting his wand, he whispered.

"_Enervate." _luckily, it worked, and Draco jerked awake. He flinched away from Snape and glared.

"What ar-" Snape's hand clamped over his mouth to prevent him from being too loud, and eventually attracting Nagini's attention.

"I'm going to help you escape, but you need to shut up and listen to me." he growled, nervously looking around for Nagini, or worse, Voldemort. Draco slapped the hand away defiantly and scooted away to stand up.

"I don't need your help!" he hissed. Snape glared at him.

"So you'd rather face the Dark Lord alone?" he growled moving to the other side to trap Draco. The boy sighed and his face softened, reluctantly.

"Okay, help me out of here." he said. Snape looked for the snake before pushing Draco to a doorway and quietly began to descend the stairs. Tons of random things in crates were piled up through the rectangular stairs. Snape pushed Draco ahead as he watched the other direction. Nagini was still absent.

"Don't make a sound." he whispered. It didn't matter too much if their footsteps bent the wood on the stairs enough to creak; for the whole house was swaying and as it did it creaked and groaned. Draco suddenly noticed he was still in night attire, from back when he changed at the manor so long ago. The Hogwarts grounds would be cold on his feet, and whatever rubble he stepped on would hurt. Snape suddenly pulled him down and pushed up against a large crate of ancient and musty dress robes. A severely enraged hiss from atop the stairs informed Draco of why Snape pulled him. Nagini had come back. The giant snake was about to come down the steps when Snape raised his wand and flicked it. A large crash from the other side of the shack was emitted. Nagini paused and tested the air. Then quickly slid in that direction. As soon as she was gone, Snape stood and up and dragged Draco with him. They moved a little faster toward the secret exit.

"What would the Dark Lord do to you if he knew you helped me escape?" Draco whispered. Snape glared, not at him though.

"I'm trying not to think of that, and don't tempt me. Or I just might turn back with you."

"Alright! Sorry!" Draco hissed. Suddenly the floor beneath Draco fell out from under his left foot, trapping it in the floor.

"AH!" Draco instinctively shrieked. As soon as he did, Nagini reappeared at the stairs, not even pausing this time as she slithered down as fast as she could. Snape pointed the wand at the floor.

"_Diffindo!" _he muttered. The wood cut away a big whole to allow the Malfoy's foot free. Shoving Draco forward to he called,

"Go to Hogwarts I'll meet you later!" with a flick of his wand, he sent the crates tumbling down on top of the snake, but did not hurt or kill it. Draco didn't hesitate or wait for the show to end. He ran. Fast. Faster than he had ever run before. He only wanted to get away now; away from Snape, Nagini and especially Voldemort. The tunnel leered in front of him. Slowing down, he cautiously crawled out of the dirt hole. The Whomping Willow was fast asleep, thankfully. Draco got to his feet and took off running to the castle. A large shape suddenly lunged at him from behind, knocking him forward. Draco went to scream in response to nearly jumping out of his skin in fear- when a large hand, with hair covered his mouth.

"I thought you would try to escape little one, I've been guarding the exit and waiting for you." it was Greyback. _Damn it! _Draco almost completely forgot that the wolf-man would've been there anyway. Draco felt the cold dew of the grass seep into his black shirt. At that moment his body wildly began to struggle and writhe beneath the crushing form of Greyback. The wolf-man laughed with pleasure as he felt the boy's body struggling beneath his. Leaning down to breath on his neck, he whispered,

"Perhaps before I let you go I'll have a little fun." Draco shivered and froze, he began to feel light-headed, and drowsy. Suddenly a horrific growl emitted from in front of him. A huge black shape lunged at Greyback and knocked him clean off Draco. The drowsy feeling in Malfoy passed as he leapt to his feet and sprinted to the castle. Behind him, the sounds of demonic growling and tearing of limbs, and cracking bones chilled him to the marrow. A loud scream from Greyback compelled Draco's legs to move faster. He had to escape, or else…

Blasting through the doors of Hogwarts, Draco fell to the ground, panting heavily. He desperately wished for his wand, and clean clothes, feeling naked without either. For a few minutes he waited for Snape to arrive. A cold feeling came over him. Perhaps Nagini had got him, or the demon dog thing that attacked Greyback, or even Voldemort. Draco's eyes moved down to the foot that had gotten stuck in the floor. A deep jagged circle around his ankle allowed his blood to freely flow to the floor. After he had calmed down and regained his composure, he would have to see Madam Pompfrey in the Hospital Wing, and later, perhaps, Dumbledore.

Limping through the ancient corridors of Hogwarts, Draco remained close to the walls when the lanterns grew scarce. The long hallways were eerily dark, and more than ever Draco desired to possess his wand. A particularly dark corridor to his left chilled his whole left side. His ankle began to swell slightly, and the blood stuck to his white skin. All of the portraits were asleep. Some snoring and some completely silent. Draco then amusedly wondered if he snored. He hoped not. The night was agonizingly long tonight, and he wondered if the sun would ever rise again.

"Meow…" a small sound locked his feet to the ground. His heart pounded. _Please don't let Filch be lurking about. _Draco quickly ran to the small library. If Filch approached, at least the library would provide a short coverage, if he managed to lose him in there and escape.

"Meeoww…" the sound he could now identify as Mrs. Norris, totting along after Draco's blood trail, and her eyes seeking him out like prey. Draco leapt past an arch to hide when he saw a growing light upon the walls. Filch was coming. Dashing behind a tall bookshelf, Draco waited.

"What's that Mrs. Norris? You say someone's out after hours?" he clicked his tongue with disapproval and followed the shaggy cat into the library. Mrs. Norris jumped onto a table and onto the bookshelf. The cat leapt from each one to locate the rule-breaker from an aerial perspective. Draco really wished he had his wand now…It was almost torture.

"Come out…come out wherever you are!" Filch's raspy voice began to call. _Oh no I most certainly won't come out…_Draco thought, moving away as Filch got closer to the bookshelf he was hiding behind. Backing up down an aisle, he moved toward the secondary library beside that, his eyes constantly watching the cat. Filch was easy to see, the cat wasn't. Suddenly, Draco's backside hit a round table by a window and knocked over a little lamp. It fell to the ground with a light crash.

"Whassat?" Filch wailed as he jogged over to where Draco was. Immediately, Malfoy bolted from that area and ducked beneath a low shelf with an oversized tablecloth. Filch peered at the fallen lamp. His squinty eyes glared around the room, trying to find this rule-breaker. A dull thud above Draco jumped him slightly. A loud hiss had him frozen. If Mrs. Norris jumped down onto the floor, Draco's hiding place would be compromised. His breath had ceased as he listened for the cat. She made no sound as well.

"Come on, Mrs. Norris. Let's check the other half of the library." and with luck, the cat jumped back onto the bookshelf above and followed Filch in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of silence, Draco poked his head out and looked around. Neither of them were present. Slowly emerging from the hiding place, he listened and whipped his head around. No, they were still absent from the area. Quickly, Draco slipped quietly out of the library and dashed to the Hospital Wing.

He came to the large doors and pushed one open. His ankle swelling badly now. Walking on it was not a good idea, running on it was out of the question. Madam Pompfrey briskly hurried by to throw some clean sheets in a cupboard, she then noticed Draco, and his foot hovering above the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened to your ankle? Never mind, get on a bed and I'll get some treatment for it." she said, even brisker and rushed to the next room. Draco hobbled over a bed and sat down, cautiously leaning against the bed frame. He wondered when Snape would arrive, or if Snape had even escaped all right. Dumbledore was a strange case, he wasn't sure if the Headmaster would care about his little dilemma as much as precious Potter. Even thinking the name made him scowl disdainfully. Madam Pompfrey returned and immediately began to work on his ankle. For a moment she froze. Then looked at him fearfully. Her expression made his heart skip a beat.

"What?" he trembled.

"I remember now, I remember when you were in here because you would not wake up…." her lip trembled as she worked on reducing the swelling. "You died…" those words had Draco's body tingling.

"I…died?"

"For a moment yes, then your heart and breath returned to you. I almost panicked, but everything was happening so fast. Your parents retrieved you and took you home." she had successfully cleaned away all the blood and began to seal the skin together with her wand.

"How long was I…dead?"

"About a minute or more." Draco had lost his voice…everything around him seemed odd. Even the air around him seemed to move, like those heat waves on the ground during very hot weather.

"I'll be back in a moment." Madam Pompfrey rose and left. The slam of a door jumped him slightly, but hadn't jumped him that badly. The doors to the Hospital Wing blasted open. Snape strode through, his expression unreadable and his robes in disarray. Draco cringed away from him as he sat down on the bed, too close, as Snape grabbed his shirt collar.

"Did you, or did you not, kill Fenrir Greyback?" a strange question.

"N-no! I didn't. I don't even have my wand!" he said, trying to hold the defiance in his eyes. Snape's fingers slowly released his collar.

"Very well. Was he dead when you escaped?"

"No…no…he was waiting for me at the exit. I didn't know. I ran, and he pounced on me. Then this…."

"Go on." Snape's tone was dark again.

"This…black dog….it reminded me of a grim…but…I'm not sure. It attacked him and I ran for it. I didn't look back." just as he said 'back', Dumbledore stepped through the doors and took his time walking up to him.

"Good evening, Malfoy, and Severus." he said. Snape rose away from Draco and stood warily. "Severus tells you've escaped a harrowing deal." Draco didn't give him any confirmation. The Headmaster had never once cared about Draco, let alone any student besides the Golden Trio. "I want you to remain within Hogwarts until further notice. You may not leave without Severus as an escort-"

"But-"

"Draco, listen." Snape warned.

"I don't need him!" Draco insisted, hissing angrily. Dumbledore didn't seem to hear him.

"I am only doing this for your protection, Draco."

"I'm not Potter! I don't need to be protected my whole life!" he shouted. The room went silent, and Dumbledore's face unfathomable. Snape only seemed to wait to see what would happen. Draco continued to glare, hoping the Headmaster would change his mind.

"If you do not wish to have protection then you do not have to." he said calmly. "But you should rest now, your classes start in a few hours. Severus, may have a word outside?" Snape said nothing as he followed Dumbledore. Draco leaned back into the bed and watched them leave. A sickening feeling entered the pit of his stomach. He wanted to send an owl to his parents, so they knew he was alright. Although, he suspected that Snape and Dumbledore were speaking about him, just outside the door.

"I want you to remain close to him, watch him. But do not let him suspect that you are. If he finds out he may act boldly." Dumbledore asked gently. Severus nodded.

"Very well." was all he said. The Headmaster suddenly looked to a window where a black Eagle Owl was flying in. A small piece of parchment was attached to its foot. The owl landed on Dumbledore's shoulder and held out its foot. The old wizard took the parchment and unrolled it.

Is Draco at Hogwarts? If so, is he well?

Narcissa Malfoy

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment. A strange question, but he would answer it.

"Severus, pay attention to Harry Potter as well." he said before going to his study to write back to Narcissa. Snape glared slightly hearing the name, but said nothing. He then stalked off to his office. Defense Against the Dark Arts would start the next day.

Draco was still staring at the door. He hadn't actually heard their conversation. Perhaps it wasn't about him. After all they did have much more important matters to discuss. Like Potter, Potter, and oh, yes…POTTER! Draco glanced at his now perfectly healed ankle, and wondered if he could leave now. Madam Pompfrey was attending to business a few beds away from his.

"May I leave to my common room now?" he called out, trying his hardest to be polite. Pompfrey glanced at him before saying,

"You may go, but be careful not to do that again!" she encouraged.

"Right…" Draco muttered, getting to his feet and swiftly leaving.

His room inside the boy's dormitory was barren. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were gone. Well, he knew Zabini was in detention. The other two he was uncertain. Perhaps they had gone back down to the kitchens, now that they had figured out how to get into there, and ask for some food. The House-Elves couldn't deny them. Draco moved over to the trunk at the end of his bed and sifted through the clothes for some clean night attire. Although, he felt as if the night would never end this day. Stripping off the shirt he had on, he noticed how dirty it was. Grass, blood, dirt and sweat coated the fine quality work of the shirt. His mother would've crinkled her nose in disgust. Draco smiled in memory of her. Then his stomach clenched as his heart fluttered; he wondered what she was thinking, and what she was doing. And if she was worrying about him. The thought sickened him as it moved on to Voldemort…and the Shrieking Shack. Why did the Dark Lord want him there? Why was he taken?

After fresh clothes had been put on him, Draco climbed into the bed and nestled down. Even though he'd been passed out, knocked unconscious and out cold…he was tired. Laying on his back with the covers up to his chest he let his arms lay crossed over his thin stomach. In the morning he had double Potions, followed by Astronomy, Defense against the da…..Draco had quickly fallen asleep and felt too tired to even think. The lights in the room were off.

His eyes flew open. Something wasn't right. But no one had entered the room. The curtains around his bed hadn't been drawn, so he was able to see the other beds. No one was in them from what he could see from the moonlight streaming in. Draco's mind swam, wondering why he had suddenly awoken in a light panic. A heaviness, familiar to him began to push his body into the mattress. Draco's heart fluttered in terror as he tried to leap from the bed, but as before, he could not move. Perhaps this time he could see what was attacking him…Draco's eyes remained open as his body was forced not to move. The pressure was most severe around his chest, yet he saw nothing. Just then, something cold traveled up from his jugular notch. Something cold, and wet…a tongue! It left behind a trail of wetness that prickled in the cold air. It continued to lick to his earlobe. Draco's body felt weak and violated under the perverse pressure. A lone squeak escaped his lips. The tongue sensation ceased and the pressure lifted. His body bolted upright, and the lanterns in the room lit up. Breath coming in quick, panicked, ragged attempts, Draco pressed his body against the headboard and tucked his knees against his chest, his hands cupping the sides of his legs. What was this horrid thing that insisted on attacking him like this? He swore though, if it was some prank, he wouldn't hesitate to use _Avada Kedavra_. Malfoy now kept seeing dark shadows out of the corners of his eyes in dimly lit areas. Was he going mad?

The door jerked open and Blaise angrily stormed in. Immediately he glanced at Draco.

"Don't think about asking me about detention or I might puke!" his voice growled. Draco watched him as he furiously wrenched the covers of his bed up and fitfully changed over into his night attire. Slipping into the bed he fell back down and muttered something obscene. Rolling over to one side, he finally quieted down, and didn't move again. The small lamp by his bedside went out, leaving only Draco's on. Something on the nightstand caught his eye. It couldn't be…He had lost it somewhere back at his manor…Draco's wand lay perfectly straight on the table, it wasn't there when he had gone to bed. Every hair on his body stood on end as his skin crawled beneath his clothes. How had it gotten there? Reaching for it, his fingertips brushed the wood. It was real alright. Clutching it in his fingers, he whispered,

"_Lumos!" _instantly the wand tip lit up with a small glowing orb.

"_Nox…" _he muttered. The orb died away in an instant. He'd have to test it out later, just to see if it was jinxed or something. But for now, he had classes in the morning to worry about.

Draco had been the first one to Potions that day. Slughorn hadn't even opened up the door. Sitting down against the wall, he hoped homework this week wouldn't be unbearably suffocating. Though he doubted it. Every professor in the castle probably loved drowning their students in parchment. Voices were echoing down the corridor. Turning his head, he could already tell who they belonged to. The Golden Trio. Harry appeared first, talking to Hermione about something stupid probably. Draco looked the other way. His life was far more interesting and he refused to revert back to teasing these inept gits. Ron scowled at Malfoy as he stopped short. Hermione glanced to the doorway.

"Slughorn hasn't shown up has he?" she asked, to really no one in particular. Draco decided to keep his mouth shut. Harry continued to stare at Malfoy, the miniscule drop of pity he had for the fair haired boy would dry up instantly if he uttered one word of insult. The dream he had had was still sticking to the back of his mind. Harry sat down on the steps and surreptitiously eyed Draco. Normally the boy would've started degrading the three of them and insulting anything about them he could. He wondered if it was because he had the dream too, he was alone, or he was changing…Harry tried to forget the last one.

After several empty minutes of silence, the rest of the class, following Slughorn, arrived.

"Ah, Harry, didn't you hear the announcement? We were going to meet in the courtyard for a brief special event." Harry stood and noticed that all the students had gleeful expressions.

"What, what happened?" he asked, he doubted anything _that _wonderful could've happened, after all, he'd seen a lot.

"This morning a whole herd of sparkling white Unicorns were by Hagrid's hut!" Slughorn seemed overwhelmed. "I couldn't wait to salvage the hair they would leave behind." the professor then pulled out a small purple velvet bag and stuck his hand in. A large silky clump of unicorn hair almost glowed in the dimness of the dungeon. Draco turned his head to look. His body tingled in slight awe. It was beautiful, but the others would never see that.

"Now hurry up let's get into the classroom." he said, flicking his wand to the door and unlocking it. The students eagerly poured in through the door, feeling elated about the unicorn sighting.

"Today I was hoping we could the Draught of Living Death, and then read up potion ingredients and where to find them. You'll be working in assigned pairs." there was a wave of disappointed murmurs and smiles disappeared, but remained hopefully optimistic. "Here's the list right here, just take a look." he instructed as he set up several cauldrons in the workspaces around the room. Lavender and Pavarti squealed with delight as they saw each others name beside one another with an line between them. Many other students were paired with their friends anyway. Draco looked for his name on the list, feeling like he was going to paired with one of the Golden Trio members. He wasn't though. He had been paired with Pansy Parkinson. A slight sensation of relief washed over him, followed by disgust. Draco didn't particularly enjoy Pansy's company any more. She was-

"Oh, Draco! We got paired together!" her voice whispered excitedly. "Com'on! Let's go to that empty workspace in the corner!" her fingers clamped onto his arm and led him away. Hermione glared scornfully at Pansy then looked at her name. She was working with Neville.

"Oh, wonderful!" she said, not sarcastically at all, wishing to use this opportunity to help him with potions. Harry saw his name next to Ron's and grinned broadly as he sighed.

"Thank Merlin, if I got stuck with a few other particular people in the class I think I'd poison them." Ron muttered. The two moved close to Hermione and Neville's workspace, inadvertently they were also situated next to Pansy and Draco. Slughorn's hands snuck into the velvet pouch once more and sifted through the unicorn hair. He tittered to himself as the students began to work. Pansy gazed lovingly at Draco as his dull and haunted eyes stared down. Hermione glanced at her advanced Potions book and directed Neville through.

"If I'm making you feel stupid, tell me…I don't want to offend you." she whispered sympathetically. Ron and Harry goofed off for a moment before getting to work. They had two periods to perfect the potion, why rush? Hermione gave them a stern glare as they chuckled and accidentally bumped a pair of silver tongs to the ground. Ron bent down to pick it up, as he did, Harry's hand hit his shoulder to inform him of something.

"What?" he asked, standing up and leaning close.

"Why do you think Malfoy hasn't said anything insulting to us yet? He had a perfect opportunity when we were standing outside the door." he said, his tone curious. Ron shrugged and watched his apathetic expression stare off at the floor as Pansy clung to his arm and read the instructions.

"Maybe it's that pug-face Pansy." Ron said, a little too loud, for Pansy Parkinson had looked in his direction and scowled maliciously. Draco gave a ragged sigh and picked up the Valerian roots, beginning to start the potion. Hermione worked diligently with Neville, but she was still hesitant about crushing the sopohorous beans rather than cutting them. Nonetheless, she borrowed Harry's idea and crushed them. Draco jumped as Slughorn approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you get to see these, Mr. Malfoy? Here, here!" he whispered anxiously, holding the bag out to Draco. Reaching his hand in, the pale blonde boy could not believe how silky and unmatted the hair was. The touch against his flesh chilled him as he gave a weak smile.

"It's very nice." he muttered quietly. The professor smiled and moved away to check on the progress of the students. Pansy giggled sweetly and gave Draco's arm a squeeze. Her face then went to the cauldron to see when it would turn clear. Hermione scooted over to Harry and gently moved him aside to speak to him, Ron leaned his head back to listen as well.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but maybe your dream wasn't just that. Maybe it really _did _happen! Or maybe he had the same dream….I can't wait until lunch, I'll use that time to visit the library." she explained keeping her eyes on Draco's seemingly depressed expression. Although she was glad they weren't being mercilessly insulted by him. Even his cohorts seemed to lay off them for today. Suddenly a bubbling explosion startled the class. Everyone turned to see Pansy Parkinson's face covered in a thick black tar like substance. Hermione didn't hold back her laughs, but she did it silently. Pavarti and Lavender snickered and commented about the condition of her hair afterwards. Harry and Ron grinned stupidly and fell apart when Slughorn peeled off the tar. It was stuck onto her face, she could breathe though, unfortunately.

"Er…perhaps you should visit the Hospital Wing. Miss Granger could you bring her there?" Hermione's face fell stone cold then she nodded.

"Of course, professor." she mumbled, pinching the hem of Pansy's robes and dragging her away.

"Don't touch me Mudblood!" Pansy tried to shriek, but with the tar caked on her face it sounded like muffled gibberish. Harry and Ron stifled their laughs and continued to mix the potion. Draco stared at Pansy as she left with Granger. It didn't seem possible, that the cauldron would erupt in her face. Slughorn approached Neville and nudged him.

"Since you and Miss Granger finished first could you assist Draco in his draught?" he asked. Neville's stomach clenched, nervous that Draco would insult him in some way.

"_Scourgify." _he said. The cauldron immediately cleaned itself and Neville desperately tried to recall what Hermione taught him. Draco shivered for a moment. He wondered if he was truly safer around others, and if not…this thing could follow him anywhere. Even his dreams.


	5. Voices, a Sign, and a Traitor

Narcissa waited by a huge bay window, sitting casually on a finely crafted baby blue chaise lounge. She'd sent an owl to Dumbledore asking if Draco was at Hogwarts. Sometime during the early morning, she went to check on him. Bellatrix was acting strange, well, stranger than usual. Strange in the sense that she knew something others did not. Lucius had left the manor, a mission from Voldemort. The Dark Lord had actually reappeared at the manor and personally sought for Lucius. Narcissa was tempted to ask him where Draco had gone, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was as if her breath had gone dry, like a lake being robbed of its water from the harsh sun. Every few minutes or so, she would see Bellatrix peering around the corner of something at her. It was too unlikely that Draco would run away from home, especially with all the Death Eaters roaming the yards. He could've apparated, but still…where would he go?

A Great Horned Owl was visible against the white sky. It flew straight for the open window next to the one Narcissa was at. It swooped in gracefully and landed right beside her. Hooting a brief greeting. A note was tied to its foot. Slowly she undid the red velvet ribbon and unfolded the parchment.

_Yes…_

It couldn't have been a more ambiguous message. 'Yes'…how informative. Just then, as she tipped the parchment forward and look out the window, a silver glint at the bottom caught her eye. At the bottom, there appeared to be an invisible signature. Tipping the parchment around until she could read it clearly, her fingers tipped it to the left to read the beginning, and to the right to read the end.

Dumbledore

Now she understood. Perhaps he was wary of owl interception and now signed his messages with an invisible signature, and left very short answers to prevent anyone from getting explicit information. _Clever. But not clever enough to save you. _She thought, remembering how Draco's task to murder him was still up in the air. At least Draco was at Hogwarts, and safe. Voldemort couldn't torment him there.

Draco stayed a distance away from Potter as he moved up the stairs to the Astronomy classroom. He hoped the professor would have a better lesson plan than just throwing him with Potter and leaving for about an hour. The corridor in which their classroom was located was always deserted. No one ever really came up here, except for this class. As they neared the classroom, they heard the professor talking. Absently, the two of them hoped he wasn't talking to himself. Moving into the classroom, they saw- Hermione Granger speaking to him. She was holding an Advanced Astrology book. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"Er…Hermione…what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Advanced Astrology. I was informed there was a significant shortage of students in the Astronomy class, and I was the only one who signed up for Astrology, so, they combined the two classes into one." she explained, her eyes flicking to Malfoy, who stared at nothing. _Great. She's the last thing I need. What's next? Weaselbee? _He thought. Professor Revain, looking even more sullen and hollow than the last time, signaled them to sit down.

"I am going to put you two," he pointed to Draco and Harry, "work together again on this book of constellations and dream meanings. I know dreams are saved for Divination, but this is only a short piece while I review with Miss Granger, the basics of Astrology." he said, handing them an even more delicately crafted book. This one was deep crimson with a golden binding on the edges. Harry took the book and sat down, flipping it open to the first page. Draco sat, reluctantly, down beside Harry and half glanced at the book, half went to sleep. Professor Revain took Hermione to the other side of the room and began to ask questions about complicated topics that Harry decided not to fry his brain listening to.

"What are meteors called that explode with a thunder sound? How would I know?" Harry read the question aloud and rolled his eyes.

"Bolides." Draco answered in a low mutter, his eyes were closed. Harry glared at the Slytherin. Flipping to the answer key, he looked down the list. He was correct.

"How do you know so much about Astronomy?" Harry dared to make conversation.

"None of your business is it?" Draco replied with a sneer. Harry scoffed and moved his chair away.

"Fine with me. If your dying in a bathroom again, I'll just assume it's none of my business." he spat. Draco ignored him and laid his head on the table, keeping his eyes closed.

"Fine by me. I didn't need your help." he mumbled.

"If it wasn't for Ginny and I, you'd probably still be lying on the bathroom floor!"

"Someone would've gotten me."

"No one cares about you! No one would bother looking for you!" Draco's breath hitched and tears pricked the back of his eyes. _DON'T YOU DARE LET THIS- THIS…PRETENDER GET TO YOU, DRACO! _He told himself furiously. _Malfoys are too high of standards to cry anyhow. _The tears dried away behind his eyes and he raised his head.

"Are you quite sure about that, Potter?" he spat the name. Harry glared at him, though he wasn't particularly angry…Draco looked down to the table.

"Perhaps you should've left me there…death wouldn't've been so bad…" his stomach clenched tightly and he was glad he hadn't eaten since he'd woken up in the manor. Harry's expression molded into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" even his voice had softened.

"You wouldn't care. You've always hated me." Draco didn't look near the other boy. Harry stared, dumbfounded. There was no way Malfoy could be cracking now. A deep shudder startled him. _Maybe he did have that dream…This is too weird. _He thought. Trying to distract himself from Draco's fading hostility, he looked at the book.

"Um, okay then…Which of Mar's moons is the smallest in the solar system?" he asked a question and hoped Draco would say something that wasn't disturbing.

"Demios." he answered softly. Harry looked up at him.

"Yes…" he knew that though. Why was Malfoy acting so weird? It killed him, he needed to find out why. He almost missed the merciless teasing he did the three of them, but not very much.

Hermione had persuaded Harry and Ron to join her in the library that lunch period. The snow was falling again and the sky was a menacing dark grey. No one was going outside today. After all, they had been drowned in homework again, and Harry and Ron hoped Hermione would give them some help as they studied.

"I wasn't paying attention to you two over in the corner, I was too busy impressing Mr. Revain. He's a strange man though. He almost reminds me of a vampire." Hermione's attitude was the exact opposite of the weather. The new Astronomy professor had been so impressed with Hermione's knowledge, that he didn't give her homework for three days. Which was a very positive thing for Hermione, considering the other load of things she had to accomplish. Harry and Ron were overjoyed that Snape was no longer the Potions professor. Slughorn graded them all fairly, but now Snape was trying to bring him down in his best subject. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The three of them chose a small cozy alcove near a large window overlooking the great snowy landscape. Spreading their homework across the table, Ron and Harry continually shared answers, which Hermione often corrected while she held a book about dreams and meanings across her lap.

"Harry, have you only had this dream once?" she interrupted him every couple of minutes or so to ask him unusual or simple questions.

"How did the dream begin?"

"Yes, and it was dark, then it got light and I was on a spiral wooden staircase." he answered, then began laughing with Ron as they scared the wits out of a first-year by making a book fly at him, snapping open and close.

"Was the dream very vivid or fuzzy?"

"Hermione, I don't kn-"

"What? What then! If you want, you can take this Trelawney, I'm sure she'd give you some crazy answer. I'm only trying to help if it's possible." she snapped. Harry, seriously not in the mood to deal with this right now, gave up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. The dream was very clear, and I could see detail in the environment." he answered.

"Thank you." Hermione growled. Ron rolled his eyes at the girl and laid his head against the backside of the chair.

"I think classes start again in three minutes." he said, packing away all the unfinished homework and glanced to another small alcove in the library. His hand flew back and smacked Harry across the chest without looking.

"OW! Ron what the-"

"SHHH! Look at that." he whispered. He was pointing to a large comfy chair situated in front of a big window. Hermione leaned forward and stared in disbelief.

"How come we didn't see him before?" In the big armchair…was Draco Malfoy. However, he had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the side. Curled up in the chair with him were his feet, missing shoes. A book was resting on the floor, overturned to a certain page. Hermione kneeled down and picked it up. Harry and Ron looked closely at Draco's face to make sure he was really asleep. He was out.

"_Demons and Characteristics of Demons." _Hermione read out loud, she looked up. In the book was a small article labeled with what she had just said.

"Demons?" Ron exclaimed. The bell suddenly rang and the three of them looked at one another. Hermione placed the book back down and looked at Draco.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No way, let's leave him there. At least then we won't have to deal with him in Defense the Dark Arts." Ron said, walking away. Hermione followed. Harry stayed behind and stared at Draco's face. _'Won't have to deal with him'. _He thought. _Ron doesn't know that he's apparently depressed. I want to know what's going on. _

"Harry? Are you coming? We're going to be late for Snape's class!" Hermione's voice was a little anxious, the library was quite far from the classroom.

"Coming." he said sharply, turning and jogging off. Behind them, Draco's heart stopped beating.

Back in the Common Room of Gryffindor tower, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were desperately trying to finish a ten page essay for professor Snape about counter jinxes. Due tomorrow.

"Why did you have to give him an attitude?" Hermione sneered at Harry. "Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?"

"Yeah Harry, the next time you want to pull something like that, kindly leave us out of it. Fifty House Points from Gryffindor!" he said. "Not to mention all the other Gryffindors got the same assignment! They'll hate us for a while." he muttered, moving onto his second page of the essay. Hermione was already nearing her fifth page.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, Hermione," Harry said, distracting them from the assignment, "did Madam Pompfrey get all that tar gunk off Pansy's face?" Hermione snickered and scowled.

"Yes, unfortunately, however the tar had a negative reaction to her skin and now her face is covered in red and purple blisters!" she grinned. "Normally I wouldn't laugh at that, but Pansy deserves it." there was a short silence as the group unceasingly worked on the essay. Harry paused again and looked at the floor.

"Hey, how come Malfoy never showed up to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked. The two of them stopped and looked up.

"I almost forgot about that." Ron said. Hermione stared, her mouth slightly agape.

"Do you think he's still sleeping in the library?"

"No way, Madam Pince would've kicked him out by then…" Ron said, though he wasn't certain.

"Why do you suppose there was a book about…Demons on the floor?"

"I'm not sure…." Hermione leaned back in the couch and shivered. "Have you noticed how depressed he's looked this week? When we were in the dungeons, I was certain he was going to say something, but he never did."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with your dream, Harry." Ron whispered, leaning forward. Harry cringed. He had been trying to forget the disturbing events.

"I really don-" just then, Professor Mcgonagall strode in through the portrait door, looking furious and terrified.

"Professor, what-" Hermione began.

"You three, come with me to the Hospital Wing immediately!" she said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her, with trouble for her pace was so quick as she ascended the moving stairs and glided down corridors. The three exchanged gut-wrenching expressions as they felt as if they were going to be eviscerated. The heavy oak doors to the Hospital Wing opened upon command by Mcgonagall. The entire Wing was empty, except Madam Pompfrey and-

Mcgonagall led them to the only occupied bed and stood by it. Staring at the three of them. Harry's heart swelled. Draco Malfoy's body lay on the bed. Completely unmoving, not breathing, or twitching or anything. Madam Pompfrey sat on the other side of him.

"Were you three in the library at noontime?" Mcgonagall asked. The three remained silent, still in shock and terror. Hermione's eyes watered as they looked at Draco's frozen face.

"Y-yes…" Harry whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"Was Draco Malfoy in the library at the same time?"

"Yes, but-"

"Was he awake when you saw him?"

"No, and we-"

"You realize this is the second time Draco Malfoy has been found unconscious under your witness?" Mcgonagall was trembling very slightly, she was furious, but terrified.

"Professor, I would never hurt him! And I haven't hurt him!" Harry said, his voice so loud and sharp that it jumped them all, except Draco. "Besides," Harry continued, "Ginny found him the first time, and the three of us found him the second. It's not just me!" his voice grew louder. Hermione sobbed behind him, startling him for a moment.

"H-he's not…dead is he?" she cried softly. Madam Pompfrey made eye contact with Hermione and nodded solemnly. The young witch felt her breath hitch. It was true the three of them hated Malfoy, but never wished for him to die. Just as Mcgonagall sat down, the double doors opened. Dumbledore and Snape strode straight to the bed Draco was lying dead in. All of them immediately parted. The Headmaster sat down on the bed next to Draco and held onto his hand, trying to figure something out. Snape and Harry glared hatefully at one another. Ron stared at Draco and hoped this was all some terrible misunderstanding, or a dream. Dumbledore placed a hand over Draco's heart and waited.

"This is odd."

"What's odd!" Madam Pompfrey, Mcgonagall, and Hermione said at once. The three of them looked curiously at one another.

"He doesn't feel…completely dead." Dumbledore said slowly.

"What do you mean not completely dead?" Snape queried.

"I can feel his mind is at work, but I cannot interfere with it."

"Why can't you?" Ron asked.

"It may damage him." the things being said now frightened them all, except Dumbledore and Snape.

"When should we expect him to wake?" Snape crossed his arms. Dumbledore shrugged.

"A few minutes, hours, days, weeks, he could be like this until he di-" just then, Draco's body shuddered and his eyes flew open as he sucked in a huge gulp of air, startling everyone.

"Draco…" Snape whispered. Draco's body was shaking in terror, his eyes were wide, as if he'd seen unmentionable things.

"There's voices in my head…" his voice was unreasonably high, and he didn't look at any of them. "They're lying to me…" everyone around him was stunned. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, inadvertently ceasing his uncontrollable shaking.

"Draco, are these voices familiar to you?" he asked, trying to get the panicked boy to look him in the eye. Draco shook his head.

"How many are there?"

"Two…but one of them sounds like….." he couldn't bring himself to say anything. As he did, his trembling body went still and his breathing regulated, his eyes were open normally.

"Draco, who was the voice you recognized?" Dumbledore asked, gently nudging him.

"Voldemort…"

Draco was completely calm now. Snape didn't even have to procure a Calming Draught. The strange episode passed without much evidence that it had really occurred. Dumbledore made Harry, Ron and Hermione swear that this event would never leave the confinements of their minds and was to be never spoken of to anyone. Dumbledore also said that the reason why Draco's body reacted so violently the moment he woke up was due to the fact that he had been 'dead'. It was all too confusing to Harry, and his friends. Dumbledore had ushered them out of the Hospital Wing to keep Draco from lashing out. Professor Snape and Mcgonagall had left merely minutes after. Dumbledore retreated to his study to ponder why Voldemort's voice and another one were heard in Draco's mind. He knew that the young Malfoy boy had practiced Occlumency and had it under control…then again…

Draco leaned against the steel headboard of the cot. He was sick of everyone doting over him and really only wanted to fade away into the background of everyday Hogwarts life, or even better, just go home. But there was complication with that one. He would be even more alone, and the risks of going back were too high.

Madam Pompfrey wouldn't allow Draco out of the Hospital Wing until Dumbledore believed he was safe. Draco was furious and threatened to tell his father, like always. He never really did, not even that one time when Professor Moody transfigured him into a white Ferret and bobbed him up and down and shoved him into Crabbe's pants. Lucius would probably never speak to him again, or die of embarrassment. He wasn't sure what his father would do half the time. He mostly went to the Ministry and manipulated things from there.

The shattered window above the last bed Draco was in had been completely repaired. Madam Pompfrey was sitting in her office for once. Not moving or rushing around, just sitting and possibly reading a Magical Healing book of some sort. Draco had been left in his school robes fortunately. If he really wanted to, he could sneak out of the hospital and continue classes, or actually go to his night Astronomy class, the first time they'd have class under appropriate stargazing conditions. Draco felt for his wand. It was tucked securely in his pocket. Taking the chance, he slid off the bed. It creaked.

"Damn…." he mouthed. Watching Madam Pompfrey's door and pulling out his wand, he pointed it to the bed and whispered,

"_Silencio." _immediately, the bed stopped creaking. Slipping off without caution, he kept his eye on the door of the office and strode to the big oak doors. Suddenly the door made a deep locking noise and behind him,

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave without Dumbledore's approval, Mr. Malfoy." she said sweetly, and truly, not the fake sweetness Umbridge often passed off. Draco sighed in irritation and sauntered back over to his cot.

"Fine." he growled through clenched teeth. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched as she retreated back to her office. Just then the door behind him opened and Dumbledore strode in straight to Madam Pompfrey, ignoring Draco. He moved her to her office to speak to her privately, and the door closed. The Malfoy boy gritted his teeth and expected them to be speaking about him. He wasn't Potter, he didn't need to be protected. Dumbledore never cared once about him, why should he now? After all, Draco was a Death Eater. Suddenly an idea entered his mind. While they were speaking he could leave. Right now they'd never notice. Taking a quick glance to the door, he began to move away to the other side of the Hospital Wing. He was almost a foot from the door when the office door cracked open. Freezing, he whipped around and watched. Dumbledore's body moved out of the office, his head down, then he turned back and closed the door. Draco sighed and put a silencing charm on the door before he opened it. Slipping out of the Hospital Wing, he shut the door. Quickly, his head swiveled as he glanced down the corridors. No one was there. However, he had to remain wary for Mcgonagall and Snape. If they found him outside of the hospital they would immediately bring him back, and maybe deduct House Points, not that he gave a rat's hat for that anymore. He wondered where he should go then. The Slytherin Common Room was too far from here, Snape would most likely be lurking there, and if Draco returned, everyone would question him. Dashing down the corridor, he slowly peered around the corner. Clear. Even the ghosts seemed absent, yet they probably wouldn't stop him if he walked normally. If he appeared to be sneaking around it would look suspicious. Sighing deeply, Draco decided on a place to remain for a while.

Severus Snape sat in his office in the dungeon. His head in his hands as his eyes stared down at a blank parchment. Never had he felt this torn in years. He had no idea what to even think anymore. If only he could expedite the mission from Lord Voldemort, and the Unbreakable Vow would cease. As he lifted his head, a chilling voice echoed loudly in his head.

"_**Severus…I need to know if you are on my side. Nagini has informed me that you allowed Draco to escape the Shrieking Shack. However, not only allow him, but assisted him!" **_Voldemort's voice sounded too calm though, which disturbed Snape as the voice continued to speak to him.

"_**I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, if you comply and succeed I will have no need to kill you. Slip Draco a Sleeping Potion, and bring him to me, at Wool's Orphanage. Only when you have done this, will I further instruct you…" **_The grating voice in his head stopped, and Severus realized he was on the floor. Getting to his feet, he quickly sat back into the chair, his body shaking. He would die either way would he not? Failing to complete Voldemort's mission, or putting Draco's life in danger. Either way he would die.

For almost an eternity, Severus didn't move. Contemplating his choices. Finally…he decided upon one

Draco slid into the 2nd floor girl's bathroom and shut the door silently. It was absurd for him, a Malfoy, to be hiding in the opposite gender's bathroom as he cried his eyes out. _Who cares?_ According to Voldemort, the Malfoys were out of luck, pride and chances. Even though Draco had grown to appreciate Myrtle, and her time to listen to him, he hoped that she was elsewhere right now. His hope was true. Neither sound nor sight indicated that she was here at the moment.

Moving past the sinks, he eyed a particular stall and moved toward it. Suddenly, something odd caught his eye as he slipped past the stall door. Two pale feet were lying against the ground behind a wall, the rest of the body was out of sight. Even from afar, to small blotches of blood were visible on the ankle. Reaching for his wand, he dared to venture out and see what this was. Moving slowly over the iron grate between the aisles, the boy lifted his wand and noticed his arm was trembling. As he came around the corner of the wall, he saw the bathroom tiles bathed in blood. His stomach churned then formed into a rock as he saw the body was missing its upper half. The spinal cord lay broken out of the bottom half and skin had been torn away- Draco whirled around and sprinted to a toilet, any one. Falling to his knees over the white porcelain, he felt every content of his stomach immediately leave as he heaved it into the toilet water. When he believed he had finished, he took deep gasps of breath, and with a flick of his wand, flushed, the whatever it was, down the toilet. Curled up on the cold tile floor, Draco lay completely still. His breathing being the only thing keeping him calm. _What-what was that? Why was that there! Is there something dangerous loose in the castle? _He began to panic once more. Slowly lifting his body up and spinning around, he ducked his head low to look at it again. But…it wasn't there to look at. Draco bolted to his feet, a little quick, and immediately felt the effects of dizziness and fell to the ground. Trying again, he pushed the door open and merely crept along the other aisle. When he was at the edge, he slowly peeked around the corner, seriously expecting some deranged murderer to be standing there with a crooked smile and pounce on him. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Staggering back, the petrified Draco went back into a stall and collapsed on the floor, shaking and sweating profusely.

Claws pattered and echoed on the tiles of the bathroom. Not a big creature from the daintiness of the sound, though it did sound dog-like. Draco froze, listening to it. Wondering if he was going completely insane..the sounds stopped outside the entrance to the stalls. Unfortunately, the boy was laying on the ground facing away from the entrance, unable to see what was happening. Eventually he sat up and looked at the door of the bathroom stall. It was ajar. Draco jumped as something white and fluffly appeared in front of him. It was a little…dog? How did it-

The dog gave a bark and wagged its tail at the blonde boy. Malfoy stared, the same troubled expression on his face. It seemed to affect the dog, for its tail fell to the floor and it stopped moving. Creeping forward, it moved over to Draco and curled up beside him, whimpering appeasingly. _This is very very odd. _He thought. Reaching a tentative hand out, the blonde boy stroked the dog's fur. It was coarse and almost seemed to stick to his skin. Pulling away in anguish, Draco decided it was best not to touch the dog.

For about twenty minutes he sat against the side of the stall with his eyes closed. Footsteps echoed on the bathroom floor. Draco's eyes flew open, and looked to his side. The dog had disappeared. Suddenly the stall door opened with a violent swing, and standing there with his black robes, was Severus Snape. Glaring at the professor, Draco refused to budge.

"What are you doing in the girl's lavatory, Draco? What would your father say about this?" The Malfoy boy only stared up disdainfully and refused to speak to him.

"Dumbledore knows you left the Hospital Wing. It would be wise to return there immediately. I was to escort you back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I can walk myself down, _professor_." Draco got to his feet, but couldn't leave, for Snape was blocking the way out. The older man's lip curled in anger.

"Watch your tone boy, if you keep this up I will escort you by force." he growled. Malfoy hissed through his teeth as Snape moved away from the door and Draco quickly walked away to escape him. The professor's hand latched onto his arm tightly, and began to drag him away.

Snape ushered him through the huge doors. Standing there was Dumbledore, Madam Pompfrey in the background.

"Draco, I do not mind if you do not want protectection. But the least you could've done was wait for me to tell you that you were allowed to return to your classes." Dumbledore said, his voice was calm. Snape released Draco, pushing him away toward the Headmaster. Madam Pompfrey signaled the boy over.

"Come, come," she coaxed, "I want do a short test to see if you're alright." she whispered as she put a hand on Draco's shoulder and led him to her office. A large floor length mirror sat against a wall.

"Now, Draco, I need you to tell me if you see anyone else in the mirror besides yourself." She closed the door. Dumbledore walked past Snape, a shadow of cleverness across his face. Severus waited until he had gone, then swiftly made his way to Draco's bedside before he returned. Pointing his wand to the glass beside the boy's bedside, he evaporated the Calming Draught left there incase he had a nervous breakdown.

"_Aguamenti." _he whispered, water pooled inside the glass halfway. Reaching into a deep pocket in his robes, his fingers found a small phial of a…Sleeping Potion. Using his thumb to flip the top off, he poured every drop into the water and tucked the phial back into his robes. Moving over to a portrait on the wall, he pretended to study it as Madam Pompfrey returned with Draco. Severus watched from the corner of his eye. Apparently the Malfoy boy had not been excused from the Hospital Wing as he sat down in the cot, his back leaning against the metal headboard. Approaching the boy, Snape stood over him.

"You failed her test didn't you?" Draco stared at him defiantly.

"I told her I saw a shadow behind me. Then I failed…" he broke away eye contact from Snape. Severus glanced at the glass of water beside him.

"Perhaps you should take a sip of the Calming Draught then, clearly you are…distressed." he sneered. Draco's eyes flicked to the glass, then back to Snape.

"I don't think that's necessary." he hissed.

"Draco, just take a sip. I can see it in your eyes. You're beginning to hallucinate."

"I don't need to take some ridiculous Calming garbage! I need to get out here is what I need to do!" he shouted in a low whisper.

"Either you drink it now, or I force it down your throat." Snape's eyebrow went up, "Your choice." Draco's teeth were clenched so tightly his gums began to hurt. Taking the glass, he lifted it to his lips. Before the liquid entered his mouth, he clamped his lips shut.

"Draco, I've seen that trick far too many times. Drink it now." Snape began to lose patience with this. Rolling his eyes dramatically, the boy took a gulp and swallowed it, aggressively placing the glass back onto the table beside him.

Severus watched eagerly, for the effects to take hold of Draco, but most certainly didn't allow this emotion to show on his face.

"You can leave now! You don't have to watch me sit here!" the boy snapped angrily. Severus said nothing, but knew in another thirty seconds…

Draco noticed that his body was feeling exhausted. The sensation crept through his body into his eyes, and he felt ready to fall into a deep sleep…

"Oh…my…god! YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE POISONED ME!" Draco screamed. Severus stared apathetically.

"Draco, I am only doing this protect you." The boy almost started to panic at the situation, tiring out his body even quicker.

"You traitor…." his body fell back and he went still. Severus sighed lightly and moved over to lift Draco into his arms. Closing his eyes, a whip-like crack disturbed the silence of the Hospital Wing, and Severus disapparated with Draco in his arms


	6. Shattered Innocence

_Wool's Orphange_

Wool's Orphange stood barren and decrepit as it loomed eerily across the large untended lawn. The grass had browned from the lack of attention and twisted around in odd shapes. The tall iron gates had rusted away and only half the entrance remained intact. Severus Snape was dauntless to the appearance of the building. In his arms, he could already feel the effects of the Sleeping Potion waning. He hoped Draco would wake before he came into any real danger. A low warning hiss emitted from a dark corner before the peeling green doors. Snape looked down and saw Nagini curled up tightly, flashing her teeth angrily at him. It was obvious to him that she had not forgotten the drastic escape in the Shrieking Shack. Severus only then realized that the front door was ajar. The snake slithered through it and hissed as if it was speaking to someone. Draco shuddered in Snape's arms. Suddenly, Voldemort's pale face appeared at the door, the rest of his body was cloaked in the same color as the dark insides of the building.

"Severus…" he said, his voice calm, and slightly untrusting, "you have only moderately impressed me." his eyes flicked to Draco, an odd eagerness was clearly visible in his expression. "You have the boy, hand him to me." Voldemort's arms opened up as he glared at Snape. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus had passed Draco into The Dark Lord's clutches. _Be stoic. Nothing may show. _He told himself, as an extra precaution to his Occulemency. He watched the boy, feeling almost awful inside as Malfoy's face grimaced in subconscious awareness that he had been passed on into danger. Voldemort clutched him tightly and smiled creepily.

"Well done, Severus. You are dismissed." he said, disappearing into the darkness, the door closed after Nagini slithered in as well, leaving the haunted man to stand before the closed, and undoubtedly magically, locked doors. _What have I done…_He thought, his mid-section tightened in guilt. Nevertheless, Severus slowly turned away and walked down the gravel road until he had passed through the iron gates. In a split second, he disapparated, leaving Draco to his wretched fate.

Draco shuddered. Something felt atrociously wrong. However, he could not remember what had happened. Relief crept through him as he felt polyester bed sheets around him. Meaning he had not been removed from the Hospital Wing. Although, something disturbed him. Instead of hearing the sounds of Hogwarts around him, the room was eerily silent, with a faint low humming far below him. Draco dared to open an eye. As soon as he did, a hiss startled him. Blasting upwards and looking to his right, he saw- Nagini? The snake wasn't a threat to him at the moment, and Malfoy glanced around at his surroundings. It was _far _from Hogwarts. The room was dank, dusty and dark, with only the open cracked and stained window letting in the light of the afternoon. The bed frame was rusted and toward the headboard, which Draco was facing rather than being against, were pieces of broken rope, as if to…restrain someone. A small odd light sat idly alone on a broken desk. The lone rug on the floor was yellow, and slick looking, and churned Malfoy's stomach. The only thing nice and clean in the room was, well Draco obviously, but also the bed sheets. The pale yellow afternoon light glowed on the already beige sheets. Nagini curled up and watched Draco as if she were guarding him. Panic rose in the young wizard's chest as he began to wonder where Severus Snape had gone. What had he done to him? Why was he here? Where was he? More importantly, why in all bloody hell was Nagini here? The door behind him began to crack open. Nagini glanced to the door and hissed in pleasure. A chill emitted from behind him, and Draco couldn't help but tremble.

"Draco…" a cold and serpent like voice purred. Malfoy couldn't turn around. It hurt to do so. He knew who this was, exactly, who it was. Voldemort, who had also ordered Greyback to capture him and bring the boy to the Shrieking Shack. "What an enormous pleasure to see your face once more…" he said, standing behind Draco near the end of the bed. Nagini hissed knowingly, and disappeared onto the floor. Malfoy was petrified, and couldn't so much as blink. Behind him, a hand slid across the faded metal of the footboard, the crisp noise sending dangerous tingles down Draco's spine. Finally, he found his voice.

"What are you planning to do to me?" he was discouraged greatly on how weak and shaky it sounded. Voldemort was eerily silent. Draco whipped around, his arms trembling.

"You'll see. In time…" and with that remark, he flicked his wand to the window. Instantly, a black curtain spawned from nowhere and blocked all the light, engulfing them in darkness. Draco gasped sharply, and jumped as Nagini slithered over his ankle. A small yellow glow appeared in the darkness. Voldemort had cast Lumos and sauntered over to Draco. Suddenly, magical bonds erupted from the footboard and quickly curled around Malfoy's wrists, ensnaring them and tightly pinning them to the thin metal columns.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice quavered.

"Shhh, do not speak." Voldemort said as he placed his wand on the broken desk and moved over to the boy. He was now lying on the bed with head against the mattress, and breathing rather quickly.

"Please! I don't know what you want but if you just let me go-" a loud flutter of robes cut him off as Voldemort was suddenly beside him on the bed, his pale dead fingers stroking Draco's silken flesh. Leaning into his ear, he whispered.

"Has anyone ever told you how _beautiful _you are?" Draco's mind panicked like a terrified animal desperate for escape. The room seemed too warm and yet he shivered. Nagini snaked around the footboard and up around Draco's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. The room seemed pitch dark, even though the glowing orb from the wand was but three feet away, and the ebony curtain drawn across the window had missed a corner, allowing a sliver of light to escape.

"Why are you doing this?" the words never left his lips, and merely died upon contact with the air. Voldemort's stale breath caressed Draco's ear, then his cold lips touched the skin.

"This doesn't have to do with my father anymore…does it?" Malfoy said, trying to distract him with anything. The Dark Lord gave a bitter laugh.

"You don't catch on very swiftly do you?" he taunted, rising up from his position to glare down at Draco. "It was merely a ploy, and excuse for me to have you in _my possession!_" his tongue flicked across his lips. "Everyone fell so easily into line with my plan and I refuse to wait any longer!" suddenly, he pressed his lips against Draco's with no warning or mercy. Malfoy gasped in horror and writhed beneath him, however The Dark Lord's body was very heavy against his. He tried to pull his wrists free of the bonds, but was unable. Tears threatened his eyes as Voldemort's hand pressed heavily down against Draco's chest and unbuttoned his school shirt with one finger. Again, without warning, the older man's tongue dove into Malfoy's mouth and caressed his tongue with his own. Draco gagged a little and twisted beneath him. Voldemort pulled off for a brief moment.

"Scream and struggle all you want, my little dragon, no one will hear or save you…" puntuacting his statement, he ground his hips deeply against Draco's and hissed a chuckled when the boy shrieked in protest.

"Stop this please! Please, I'll do anything!" his toes curled and tried to move his hips away from the Dark Lord's. Voldemort's tongue now worked on massaging Draco's left ear, and paused for a moment.

"There is no greater reward then this, Draco…" moving to his neck, he began to suck on the flesh to leave a bruise. Salty tears poured down across Draco's pale skin as he renewed his desperate struggles.

"Oh….god…" he moaned and sobbed as Voldemort's lips trailed lower on his body. Passing over his collarbone, down his chest. The cold lips of the Dark Lord chilled his skin as gooseflesh prickled across his frail body. Nagini hissed in his ear and tightened her grip around his left arm. Moving lower, that disturbing forked tongue of Voldemort's plunged inside his navel, and Malfoy couldn't help but cringe and freeze in that position until he left it alone.

"Oh….stop please! I'll kill Dumbledore if that's what you want…." Draco moaned, his eyes closed in shame and disgust. The Dark Lord did not speak as his fingers crept beneath the hem of his onyx colored pants.

"No! Not that please!" the pale boy gasped. Only then did Voldemort utter a sickening laugh.

"Expect no mercy, little dragon…" he taunted. Unbuttoning the pants, he jerked them down off of Draco and tossed them to the ground, even though he had left the white school shirt on. It was peeled back to reveal all of Malfoy's chest. And that was all The Dark Lord wanted. Draco closed his rain cloud eyes and desperately attempted to disapparate. However nothing occurred. He could barely even concentrate long enough to form a picture in his mind. Voldemort came back up to lay on top of Draco's unclad chest. Malfoy shivered and looked toward the wand on the table. The light was fading from the tip. He cringed as cold lips brushed his ear.

"Were you trying to disapparate, Draco?" his voice was dangerous, and angry. The boy shook his head, unable to form words.

"Liar…" he hissed, grinding his body against Malfoy's. In the next instant, Voldemort reached down and removed the clothing entirely. It was horrid, unreal, some deranged nightmare. The Dark Lord sheathed himself within Draco, pulling an ear-piercing shriek from him as his back arched in agony. Slowly, the light from the wand tip went out, and they were encased in complete darkness, Draco's lost screams echoed throughout Wool's Orphanage. Never to be heard.

_Hogwarts_

Harry followed Hermione to the Astronomy room. They had been quiet about the dead Draco incidents. No one outside of Hospital Wing that night would _ever _know about it either. Not even his Malfoy's parents, or at least, not yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione only whispered about it when they were completely isolated from every other student or being in Hogwarts. Secretly, Harry hoped Draco was well enough to return to classes. That way, they could spy on him a little.

They entered the classroom. Draco was not there. Hermione sat down beside Harry.

"I checked the Hospital Wing this morning. He wasn't there." she whispered.

"I wonder if his parents brought him home? Or if he's skipping classes." Harry suggested.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione almost seemed to be growing teary, "I know we don't like him much, but I would feel terrible something happened to him!"

"But Hermione, think of _everything _he has done to us. He called you a Mud- well, you know. He's smashed my nose with his foot, made countless terrible remarks…." Harry couldn't go on. His heart ached in pity for the pale Slytherin. After all, he had loathed Severus Snape for the longest time, then peered into the Pensieve by accident and in that time learned exactly why Severus despised him.

"Nevermind, maybe he won't be such a terrible person if he comes back." he changed his answer.

"I hope so." Hermione didn't have much more time to say anything else, for Professor Revain stalked in. His face was almost as white as snow, and his cheeks were sunken in. Harry gazed intently at the man. He almost seemed Vampiric.

"Um, sir," he tried, "are you feeling all right?" Revain jolted a little.

"What! Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes I just forgot to sleep. For a few days." he lied poorly, though it didn't seem like he was trying to hide it at all. Hermione cringed slightly.

"Sir-" she began.

"I'm sorry I have to depart like this, but I must attend to my personal complications. Dumbledore sent a temporary replacement for this class until I am well enough. Sayonara." he said briskly, as he collected his items, and bid them farewell in Japanese. Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and slight concern. After Revain left, the room was silent, and a heaviness hung over the two of them.

"Who do you think is our substitute?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione. She stared straight ahead, as if in a deep thought.

As they sat together in silence, a dark figure passed through the doorway.

"Oh, how wonderful…" a low displeased voice said. Harry looked up, and glared. Severus Snape stepped farther into the classroom. Hermione was still staring intently, now at the desk.

"Why are _you _the replacement for the Astronomy teacher?" Harry tried not to spit in anger. Snape detected his noticeable hostility.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll deduct House Points as well as give out detentions." he sunk into the chair and glared at the two Gryffindors. Hermione suddenly looked up, and glanced around.

"Nice of you to rejoin the real world, Granger…" Snape muttered. She didn't glare at Severus however, instead she raised her hand.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, this is a double Astronomy class-"

"I am well aware of that."

"But, what are you going to have us do?" she continued as if she didn't hear him. Snape's face never once changed expressions. For a few seconds, he remained quiet. Then announced,

"In this rare moment of generosity, I will give these two blocks to you as a study hall. And highly recommend that you work on my Essay on Counterjinxes and achieve nothing short of an 'O'." he seemed reluctant in tone. Hermione sighed lightly through her nose before flipping through her books to begin.

"In recompense for this study hall, I want the two of you on separate ends of the classroom." he suddenly added. Harry opened his mouth to argue, immediately Snape reacted with a raised eyebrow. Shooting off his chair, Harry grabbed his materials and whispered a farewell to Hermione as he sat over in the seat Draco took on their first day of classes. Snowfall began to dance upon the air and cover the ground. At least the Christmas holidays were not far off. Harry clamped his teeth down on his tongue. He almost gave into the urge to ask Snape about Draco's whereabouts. Who cares anyway? Snape could just use Legilimens on him and find out what Potter was thinking about. Although, he had been practicing Occulemency whenever he could. However, the urge to blurt out that question still bubbled viciously in his mind. Hermione was working diligently and didn't so much as glance up at either of them. Hopefully this double block study hall would be a blessing to her, and she would not have to scramble later to finish everything during their time in the Common Room. Harry would actually like to have the ability to speak to Hermione and Ron later, especially before the holidays. Even at the Burrow, it still wouldn't be private enough to have a conversation.

The double block Astronomy drew on agonizingly slow, and Harry was trying so hard not to ask Snape about Draco that he intentionally slid off his chair onto the floor to hurt himself. Snape, of course, critizied him for being a klutz. Hermione didn't even notice. Finally, the bell rang, and Harry shot off his seat, collected his items and rushed through the door. The temptation to ask what happened to Draco was burning a jagged hole in his head. Hermione rushed out after him.

"Harry!" she called, her voice joyful. The boy spun around to face her. "I'm so overwhelmed with joy I can't even speak!"

"Why? That was the worst thing I've had to endure, well, at least for a while." he muttered.

"I finished everything! Astronomy, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms…" she trailed off, "I can finally relax in the Common Room instead of using every morsel of time studying."

The smile didn't leave Hermione's face, even after they sat down in the Great Hall for Dinner. Only then did Harry let loose all his bottled questions, but not before using the Muffliato charm around them.

"What do you think was wrong with Professor Revain? He just bolted from the classroom?" he asked Hermione, who was sitting across from him. She leaned over.

"Harry, you do realize what he is don't you?" Ron and Harry shrugged. "He's a Vampire, like Sanguini. Anyway, he probably just needed to leave for a while." a moment of silence passed over them before Hermione threw her fork onto the table, the loud clatter only startling Ron and Harry. "Oh, Harry where do you think Malfoy is? I've been watching the door for him but he hasn't shown up!" Ron pulled back and made a disdainful expression.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy….Why do we care about him? I know he-" the red haired boy glanced around in caution, even if the charm protected their secrets, "died twice, but still, this is _Malfoy _were talking about. I'm pretty sure doesn't want us in his business-"

"But that's just it!" Harry snapped. "I don't care, we need to find out what the hell is happening to him. People don't die twice, and come back to life. Not to mention, remember when we were standing around him in the Hospital Wing, and he said he heard voices in his head? One of them belonged to-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Ron barked. Harry paused.

"You-Know-Who." he mumbled. Hermione covered her mouth with a hand and leaned on her elbow. The remaining time in the Great Hall passed with no further discussion on Draco's whereabouts, or anything for that matter. The trio made their way to the Common Room in silence.

Slipping into bed, Harry said 'good-night' to Ron, who merely mumbled and flashed a stressed look at him. The others had fallen asleep in mere minutes. Lying in bed, and staring up at the red velvet canopy, Harry nodded off slowly, then scrambled to sit up. He snatched the Marauder's Map off his night stand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered. Gradually, black ink formed the map of Hogwarts and all its inhabitants. His eyes relentless scanned for Draco Malfoy's name about a dozen times. The bathrooms, the dungeons, the library, the Great Hall, everywhere. Sighing in agitation, he leaned back against the headboard and dropped the map over his legs. Staring blankly at it. Just then, he noticed something, odd…in the Dungeon Hall, was Professor Revain…and Pansy Parkinson. Harry watched as Revain's footsteps paced quickly around area. Pansy didn't seem to move an inch. Slowly, getting off the bed, while still watching the map, Harry pointed his wand up.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak!" _he whispered. A slippery sheet hit his side. In the next instant, Harry put his wand in his pocket, the Invisibility Cloak over him, and reached for the map. Suddenly, Revain began to race across the Dungeon Hall. Harry's eyes followed him. The Vampire suddenly jumped through a wall? Or perhaps a window, and then edged his way off the map. Pansy still did not move. Grabbing the map Harry rushed out to the Dungeon Hall.

No one was in the corridors, and therefore he didn't meet anyone as he raced through the them. Not Peeves, and no ghosts. Harry glanced at the map every so often, Pansy never moved from that spot. Harry moved closer and closer, and then he could see himself in the same corridor as her. He was twenty feet from her, now ten, now five…It was utterly dark, and yet Harry was nervous to cast Lumos.

"_Lumos!" _he did it without thinking. "Ahh!" he stumbled backwards as he stared straight at Pansy. She was lying dead against the wall, her skin as white as snow, and teeth marks all over her throat. Harry bent down to study them. Professor Revain had attacked her, obviously, either that or he was nonchalantly walking down the corridor, found her dead, panicked, and ran off. An unlikely story. Harry glanced at the map. A dot marked Severus Snape was making its way around the corner.

"_Nox." _Deciding to leave this up to Snape, Harry inched his way back to the door, watching the map. He felt the door behind him. Severus appeared in the corridor, walking swiftly with his hands in his robe pockets. His head snapped down as he noticed Pansy's dead form. Harry twisted the doorknob, and jolted as it creaked loudly. Snape's head whipped in Harry direction as well as his wand. The cloak flew off him and revealed him standing there, map in one hand, wand in the other.

"Well, well, Potter!" his voice unreadable. "What do you have to say to this!" he shouted. Harry shook his head.

"Professor, I swear I didn't-" Snape was on him in an instant, tightly clutching Harry's collar.

"I likely story! Potter you're in a heap of trouble, facing time in Azkaban, expulsion-"

"Severus." a voice said. They both whipped around. Dumbledore stood there, then looked to Pansy's dead body. Snape held onto Harry as he watched the Headmaster.

"Professor, I swear I can explain everything!" the words rushed out before Snape could silence him.

"Then do so, Harry, this is a severe issue." Dumbledore said, rising up from the floor.

"Yes, Potter, do explain." Snape spat.

"I was in my Common Room, watching this," Harry reluctantly held out the map to Dumbledore, who took it and examined it carefully, "and I saw Professor Revain standing here with Pansy. I watched for a while, and he was pacing, while she stayed still, then he bolted out a window or something, and fled. I came down here after she didn't move for a long time, and I found her dead!" he told his story so fast that by the end, he was gasping for breath. Dumbledore glanced at Pansy's neck again.

"I believe you Harry, the wounds on her neck belong to the teeth of a Vampire. Now come with me, Severus, if you'd please." he said, his uninjured hand rested on the boy's shoulder as he ushered him to the Hospital Wing, he could already tell. Snape lifted Pansy from the ground and followed them. _I'm so panicked I can't even think…_Harry said to himself, his mind and heart racing.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pompfrey gave him a disturbed look. She was probably very upset that she kept seeing him here, especially to others' expense. Snape and Dumbledore stood before Harry as he asked what was going to happen now.

"I have sent an owl to Miss Parkinson's parents. I have also raised alarm for Revain's detainment. You will face no punishment, except that I hold onto this map, Harry." Dumbledore explained. The Gryffindor boy nodded solemnly, and glanced at Pansy's pale dead body. Snape moved away from them and departed briskly as Dumbledore turned around to speak with Madam Pompfrey. Harry sped after Snape and prepare to ask the question that was clawing at his insides.

"Professor! Where is Draco Malfoy?" he shouted, not to finely either. Snape whirled on him and shoved him against the wall, his greasy face merely an inch from his.

"That is none of your business, Potter, as I see it you're killing off your school enemies one- by-one." Severus took off down the corridor and disappeared. Harry waited, then bolted to the Common Room. He could not wait to tell Hermione and Ron about what just happened.

Harry burst through the Common Room door, much to the rage of the Portrait Lady. Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, speaking to Ginny. However, they now stared at Harry like he'd gone mad. Hermione got to her feet.

"Harry! What on earth happened to you!" she cried. Harry rushed to her.

"Stay here, I've got to get Ron and tell you something!" he was so excited, nervous, and distraught, that the stumbled up the stairs, slid down and had to rush back up them again. Ginny was horrified at Harry's asinine behavior. Bursting, again, into a room, Harry flew over to Ron, who had actually woken up in panic, and began shaking him.

"Ron, Ron! I have to tell you something! Com'on! Let's go!" he grabbed Ron, pulled him from the bed, making him fall to the ground before rushing back downstairs. Hermione waited at the bottom of the stairs. The moment Harry was in reach, she grabbed him and held him still.

"Harry! You have to calm down!" she shrieked. Ron tumbled down the stairs and looked at him as well.

"I have never seen you act like this, and quite honestly, it's terrifying. I feel like I'm going to vomit." he said. Ginny had left the Common Room. Harry clenched his fists and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Okay." he said, leading them to the couch he flicked his wand to produce the Muffliato charm, despite the room being empty.

In three minutes he had completely recited everything, every little detail about the situation. Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Revain killed Pansy!" she gasped.

"Snape must know something about Malfoy, or else he wouldn't've flipped out on you." Ron said. Harry felt much calmer now. Resting against the couch he waited for the details to sink into his friends' minds. The crackling of the fire filled the empty silence.

"Well, then…" Hermione began, "where is Draco?"

_Wool's Orphanage_

It had to be midnight. It would make no sense if it wasn't. Draco fumbled around blindly for a moment, then painfully realized he was lying beneath the thick covers of the bed. His wrists hurt from where they had been bound. Memories of what had happened poured into his mind. _No….that couldn't have happened! It's not possible! _He whimpered in dismay and rolled around in the bed. A hiss informed him that he was not alone. Nagini stared at Draco with her piercing eyes. The snake was still wrapped around the footboard. The cords that had restrained him hung loosely.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." a cold voice said behind him. The pale boy jumped and tried to escape. Voldemort's body pressed down against Draco's, foiling his escape and pinning him against the mattress.

"It was a pity really, I was hoping you'd last longer." he teased as his dirty fingers stroked Draco's ear.

"What are you talking about?" even though he knew what the Dark Lord meant, he was praying it wasn't true.

"Oh, my little dragon…do you really want me to refresh your memory?" So it had happened…Draco screamed and struggled beneath him.

"You sick, twisted, vile-"

"Yes, yes, Draco, enough with the compliments." Voldemort lifted his body only to turn the boy onto his back, then laid back down on him, his hips intentionally grinding against Malfoy's. The action silenced Draco's protests as he focused on holding back his tears. Fingers brushed his cheeks in a mock soothing way.

"Do not hold them back Draco, they urge me to go on…" his stale breath was cold on the boy's ears. Nagini slithered onto the bed and curled herself around Malfoy's head, her tail pinning one of his wrists down as her master concentrated on more salient matters.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, sniffling.

"Shhh, my little dragon…." Voldemort's hand caressed the inside of Draco's thigh, moving higher and higher with each stroke.

"I'm not your dragon!" Draco said through his clenched teeth. The caresses ceased.

"Are we getting a little snippy, Draco? Do you want me to teach you another lesson?" he growled, rising up onto his knees to straddle Malfoy's hips.

"No…no…" the boy's voice cracked as the tears began to flow freely. Taking in a ragged sob, he turned his head away from Voldemort.

"It was such a shame when you passed out." he began, "I was _really _enjoying torturing you…" The Dark Lord's body was pressed against Draco's once more. His forked tongue ran the length of the boy's neck to his ear. Malfoy's hand flew up to push the older man away, but instead rested there, weak.

"Stop this…please…" he whispered.

"No, Draco, never." he began to suck on the skin of Draco's throat. _Why do I deserve this!….I want to die now…_The boy's mind brought forth the memories from before, when he was not passed out. He had been tied to the footboard, enduring the Dark Lord's desires. But that wasn't it…He had actually violated him, taken his innocence. It was clear to him now, _"Keep your eyes open Draco! I want to watch you suffer". The deafening sounds of his grunting right next to his ear. The sharp pain throbbing all throughout his lower part of his body. "Scream boy! No one will hear you! Nagini watching the vile act with interest. _Tears stained Draco's face as his mind recalled everything right until he had fainted.

"Draco! Are you listening?" Voldemort bellowed at him. Draco jumped.

"Wh-what?" he uttered. The Dark Lord gave an infuriated growl. "Perhaps you need another lesson!" he grabbed Draco's hips and prepared to take him.

"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Draco shrieked at the top of his lungs, gasping for breath and squirming.

"Too late, boy!" Voldemort pressed against Draco, when a crash from the corridor distracted him. He waited. A thump compelled him to seek the source of this intrusion. Nagini moved to the floor and curled up in front of the door. Voldemort grabbed his wand, and suddenly whipped around and stared at the boy.

"I promise you, that if you try to escape while I'm gone I will make you regret your birth a thousand times over." he seethed before disappearing into the corridor. Draco slowly attempted to sit up, when Nagini gave a warning hiss and wrapped herself around his arm. Malfoy glanced at the snake, who hissed once more, and sighed. With his other hand, he moved the sheets aside, wondering if he…well, _was…_Peering down, he saw that indeed he was naked below the waistline, save the shirt.

"Oh…." he groaned in chagrin and tried to locate his clothing with his eyes. _I bet Voldemort has my wand, no doubt. _He thought. If only he could rid himself of the bloody snake he could robe himself and possibly escape out the window. The Dark Lord would return soon, and Draco had to do something _now. _Pulling his arm away from the snake, he watched as her fangs protruded, ready to bite. Although he knew she probably wouldn't. Putting on all his clothes, while holding off the snake, while climbing out the window, while looking out for Voldemort was just begging for disaster. Nagini curled tighter around Draco's arm, moving herself in a way to connect him to the bed through her body. _Bloody, bloody hell…_He thought angrily. If he was going to act, it had to be swift, and deceptive. Just as he began to concoct a plan, Voldemort stepped through the doorway and closed it with a flick of his wand.

"_Thank you, Nagini_." he said in parseltongue as Nagini slithered away from Draco and curled around a bedpost. Malfoy blushed furiously and looked down at the sheets. The Dark Lord stood behind him, out of view.

"Were you perhaps," he moved into Draco's view, "looking for this?" he snapped out the boy's wand and held it tantalizingly in front of him. Malfoy merely gritted his teeth and avoided eye contact with the Dark Lord. Voldemort lifted his wand and flicked it toward the boy. Draco's body suddenly flattened against the mattress and remained pinned there as the older man placed the wands on the broken table. Slowly, he removed his outer robe and casusally set it on the chair. His lecherous stare penetrating Draco's eyes. Moving over to the bed, he swung his leg over to straddle him. Instantly, the room plunged into pitch darkness, but this seemed to be Voldemort's doing. His deathly cold hand caressed over Draco's abdomen, stroking his sides up and down…Malfoy whimpered and writhed slightly beneath him. Then the dreaded moment occurred, The Dark Lord laid on top of him and kissed his jaw line, pulling a whine from the boy's lips. Slowly, his bloodless and stiff lips claimed Draco's. Malfoy desperately held his lips together to keep that vile tongue from entering his mouth. Grabbing his hips roughly, Voldemort ground his own into the boy's, compelling him to gasp and the Dark Lord took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Draco's warm cavity.

_BANG-….._ A huge metal crash from within the corridors of the Orphanage startled Draco, but Voldemort only seemed perturbed by these disturbances. The room returned to its natural light as he flew from the bed, grabbed the wands and disappeared without a word. Malfoy was relieved his body wasn't permanently pinned to the mattress, but just as he sat up, Nagini sprang into action to hold him place. Draco had acted far quicker, even against a snake, and threw the sheets over Nagini to confuse and hinder her. It worked, for the snake twisted around and around in the many and thick blankets. Grabbing his underwear and pants, he hoisted them up in a mad rush and decided to leave the jacket, shoes, robe tie and whatever else. It was least prominent at the moment and would only slow him down. Rushing to the window, while avoiding the feral thrashing of the snake, Draco pushed the window up all the way and looked around. Right below the window was a wrap-around ledge. Putting his feet through first, he took his time balancing on the ledge and crouched outside the window. Suddenly, Nagini pulled her way out of the blankets and spotted Draco escaping, and shot off to attack him. Malfoy slammed the window back down in her face as its head made contact with the glass rather than his flesh. She fell away from the window out of sight, and he moved away from view, knowing Voldemort would undoubtedly return soon. The world around him was chilly and the rolling fields stretched for miles and miles with an eerie mist dancing above the dewy dried grass. The moon shone to its fullest extent, and Draco could've sworn in the distance he heard a feral howl.

A loud crack struck the wall beside Malfoy, almost making him lose his balance and plummet to the ground below. Luckily the platform was thick enough for him to recover. Whipping around, he face Voldemort's furious face as another spell shot forth from the wand. Draco avoided it and got to his feet, dashing to the corner. Just then, he realized with horror, that the Dark Lord was walking along the same ridge too! Malfoy wheeled back and kept his distance. A deep growl chilld his flesh. Slowly looking over his shoulder he saw- a horrid animal! A large dog with ghost white eyes stared him down. Its ghastly skeletal and torn apart body stood rigid and the enlarged teeth were all visible. Their eyes locked onto one another. The dead eyes piercing the boy's soul. Suddenly Draco's world went black once more. And he felt as if he were falling, but he could feel, see or sense nothing. When would the endless shadows of deception cease?

_Hogwarts_

Harry's eyes opened. It was nearly twenty minutes before he was supposed to get ready for classes. However, students were given an announcement to meet in the Great Hall for a speech. Perhaps something about the death of Pansy Parkinson. The boy then realized he was, again, drenched in sweat. Desperately, he tried to recall the dream from last night. He could only remember the end for now. Some vague misty image of Draco Malfoy, not surprising due to his latest obsession with him. Ron was loudly snoring across from him. A fully consumed empty box of chocolates lying on the floor beside him. Harry smirked good-naturedly and turned to his other dorm mates. Dean Thomas was hiding under his blankets, a pillow over his head. Most likely trying to block out the grating sounds of Ron's incessant snoring. Seamus was doing the same, and the sight cracked another smile on Harry's face as he slipped out of bed to get ready. It was snowing outside again. Christmas was about a week or so away. And he couldn't wait to go to the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, Ginny….He felt his cheeks grow hot as he pulled on a shirt. Hedwig hooted merrily to him and tilted her head to the window. Harry sighed and opened the cage door, then moved to the window. Instantly, a cold wind rushed in as the owl flew out. Someone behind him yelped.

"Oh my god! Harry close the window! You mad or something?" Seamus shouted from under the mountain of blankets. His face poked out with squinty eyes, the light on beside Harry's bed irritated them.

"Oh, sorry!" He closed the window with an accidental slam, startling Ron.

"Is it time for classes already?" he snorted, growling, then hiding back under the blankets. No one answered him as Harry paused, staring. His mind slowly attempted to recall something…a memory perhaps….No- it was the dream! Waiting for the picture to flow into his mind, it formed, but only the beginning. Harry was walking down the corridor of a dilapidated building. It must have been Muggle, for there were lights installed on the ceiling, and switches at the end of each hall. There was a sound, the sound of squeaking metal, and voices. The noises disturbed Harry greatly, and halted him in the middle of the corridor. He could not go on.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ron's voice jumped him as he turned around. "You're standing there doing nothing…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Com'on, we have to get to the Great Hall." Ron looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

"Oh, yeah…that." he didn't say much about it except, 'that', or 'that thing'. Dean and Seamus were already departing the dormitory as Harry and Ron stood there. After a moment, the red haired boy turned to leave, his friend followed. Just then, he stopped short, and turned to face Harry.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"Well, are you sleeping okay?"

"Why?"

"Well, you've…kinda been…acting really weird lately." Ron said, looking Harry nervously in the eye.

"What have I been doing?"

"Well, last night, for instance, you keep whimpering and cringing as if something was attacking you. And then you started to…plead almost. It sounded like, 'no, no, please please don't do this!'." Ron flushed in embarrassment and took a step back. Harry's eyes stared widely. At that moment, the dream flooded into his mind, like a Muggle movie on fast forward. Draco Malfoy was in that building…with Lord Voldemort. Harry had been walking down the corridor, when he heard the disturbing sounds. A dark shadow passed over him as a figure left the room through another door. Slowly, he dared to approach. And as he did, felt panic and dread rise in his chest, trying to drown him. Inching his face past the doorframe to peer into the room. Harry shuddered and his breaths halted. A rusted bed was lying in the room against the wall. On it, was Nagini, curled around a bedpost. Running down the length of metal on the footboard, were pale hands magically bound. A white shirt remain on the body. As Harry looked down, he noticed it was Draco Malfoy. Helplessly tied to a bed, with only his school shirt on, and the bed sheets carelessly thrown over his lower body. His head looked out the window, a red sunset poured light into the room, and scorched the rolling dry hills, bathing it in a warm crimson. Harry dared to venture closer. As he did, he noticed tiny crystal-like tear drops sliding down from Malfoy's eyes. A disturbed feeling crept into the back of Harry's mind. _He couldn't have been…_The thought trailed off as he shook his head. Backing out of the room, he jumped when Voldemort suddenly came back into the room, his robes fluttering behind him. Leaning over the rail, his sudden reappearance caused Draco to flinch and cringe into the bed mattress.

"No more…please…" he whispered. The Dark Lord scowled and drew a heavy black curtain over the window, blocking out the warmth.

"My dragon…you will learn to accept your punishments." he growled as he began to remove the outer layer of his own robes…..

"Harry!" Ron shouted, jumping Harry out of his skin as he staggered back in fright, scaring Ron also.

"What!" he snapped, not angrily. Ron stared, concerned by Harry's lack of attention.

"You've been acting really, really weird. I think you should talk to Dumbledore-"

"No," Harry snapped, "I'm fine. I'm just…unsettled by Revain's attack on Pansy. Now come on. We're going to be late for the speech." he said, briskly walking past Ron. The Weasley boy merely stared after Harry in confusion, then sighed and followed him.

The Great Hall was lined with black tapestries, rather than the Houses, and the tables all faced in the direction of the Professor's Landing. Almost all the students had arrived, and were sitting down, however, Harry noticed, very few students sat with their appropriate House. For instance, he noticed Ginny sitting with Luna, who was sitting with Hermione, who was sitting with Cho Chang. Harry blushed, for Ginny and Cho. The Chinese Ravenclaw girl was still beautiful, even if he was dating Ginny. Ron pushed him ahead.

"Let's sit with Hermione." he whispered. The two sat silently by Hermione, who merely glanced at them, and refocused her attention back at the Landing. Every Professor was present, except Severus Snape. Harry glared suspiciously, and leaned over to Hermione.

"Where do you suppose Snape is?" he asked.

"Shh!" Hermione brusquely cut him off. Harry jerked back from her, slightly affronted. Dumbledore stepped forward as he glared at her and began to speak.

"We are gathered here to today, for an unfortunate-"

"Ron, Snape is missing." Harry said. Ron glanced up and looked around.

"Yeah, I wonder where he could be." he said.

"Malfoy's still missing-"

"Harry, please, give it a rest. You've been on Malfoy's case since the year started." Ron said, cutting him off, though not as rudely as Hermione had done. Harry slowly drew back, a small scowl on his face. _Why won't any of them listen? My god…_

"Now precautions have been taken to detain Ciel Revain from Hogwarts…" Dumbledore continued to speak, even though Harry drifted from his current situation. _What was that dream? I saw it…when I was talking to Ron. It was…Draco and Voldemort. _His stomach twisted violently as he pictured the rest. Malfoy was tied down, and crying. Harry's throat closed up and hot sharp pins pricked the back of his eyes. _Where is he? This isn't natural…none of it. _Almost as it couldn't get any stranger, from the corner of his eye, the boy noticed a solid black paw print. Wait, no, three more, then four, five- whatever it was, it as if the dog making them was invisible, save its paws which appeared to have been dipped in ink. Harry watched in utter disbelief. The invisible creature seemed to pause every few seats in the middle and sniff around. Then it would meander to the other side of aisle and pause. It grew closer, and closer to Harry, who couldn't bear to look away incase it would disappear. As it drew nearer, he was able to notice that there were only those same four prints. A sniffling nose reached the boy's ears, followed by a disappointed growl.

"Ron." he whispered. Ron looked at Harry, who wasted no time in pointing to the aisle back. Ron looked back and to the aisle. Suddenly, a Hufflepuff girl glared at him and sharply whispered,

"Turn around!"

"Sorry!" Ron snapped back, his breathy voice turning the heads of several students around them.

"What are you talking about Harry?" he whispered back, earning a 'shhhh!' from Hermione. Harry whipped toward her and glared.

"The black paw prints! On the stone. Don't you see it?" he barely mouthed. Ron surreptitiously glanced behind him again. From this angle and view, he could've seen the prints perfectly, but looked as if he didn't see anything. The Hufflepuff girl hissed at him again and Ron scoffed.

"Harry, really, I don't see anything." he stared dully at his friend. Gnawing on his lip, Harry tried to focus on something else, though a dark shadow seemed to pervade through the back of his mind. Of course he was the one stuck on the very end of the bench, and when it came his turn, it would take every drop of his self control. His eyes glanced back, and watched as the paw prints suddenly stopped right beside him. Every other noise seemed to be drowned out by the sound of his pounding heart, Harry took in a ragged breath. A small growl emitted from the empty space above the prints. _Don't you dare attack me…_He thought furiously. It be more than mortifying if he suddenly went defensive in the middle of a funeral speech attacking the air. No doubt he would go to some Insane Asylum. Suddenly students everywhere began to stand up and file out of the Great Hall. Instantly, he stood as well and looked for the prints. But all traces had vanished.

"Harry-" someone said, but he didn't care. He slid past students as easily as a fox and made his way to the courtyard.

"Harry!" someone called, the voice was still muffled to him. It sounded like Hermione, but he didn't care right now. Once in the courtyard, he easily spotted the prints leading away, almost the path to Hargid's Hut. Harry bolted off and followed them. Whatever it was, it seemed to sense it was being pursued, and it took off. The Gryffindor boy hot on its trail, darting in and out of archways, the invisible creature avoiding him and tearing down to the Forbidden Forest. In the snow, the creature's movements were easier to spot.

"Harry! Where are you going?" this sounded like Ron. Tearing after the dog, Harry dared not to look back, incase he lost sight or fell. As soon as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the tracks ceased. Harry slid to halt and watched the area around him, panting heavily. The group behind him stopped, staring at their friend who just bolted off for no reason. They were breathing heavily as well, but not like Harry. Neville Longbottom had actually joined the group, as he stood beside Luna Lovegood.

"Harry what are you doing charging off like that?" Hermione broke the eerie silence. "You could've gotten into serious trouble. The rest of us are in trouble if we don't get to class in the next-" a twig snapped loudly, and Harry whipped his head in the direction. A couple yards away the prints reappeared, but that wasn't all, the invisibility effect on the dog was gone, and now revealed was a huge dark brown body, covered in ghastly wounds and gashes, all dripping in blood. The flesh on the face was peeled away to emphazize the enlarged teeth and bone white eyes.

"What is that!" Neville wailed, voice high. Harry drew his wand as the dog sprinted into the forest. Plunging after it, the boy was met with more frantic calls from his friends. The wood was dark, even if it was early morning. Branches whipped across the boy's face as he kept his eyes on the hound. Just then a darker shadow began to race after the dog _he _was chasing. It was another dog, this one just as big, eyes pointed, coat jet black and one glowing white eye. Harry thought for a moment the other dog was to attack the one he was chasing…but it didn't. Instead both dogs ran side by side and almost seemed to look back at Harry, as if leading him somewere…Drawing his wand to stun one, he held it out and bellowed,

"_Stupefy!"….._Impossible…the charm merely dissipated upon contact with its target. Suddenly the two lunged off dizzying cliff, leading into the water. Skidding to a halt before he fell as well, Harry stepped back. Then remembered his friends. Whipping around, he saw Ron first.

"STOP! STOP! THERE'S A CLIFF!" he shouted, Ron looked up and slid on the ground, falling onto his buttocks. Hermione had slowed down anyway, along with Ginny and Cho. Neville charged forward and grabbed Luna, swinging them both onto the ground mere inches from the cliff. Harry fell to his knees, gasping for breath while looking for the hounds. He never heard a splash, and he didn't see them swimming below. _Where have they gone? _he wondered, then his stomach tightened, preparing for Hermione's brutal scolding. She didn't yell. Or even look at him. Until finally she stood up.

"Harry. What did you see?" she asked. Harry found it hard to believe she didn't the see the hounds herself. Looking incredulously at her, he began,

"Back in the Great Hall when Dumbledore was giving his speech, I noticed four ink black paw prints wandering down the aisle, stopping now and again. I watched them until the got closer, then asked Ron if he could see them as well. He could not." at this Ron's ears turned pink in shame. "It was invisible. It also began to growl at me. Just as it did, everyone stood up and it ran out the door. I followed it to the Forbidden Forest, then stopped. A twig cracked and I followed it into the forest, as I did, it was visible. Then a second dog showed up and followed the one I was chasing and they both jumped off this cliff." Harry finished. He had told the story very slowly and watched for any subtle shift in his friends' expressions. Luna was the only one who remained stoic.

"I believe you Harry." she said, her soft voice gentle. Ginny stepped forward.

"But then how come we couldn't see them?" she asked. They were all silent.

"I dunno, really." Harry responded dumbly, standing there. Hermione suddenly looked back the way they had come.

"Can we please go back to Hogwarts, Harry." her voice slightly pleading, "I do not want detention. And it would be the nicest thing they could do to us for leaving the grounds during classes." she continued, her face worried as she turned back and disappeared over the hill. Ron, Neville and Cho followed her quickly. Eager to leave this strange place and situation as well. Ginny and Luna nodded to Harry and followed behind him. _Why couldn't they see it! Why me? Why do I always have to look like the mad one! And why was Snape missing? Where is Draco? Are the hounds really my imagination or what? _The Gryffindor boy attempted to recall everything that he had claimed since he arrived at Hogwarts, right or wrong. He had been wrong about Sirius…and wrong about Malfoy being the heir of Slytherin…right about the Chamber of Secrets…It hurt to think. Too many thoughts swam in his mind, drowning others and irrelevant thoughts surfacing, like an apple in water. Was this Voldemort's doing? Or something far more sinister?


	7. The Demon World

_Unknown Premises_

Draco's ability to feel came back to him, but he dared not to open his eyes. From the feel of things below him, his body was on a floor…carpet. And his head was on a pillow. Through his closed eyes, Malfoy tried to listen to anything that would inform him of his situation. Wherever he was, there was a very, very faint sound of music. His ears could just barely register it as a sound. The tune was low, almost like a strings instrument. There was also a howling wind behind his head, eerie, low, and mournful. Through these sounds were the sounds of the night. Croaking frogs, trees creaking, and…water? Splashing water was heard beneath all these sounds, light though, not as if something heavy was jumping in and out. Finally, slowly, Draco dared to crack an eye open, his right one, so that if someone was watching him, they would not see his eye open immediately. The wall he was facing was big and tan, transparent, with dark wood across it, forming rectangular boxes. The carpet was beige with the same pattern, but with darker color, and irregular. Opening his other eye, they were both led up to the ceiling. More dark wood colors, but this was solid, and instead of wizarding or muggle lights, there hung three big red lanterns, all strung together on different sections spiraling down like a chandelier.

Looking all around the room, now that he could ascertain no one was present, he wondered where the hell he was. _This cannot be The Dark Lord's doing…am I dead? For good this time? _Sitting up, Malfoy found himself intensely intrigued by the lush green potted plants, the exotic paintings and statues. Most were in gold and crimson, and some purples. _This looks almost Chinese…Japanese…I don't know…_This room was actually quite small, but very cozy. Turning down to look at the pillow, he was met with more rich reds with golden tassels on the edges. A small black table was situated behind the pillow. A very tall glass with some sort of electric blue liquid with ice sat idle. Next to that were…muffins? _Okay…_Draco suddenly jumped as a white shape moved. Whipping around to look, he saw a small balcony outside more odd looking walls. They were pulled back to reveal an ebony landscape. Tall, gnarled, gangly black drooping trees filled the bog. The water was murky, colors of blood and black filled it. Even branches stuck out of the water like twisted hands groping the air. A thick grey mist restricted visibility. Then Draco's eyes moved to…an actual person. This person was female, from the thin frame and very long shiny sable hair that barely touched the ground. A wide brimmed black, red and gold conical Asian hat was on the person's head. The long dress like robes the person wore were also more red, black and gold. _Hmm, a reoccurring theme…_Draco took in a nervous breath. This female was lighting multi-colored paper lanterns, and putting them into the murky water. Watching them float away. Just then Malfoy noticed the white fluffy dog from back in the girl's lavatory at Hogwarts. Only now its body was mangled and undead like. The dog suddenly turned around and wagged its tail toward Draco….and attracted the attention of the woman. Slowly she turned around, and instantly Malfoy wished she hadn't noticed the dog's shift in mood at all. The cheeks of her face were hollow and sullen. The eyes were hidden by a long line of cloth, stained with blood. A wind ominously blew the strands of hair in front of her face.

"Good tidings, Draco Malfoy. I have waited too long to meet you." she whispered. Draco jumped and fell backwards.

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name? What is this place?" he started off slow, then panic gripped his voice into speeding up.

"I am Lyra. What I am nothing you would believe. Nonetheless I am a Demon. I have been following you, and learned your name. And this place is my residence." she answered slowly, though her eyes were absent, they seemed to pin Draco to the wall. Another oppressive silence rung in Malfoy's ears.

"Am I dead?" he mouthed. Nonetheless, Lyra heard it.

"No. Unless you want to be…" she made a move to stand up.

"NO! NO!" Draco shrieked, like a girl, "I don't want to die…." Lyra nodded.

"You're skinnier than a skeleton. Why don't you eat something?" she stood up, her height was probably taller than his own father's. Moving into the same room as the pale boy, she situated herself in front of the small table. The little dog followed. At that moment, Draco realized two other dogs on either side of the room. One was the big black Doberman that murdered Greyback. The other was the one on the rooftop of Wool's Orphanage. Malfoy shuddered thinking about that place. Voldemort was there. Then suddenly a question struck him.

"I'm here…right? Like, here, _here? _Not just mentally…" he sounded strange trying to ask the question. Lyra understood none the less.

"Not one of bit you was left behind. All of you is here now." she whispered, lowering her head to look at the intricate designs on her silken robes. Whatever parts of her body that were exposed were either white skin, or decaying flesh. Draco sighed, relieved. At least if he wasn't passed out in _that _room he wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord's dirty fingers groping him while he was asleep.

"Do not concern yourself with the Snake Man anymore. He cannot touch, find, or even get here to have you." Lyra said, as if reading this thoughts.

"Snake Man?" Malfoy thought of Nagini, and Voldemort's snake-like features. "You mean Voldemort." he flinched saying the name. Though nothing happened, except the Doberman in the corner belched.

"Yes. Him." Lyra said it as if the words scalded her tongue. "I ought to introduce you to my hounds then, since I've asked them to track you. This is London," she touched the fluffy white dog with a skeletal hand. "Siran is the black one in the corner," the Doberman that belched, "Naris is the other, and Caras is in the little boat out there." Lyra motioned her head back. Draco's eyes flicked over her shoulder and saw a light brown hump beneath the rim of the boat.

"Take a muffin. You looked starved." she said. The muffins in the basket did look delectable, but Malfoy was far too suspicious, disturbed, and untrusting of this…Demon she said? Yes, Demon.

"They aren't….poisoned…are they?" he dared to ask, cringing.

"Draco, it is not even a thought in my mind to poison you." her voice instantly made him feel ashamed. Reaching out tentatively, he pulled out a cranberry one and bit into it. The sensation of actually eating had his stomach churning angrily for more. It had been too long. Two…maybe even three days. Maintaining his manners, the boy finished one and moved onto the next, a chocolate chip one. Lyra thankfully did not watch him eat. Instead she petted London and looked behind her to the numerous paper lanterns that had not yet been lit. Draco could see a white one in the distance, snagged on the gnarled branches of some gaunt tree.

"Am I stuck here forever?" he suddenly blurted. Lyra looked to him, or through the bandages.

"Do you wish to return home so soon? Or do you have many unanswered questions still?" she was confusing, but Malfoy shrugged his shoulder.

"I…have a few." he stuttered.

"Go on." she said.

"How did I get here?"

"Ingenious teleportation."

"Why have you taken me here? I don't understand why you care about me…" it was impossible to detect any irritation or shift in mood from her. Lyra lifted a hand, and slowly a light blue lantern floated into the air, with no wand, and landed daintily in her hand. Draco's eyes widened.

"I could sense your despair. Even from here. I was drawn to it. And hunted you. I am with you to protect. Unless you prefer to endure the sickening punishments Snake Man was about to perform upon you."

"NO! NO! GOD NO!" Malfoy shuddered violently, remembering what _he _had done.

"I thought so." There was lengthy silence between them, but the howling wind was there to fill it.

"I wish to go home now…" Draco whispered after a while. Lyra glanced up, she was sitting cross legged, still holding the lantern.

"Very well." she strained. Getting to her feet, she motioned Draco to do so as well.

"No need to close your eyes or anything, just stay still, and look at me." A cold chill swept through Malfoy as she approached. Instinctively, he would have backed up, but forced himself to grow a backbone already. Suddenly, her skeleton hand clamped onto his jugular, and instantly the wind was knocked out of Draco though he didn't move. His head felt dizzy as his vision around the edges fuzzed out in black. He saw himself fall backwards, but felt nothing. Then, utter darkness. Lyra watched as his body disappeared like a fading photograph. Turning to look at Siran, whose ears were perked eagerly.

"Why did you let him go!" the dog's mind spoke to her in a scratchy grating voice.

"To earn trust. He will not resent me if I free him." she whispered. The wind around the abode shrieked and calmed. And a red paper lantern drifted back, hitting the wooden surface of the veranda.

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco gasped for breath. It was still dark, and for a moment he feared he was instead at the Wool's Orphanage. But no, he felt himself knocking over things, as if he was in a closet. Getting to his feet, he fumbled around for a door of some sort. A small twinge of terror compelled him to rush forward, smacking into the door. He rasped the knob and flung it open, random things falling out of the closet beside him. Draco faced his kitchen as home, lights were on and Lucius Malfoy was seated at the table with a cup of tea looking dumbfounded at Draco.

"Daddy?" Draco's voice cracked and broke, as did the dam holding back his tears. Lucius shot off the chair and moved over to his son.

"Draco? What on earth were you doing in the closet? Why are you crying?" he reached out. For some odd reason, his father's form flashed Voldemort's leering figure for a moment. Draco screamed in dread and fell back against the wall, pushing his way into a corner.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shrieked. Lucius staggered for a moment in deepening worry.

"Draco? What are you talking about?" he sank forward onto his knees and reached out again. Draco's lip trembled, much like a child, as he launched himself forward to embrace his father.

"Don't let him touch me!" he gasped. Lucius pulled Draco closer, if it were possible and held him.

"Who? Draco?" the pale boy said nothing more as he shook and cried, clinging to his father like some Muggle child.

Lucius cradled his son is his arms, forgetting all his pride and high-status. He only wanted to calm Draco down. Moving into his son's room, he placed him down on the bed, and sat down beside him. Draco was hyperventilating again.

"Draco. Please, you need to tell me what's wrong…" he whispered, stroking his son's pale and tear stained cheeks. Malfoy Jr. shook his head.

"I-I-I-…can't…." he whimpered, gasping for a breath. Even he didn't understand why he was crying. He supposed since everything was bottled up for so long he had to cry eventually. Better inside his own home than Hogwarts.

"Draco please…I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Lucius pulled his trembling son into his arms. Draco stopped sobbing and breathing hard, and instead just silently cried.

"I don't….know how to tell you this…" even though wasn't dramatically crying, it was hard to speak normally. Lucius kissed his son's hair. A silence fell over them as Draco tried to calm himself down. Also, he wondered how he was going to tell his father….

"Dad?" he whispered, being informal.

"Draco?"

"You know our Dark Lord…obviously" he added, of course his father knew of the Dark Lord. Lucius said nothing though. "Well…have you noticed he isn't around the manor the same times I am? He's missing when I'm missing…" Draco took a nervous breath.

"Narcissa and I have noticed. We thought you were at Hogwarts for a while. Then we knew better." he said, his grip tightening.

"Well….you understand he's punishing you, by punishing me…" Lucius's fingers dug into Draco's back.

"Draco what has he done to you?" his father's voice was gone, and a deep, dark angry snarl replaced it. Draco shuddered as more tears fell.

"He's been….touching me…" he waited, his stomach fluttering.

"What do you mean? 'Touching'? How? When? Where?" Lucius pulled away to look into Draco's eyes.

"Touching? I mean s-….you know. He touches me when you're not around- when no one's around. He took me to some Muggle building, rundown in the middle of nowhere. He…groped me…"

"Is that all? You seem reluctant, please I want to help you." he put his hands on Draco's shoulders. A deepening feeling of overwhelming despair poured over him like cold water. He shook his head.

"He's been touching me…" he repeated. Lucius got off the bed, and stormed from the room. Turning around he looked at Draco, eyes red.

"Perhaps you should bathe, Draco." was all he said. Malfoy Jr. sighed and cringed. He hadn't told him the whole truth….the kissing…the…._other _violatings. Waiting in his room for his father's footsteps to fade away, he inched his way closer to his closet and pulled out a soft black towel and his silken robe. He threw the towel to the bed and began to strip. As he did, he could not help but feel Voldemort's eyes on him, even though the Dark Lord was probably very far from here. Being naked made him feel horribly vulnerable, even if he was alone. Quickly cinching up the bathrobe and moving like a shadow to the bathrooms, he silently begged he knew where his wand was. Nonetheless, he could do a locking spell without a wand.

"_Colloportus." _he hoped it would work. Nothing gave an indication that it had worked. Sighing, he turned on the bath water and sat on the edge of the tub. Waiting for it to fill.

Draco wondered how dirty he was, not just from dust and sweat, he meant with Voldemort's fingers gliding all over him and…He shook his head.

"I swear when I get my wand back I'll _Obliviate _the memory from my mind." he whispered to himself. Finally the tub had filled and he submerged himself. And despite the heat of the water, he still felt as cold as death.

Narcissa saw him first. Bellatrix hadn't even noticed. Severus Snape was making his way up the road to their house? At this time of day during school? Draco's mother remained apathetic as Bellatrix glanced at her. The Malfoy's fingers were sliding around and around her white glass of wine. Cautiously looking out of the corner of her eye, he spied him stepping up the grand marble stairs outside.

"Excuse me for a moment." Narcissa said to her sister, though she wasn't listening, and left the room. Peering out a small glass window to spy on him, she realized he wasn't in any hurry to come in. Severus stood there, his hand swept over his forehead as if wiping away sweat, and his hands flapped his cloak and straightened it out. Finally, he knocked on the door. Narcissa waited, knowing how awkward it would be if she opened the door right after he knocked. She waited a while longer, then she straightened up and looked as if she were in the middle of something. Opening the door, she looked him up and down. His face was pale, but he still looked as if he was blushing very slightly, out of nerve.

"Severus, what are you doing here now? Isn't Hogwart's Christmas Holidays another day or so?" she said, her voice slow and light. Snape sighed and looked in the eye, in a way that she couldn't help but think something was dreadfully wrong.

"Narcissa, may I speak with you in the gardens?" he asked, his voice was the only thing that seemed unaffected by his nerve. Mrs. Malfoy almost dropped the wine glass. A million things rushed through her head as she wondered what on earth he had to say.

"I suppose." she whispered, then realized the glass of wine was still in her hand. She set it down on a nearby marble stand and followed him outside, her hand ready to draw her wand.

Snape led Narcissa far beyond the courtyard, beyond the gate, and the peacock. Finally Mrs. Malfoy drew her wand and pointed it at Snape.

"All right, Severus! Whatever you need to tell me can be said here!" she snapped, glaring at him. The darker wizard wheeled and stared at Narcissa, his expression unfathomable. Just then he swooped next to her and clutched her arms.

"I've done a terrible thing." he said, though his tone didn't seem like it. Staring at him with anger and confusion, Narcissa tried to take a step back, but Severus held onto her.

"What have you done…" she growled.

"The Dark Lord requested that I bring-"

"Bring what? Where is Draco? His disappearances from the house have not gone unnoticed!" Narcissa snapped. Severus rolled his eyes upwards.

"If you would let me finish I will elaborate the situation." he said, voice unchanged. Mrs. Malfoy continued to angrily glare, she never once lowered her wand.

"The Dark Lord requested that I bring Draco to him as-"

"YOU! YOU TOOK HIM! WHERE?" Narcissa screamed, startling the white peacocks on the hedges. Snape ceased speaking and frowned. Trembling with fury, the woman poked his cheek with her wand.

"Where?" her voice was dangerously low. "Where is he now!"

"I assume he is with the Dark Lord-"

"WHERE IS THE DARK LORD!" Narcissa shrieked, jabbing him with the wand.

"Please lower your wand, or I shall say no more." her eyes never left his. Then, after an eternity, her wand arm lowered, furiously pointing at the ground.

"I do not know where The Dark Lord has taken him." backing away, Narcissa sprinted to the house, as swift and graceful as a serval. Snape stood and watched. The woman disappeared into the house, slamming the door.

Narcissa looked anxiously around the house and sped into the drawing room. Bellatrix sat there on the chair, sifting through their personal items.

"Lucius!" she screamed, startling her sister.

"What's the hurry, Cissy?" she crossed her leg and watched. Narcissa ignored her, rushing to the stairs, where she heard Lucius running down. He met her at the bottom just as she came around the corner.

"Lucius!" she jumped, "where's Draco?" Lucius gave her a strange look. Bellatrix, hearing her sister's cry, jumped up from the chair and rushed to the scene.

"Why, Cissy, clearly he's at Hogwarts!" Lucius gave another strange expression.

"No, he is not. He is in his room." before he had even finished his sentence Narcissa was almost at the top step as she rushed down the hall. Bellatrix stared nervously, backing away. Just then the two of them noticed Severus Snape coming up the doorway. Behind him in the distance, was a hooded figure.

Narcissa didn't knock; she didn't care. Bolting through the door to Draco's room, she stood in the middle of the room and looked about. However, he was not there. _Did Lucius lie? To me? _She thought incredulously. At that moment, a noise from the bathroom informed her that someone was there. Slowly she sauntered to the lavatory door. Raising a fist, she knocked on the door.

"Draco, honey, are you in there?" Silence. Then…there was a sound behind the door.

"Mother?" a soft almost broken voice whispered.

"May I come in?" Narcissa sighed heavily in relief.

"Umm, I'm naked now…" Draco responded. His mother blushed and stuttered.

"Oh, sorry. I'll wait. Wait, why are you naked?"

"Mother! I was going to bathe."

"Oh, I'll come back later…" she said, moving from the door, wondering if it was really her son. It sounded like a broken doll trying to speak. At the top of the stairs, she noticed, Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus and….Lord Voldemort…_Why is he here? Does he know Draco's here? NO! Keep your mind blank. _Coming down the stairs as casually as possible, she only looked at Lucius. Bellatrix stood particularly close to the Dark Lord. Severus seemed to be restless.

"Good evening, Malfoys, I've come on a mission of urgency." Lord Voldemort announced. Narcissa reached the bottom of the stairs and stood close to Lucius. Forcing herself not to think of Draco in the bathroom.

"What is your bidding, my lord?" Lucius answered, his voice was trying to conceal his animosity, before Bellatrix, and angering her slightly. Voldemort looked to Lucius and began to walk about the room.

"I have separate missions for you all. Bellatrix, return to your vault at Gringotts and see if… you know what is still there… Severus, I have no use for you at the moment. Return to Hogwarts and remain under Dumbledore's authority." moving in front of Lucius, he stared at him.

"Lucius…" he whispered. The other man stared intensely at Voldemort. A blank malice roared in his mind like a violent thunderstorm. _Touching my son…_Lucius remembered.

"Yes, my lord."

"I need you to go to the Ministry and make sure Fudge still has your trust. Take Narcissa with you." he said. Narcissa gripped Lucius's hand so painfully that her knuckles turned white.

"Speak to him for a while. I will depart soon as well. Now get to it!" he snapped. Bellatrix, willing to please, rushed off. Snape followed close behind and disapparated, probably to Hogsmeade. The Black sister turned into a column of black smoke and flew into the sky. Lucius went through the door, then stopped when Narcissa wasn't following. Instead, she was standing near the bottom of the stairs, staring at the top, as if waiting for someone. Voldemort noticed her reluctance in leaving.

"I advise you to leave before I lose patience." he growled. Narcissa's throat closed as she stepped out the door and onto the road. Taking her husband's hand and looking behind her, she watched the door close.

"Lucius! Draco is still in the bathroom!"

"Just remain calm." he responded, though his fury was seeping through his skin.

"How can I? Draco, my son, is still in there! With a man who has been torturing him since your failure at the Department of Mysteries!" Lucius stumbled on the road, and glanced over his shoulder as well.

"Your reluctance in leaving probably made him suspicious. It would be dangerous to go back now." he said. Narcissa gulped angrily.

"Perhaps your right. I just hope he doesn't find Draco…" she whispered.

Draco stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. The tub water drained as he quickly threw on his fresh clothes, laid out neatly on the cushioned bench. His mother seemed terribly worried, even through the door he could practically picture her concerned face. Malfoy's father was there to comfort him, even for a short while. Then his father became silently enraged by his confession. Of course if wasn't Draco's fault, but Lucius was angry at Voldemort.

Opening the door, he pushed his moist hair to the side. Now he just needed to find his father, and mother. He wanted be close to them, comforted. The moment he stepped out into the hall…something felt wrong. The air was quiet, deathly quiet…cold…and empty. Had they left? Draco knew Bellatrix was here, but had she left as well? Sneaking down the corridor, no matter how foolish he felt for sneaking around in his own house, he peered around each corner. Then wondered where on earth his wand was. He seemed to have a habit for misplacing it. Wait, no. Voldemort had a tendency for relieving Draco of it. Stopping outside his room, he reached for the doorknob. Suddenly his vision faulted and tiny crimson dots floated around the edges. This only lasted for less than a second. Something was wrong. Someone was inside his room. Backing away in terror, he spun around and dashed down the hall, almost getting to the stairs when suddenly the door flung open. Draco froze and stared. Voldemort's icy rage pinned him to that spot. _Run! RUN! DRACO! _He screamed at himself. Raising his wand, the Dark Lord attempted use a spell on him. Malfoy never figured out which, for he was down the stairs in an instant and raced to the front door.

Suddenly, Voldemort was there as if had been waiting in a corner. Flicking his wand, he sent a bolt of green light hurling toward Draco. Narrowly avoiding it, he fell over a coffee table and rolled beneath it.

"Come, child!" Voldemort called out. "I promise you minor pain if you surrender now!" Malfoy clenched his eyes shut. _No, he will not give minor pain, whether I surrender or not. _He thought. Bolting off the ground, he vaulted over a railing and hit the ground right as the Dark Lord shot another spell, this one colliding with the granite column. _Where is mother and father! _Malfoy thought, growing more suspicious. _If I can just make it to the front door, or garden door. No…not even that…maybe I apparate out of here…without splinching myself I hope. _A scream suddenly tore Draco's throat as theCruciatus Curse ripped through him. Luckily, he didn't scream for long, it was mostly out of complete surprise. Twitching wildly and convulsing on the ground, Malfoy was relieved it was over. Bare feet stood before him. Hands grabbed him and hauled his body up and against the wall, crushing him.

"How is it that you keep escaping me without any sort of help?" he growled. Draco shivered between the Dark Lord's body and the wall.

"I don't know! Please! Let me go!" he said, calm.

"Oh no, my dragon, I grow tired of chasing you everywhere."

"Then stop chasing me?" Draco squeaked. Voldemort's hand snapped up and grabbed the boy's jaw, tipping his head back.

"Not a choice, little one." he whispered, his right thumb trailed over Draco's lips. Malfoy shrunk back against the wall as Voldemort's head got closer.

"No…" the pale boy mouthed. Then, the Dark Lord's lips engulfed Draco's, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth causing him to gag. A hand groped down his chest, and gripped his skinny hips.

All of a sudden Voldemort was blasted back across the room, seemingly without magic. There was no incantation, no light, and certainly no wand. Despite the strange occurrence, Draco wasted no time in sprinting out the door. Dashing past the hedges and through the gate, he desperately attempted to apparate. He didn't care where, he just wanted to escape. He had never apparated before, but then he thought he felt the feeling. His whole body was being stretched like a rubber band, lifting up into the air and being pressed on in every direction. For a moment he couldn't breathe, then, black.

Landing was rather soft, than hard. Getting to his knees, Draco took note of the tall stalks of corn, and large puddles of mud or water about. The night was still young, and the quarter moon shone enough to light the way. Rising to his feet, Malfoy shivered nervously, wondering where on earth he could've gone. Facing the east, he could see faint lights in the distance of a ramshackle house towering upwards. Beginning to move toward it, the boy could've cared less if they were Wizard, Muggle, or even undead. All he wanted was to be out of the darkened field. He didn't put it past Voldemort to follow him, catch up in the field and defile him all night long.

It didn't take too long to cross the fields. Next thing he knew, he was within a few feet of the door. Cautiously putting up a hand, he knocked on the door, and waited. It was about a minute before anything happened, then a short, plump, and kind faced woman came to the door. She wore a rather patchy dress and had amber colored hair. Draco recognized her as Molly Weasley. Ron's mother stood at the door, staring at the half-starved, tear-stained, skinny, shivering pale Malfoy boy. Draco couldn't feel a limb on his body. He felt as if he'd never move again.


	8. Incident at the Burrow

Molly continued to stare at Draco, transfixed by his appearance. _So, this is the Weasley's place…_He thought, unable to come up with an insult after. Taking a step back, but still staring at Malfoy, Molly called out,

"Bill!" _Who's Bill? _Draco wondered, his body felt like lead. Practically running down the stairs, one of the eldest Weasley's stopped dead, looking at the pale boy.

"Malfoy?" he said, dumbfounded and a little defensive.

"Someone knocked on the door, I opened it and he was there." Molly explained. Somewhere behind Draco, crickets chattered loudly in the night. Bill's eyebrows stayed slanted downwards. His pale skin was slashed on his left cheek, ghost scars dug into the skin and lingered like shadows.

"Perhaps you should come in, then." she said, her voice nervous, hesitant and slightly reluctant. Taking his arm, she gently led him in and shut the door. Moving to the teapot on the counter, she made him a small cup. Draco, feeling awkward, only stood in the middle of the kitchen. _It's cramped in here…but almost cozy…I think. _Bill kept looking at Malfoy, the animosity he had toward him was diminishing gradually, but if he did one thing that insulted the Weasley's, he would personally care to that.

"Well sit down if you must." Molly said. Hesitantly, Draco moved to a lumpy looking couch and sat down. Even though he was light, he sank into the cushions. Bill sat across from him.

"How did _you _get here?" he asked, leaning forward and interrogating the Malfoy.

"I apparated. Sort of, I think it went wrong. I certainly didn't have this place in mind." he mumbled. Bill clenched a fist out of view.

"If it was a screw-up why do you look so shaken up?" he asked. Draco felt defense rise.

"That's none of your business." he said, his icy eyes staring into the other man's. Bill seethed silently. Molly came around with the tea and gave it to Malfoy, who took it with a shy thanks and remained still. The woman sat down and smoothed out the tattered skirt.

"Where did you come from? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be, but….anyway, I apparated here by mistake." the boy put the tea down and shot up. "If you want I can leave right now…" he made a move to leave. Molly stood and shook her head.

"Not at this time of night, it's too dangerous." she insisted.

"I don't care if I die out there. And why should you?" he was held back by her hands.

"I advise you to stay put." she insisted, seating him down on the couch. Draco sighed and looked around. Bill rubbed his fingers against his forehead.

"Mum, may I speak to you outside?" he said, getting to his feet. Molly rose as well and followed him out the door. Draco didn't make a sound as he attempted to listen to them. However, they spoke much too softly. He couldn't even hear them. _The Weasley's…what a joke! I can't believe I apparated _here_…even if I did avoid splinching myself, I think I'd rather. The Christmas holidays are soon and I will kill myself if I have to stay here during them. _The pale blonde boy thought to himself. His stomach clenched and tears pricked his eyes. _But even _my own home_ isn't safe anymore. Where can I go; when there's no one I can trust? Hogwarts is dangerous with Snape running around and poisoning me. My own damned house is risky with my parents being called out and Voldemort practically living there with us! I swear even the Death Eaters are out to get me…_He whimpered unintentionally, then whipped his head around in defiance to make ascertain no one had heard. The Weasley's family clock drew Malfoy's attention as it ticked in erratic sounds. Molly and Bill were at home, obviously. Fred and George's names read Diagon Alley. Arthur and Percy read work, Ministry. Charlie was unknown. And Ron and Ginny were at Hogwarts. _Glad I don't have that in my house. Then it would make it twice as easy for Voldemort to hunt me down. _The other two Weasley's returned into the house. Bill strode away from the living room, ignoring Draco. Molly stood in the room for a moment, awkwardly looking around, avoiding the pale boy's eye. Then after a moment she returned to the kitchen. Malfoy sat very formally on the couch, his body tensed as if waiting for an interview of some sort. He dreaded the moment the whole Weasley tribe would arrive and stare at him, or whatever they would do. _Perhaps I can apparate the hell out of here. _The thought was short-lived, and he remembered there was nowhere for him to go. _Is it tonight or tomorrow night that Hogwarts releases students for holidays? _It had to be soon. The days so far had just flashed by like lightning, not even slowing down long enough for Draco to remember the date accurately. _And where the hell does my damned wand keep going! _He thought furiously. Every time he ran into trouble it disappeared, came back, then he would get into trouble again and lose it. Eventually…his thoughts drifted to Lyra, the Demon. Something about her residence made him feel…almost comforted, and safe from Voldemort. If she could pluck him from the world like a grape from the vine, then why couldn't she save him now? _Lyra…_He felt silly doing this, but desperate. _Please save me…_As he silently pleaded to her, he remembered his drastic escape at Malfoy Manor. When the Dark Lord had him pinned against the wall, he was blasted back. Was it Draco's doing? No, it wasn't possible. Replaying the same scene over and over in his head, he recalled a voice in the back of his head. It sounded like Lyra's. But he couldn't be positive it was her.

"Malfoy?" Molly's voice scared the wit of him since he was so deep in thought. Whipping around he tried not to glare.

"Do you plan on leaving soon or would you care to stay for the holidays and leave with the others?" she sounded as if she wanted to rid herself of him, but her tone was concerned and polite. Draco stood up.

"I can leave now if it's what you want." he said, stammering slightly.

"No, no!" she said forcefully, "I've told you. It's too dangerous for young witches and wizards to venture alone after nightfall." she suddenly looked at the clock. Arthur's hand was pointing to the 'Home' location. Molly suddenly looked as if she'd forgotten Malfoy was there and rushed to the door just as it opened. If it was Arthur Weasley, she seemed to push him from the house to speak to him. This time though, Draco could hear their words.

"Arthur, I need you to remain calm when you see this." she said quietly. Though Malfoy couldn't see their faces, he could almost picture the bizarre look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"What are you talking about? What's happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing serious or life-threatening. But this evening someone knocked on the door, I opened it and the Malfoy's son was standing there like he'd been chased by dementors all night. I let him in, he's in the living room now-"

"LET HIM IN!" Arthur's voice made a hoarse whisper. "Molly why on Merlin's beard would you let him in?"

"Arthur, you should've seen his face. He was haunted and broken. What was I supposed to do? Turn him away to be killed? Imagine what would happen to you if he was killed somewhere around our house? Lucius Malfoy would _never _stop trying to bring you down; he might even kill you!" she calmly. Arthur sighed through the kitchen.

"Okay, but he can't stay here for too long, or else his parents will wonder and they find out he's here they'll try to press kidnapping charges or something of that nature. Now where is he?"

"In the living room. He hasn't moved since he sat down." Molly said. There was the shuffling of putting away business items before they both returned. Draco closed his eyes and hung his head low.

"Well then, out with it Malfoy. How did you get here?" Arthur asked, sitting across from the boy. Opening his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look at the Weasley.

"I apparated." he whispered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I apparated, but ended up here by mistake." he repeated, a little louder.

"Apparated? By yourself? Without even splinching?" Arthur cleverly masked the impressed tone in his voice.

"Yes." Draco muttered. Molly's fingers kept finding the loose strings on her dress, and pulled them out in anxiety. Malfoy found that his own fingers played with the white cuff links on his school shirt.

"Well that's that then." Arthur stood up. He directed Molly to the kitchen again. Also once more, Draco could hear their voices.

"Funny, I expected him to be much more rude and insolent to me." Arthur expressed his surprise.

"Well he looks like he's seen Death himself. I expected something awful when he was at the door. I was always ready to smack him across the face if he said one word of insult about my family. But he never did."

"Do you really think he's upset because he apparated here by mistake? Did you ask him why he was so shaken up?" Draco's breath got caught in his throat. There was _no way_ that he was going to tell them about Voldemort 'touching' him and doing other lecherous things.

"No, I didn't." Molly answered. Everything was silent for a moment, except the sounds of dishes washing themselves over the sink. A long silence passed, then Draco realized they had moved farther away and he could no longer here them. Closing his eyes, Malfoy wondered where his father and mother had gone. If only he'd clung to them in the house, perhaps he would not have lost them and had to face Voldemort alone. The boy began to wonder what time it was. He knew it was sometime in the evening, after all he had escaped when it was dark, and arrived here when it was dark. Even if the time stance between that was less than a minute. Shivering in upset and despair over his situation, Draco leaned back into the lumpy couch, and closed his eyes.

_Hogwart's Train_

Harry could already tell he'd fallen asleep on the train. He was in yet another dream. And once again, the location changed._ This time, he was in a large cornfield, eerily similar to the one at the Burrow. He shook the thought from his head. Something rustled around him, something big, like a large man. Harry ducked down low and hid behind a large clump of stalks. A huge shape passed in front of him, and looked around. Gritting his teeth, he was able to recognize the person as Fenrir Greyback. As the two of them stood still, Greyback, unaware of Harry, heard another rustle somewhere to the left. Snorting and testing the air, He lunged forward. Harry stood up from his hiding place and took off after the werewolf. _

_A small surprised and fearful shriek put the boy on edge. Creeping forward, he saw the massive form of Greyback crouching over something. Edging forward, Harry sighed and cringed. Another dream about Draco Malfoy. But why? What was the significance of these? Perhaps he had do something…and that would put the dreams to an end. Or maybe they were warning him of some impending danger. _

"_You? I thought you were dead! The Demon Dog killed you!" Draco's disturbed voice sounded frightened and unnerved; far unlike the voice of the snotty boy from the years at Hogwarts one to the end of five. _

"_You thought wrong boy." Greyback snarled. "This time when the Dark Lord has you in his clutches he won't ever let go!" he began to pat down the boy for his wand. Growling when he didn't find it, _

"_Where's your damn wand boy?" _

"_He took it. The Dark Lord." Draco blurted, most likely by accident. Harry couldn't refrain from moving closer. It appeared that neither Malfoy nor Greyback even knew he was there. Pulling the boy to his feet, he prepared to apparate. _

"_NO!" Draco screamed, causing Harry to flinch, "I WON'T GO BACK! NOT TO _HIM_!" _he _shrieked. Fenrir laughed as the two disapparated with a crack. The Gryffindor boy felt himself falling, falling, then he jerked wildly. _

"Ouch, Harry, you kicked me." he heard Ron's voice beside him and shot up into a sitting position, startling everyone in the compartment. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there. Neville and Luna had left earlier, before he'd fallen asleep. Granger leaned forward, staring at Harry.

"You had another dream, didn't you?" it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" he asked.

"You kept flinching in your sleep, and responding to the dream." Ginny answered this, her eyes looked into his for an answer, a betrayal of his emotions.

"Oh, yeah I had another dream. It was…really weird…"

"Heh, not as weird as this message from mum we received." Ron said, flicking a paper toward Harry.

"When did this get here?"

"Pigwideon flew in through the window while the train was moving. Luckily he made it!" Hermione said as Harry's eyes skimmed the parchment.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny

Please don't be mad about this. I still want you to come to the Burrow. And don't you DARE run away once the train stops. I know you will resent it, but please just forgive him this one time.

Molly Weasley

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Ron.

"What's this all about?" he asked. The rest of them shrugged.

"I thought it was because she didn't get us any presents this year." Ron smirked. Harry tucked the parchment into his suitcase.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." he said.

"But what does she mean, 'please forgive him'?"

"Maybe Percy isn't showing up for Christmas again?" Ginny jumped into the conversation. They were silent for a few moments.

"Harry! The dream!" Hermione suddenly reminded. Harry cringed.

"Oh, yeah…." he paused, trying to delay. "I was standing in a tall field of grass…or cornstalks I don't know. But Greyback was near me, unaware. There was a rustle in the grass and he took off." Harry stopped and glanced at all of their faces. Hermione looked intent, Ginny confused, and Ron creeped out.

"Then…I…uh…saw…" he scratched his head and looked to Ginny. Hermione understood exactly.

"Harry, it doesn't matter, she can hear this." the girl said.

"Right, well…I saw him go after Malfoy and he thought that Greyback was dead. Fenrir searched for his wand, but it wasn't there. He stood up with Malfoy and Malfoy screamed that he won't go back to _him._" Harry finished, his face scarlet with embarrassment as Ginny stared at him. Ron shivered, but his expression remained cold. Hermione seemed sympathetic.

"By, _him, _do you think he means You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Harry said, watching Ron's uncaring gaze out the window. He would never forgive Malfoy, or even sympathize for him. Ginny probably would not either. Harry admitted, only to himself, that he pitied the pale Slytherin, but if the dreams were only dreams, then he would not. However, everywhere Draco went, a dark shadow seemed to follow, keeping him listless, and depressed. It seemed very likely that Voldemort had forgotten about his connection with Harry, and all his thoughts and actions were mentally transferred unknowingly. Hermione wouldn't forgive him for calling her a Mudblood, and other inferior terms, but she was more forgiving than the other two.

"Harry, you don't suppose- You Know, is torturing Draco?" Hermione continued the conversation while Ginny and Ron sat in cold silences.

"I think he is…" Harry stammered like he was going to add something, but stopped. Shaking his head the rest of the train ride resulted in silence.

Harry and Hermione walked beside one another to the Burrow. Ron and Ginny had gotten into another fight about the amount of guys she was 'seeing'. Their insistent bickering began when they got off the train, and continued until now.

"Just because _you've _never snogged before doesn't mean everyone has to refrain!" Ginny snarled.

"For your information, I've been snogging Lavender Brown for nearly a month!" Ron hotly retorted.

"Oh, yeah, like a cow counts." Ginny spat and increased her walking speed to get away from him.

"COW?" Ron shouted. It was loud enough to put Harry on edge. He felt like something was hiding amongst the corn stalks. Instantly, his mind flicked to his dream. _Impossible, after all what would- _Suddenly, it hit him. His dream had taken place near the Burrow in the corn field! _Okay, that's weird, but Draco was in it. And as far as I'm concerned, he would never turn up here. _Harry thought, trying to soothe the nervous aching in his abdomen.

"Harry, I've been thinking about Mrs. Weasley's odd message." Hermione began.

"And?" Harry encouraged her to continue.

"I actually, got nothing. But I think it might have to do with Ron's family. One of the family members may not turn up for the holidays. It's the best aussmption I've invented."

"Oh, shame. At least it's nothing serious." immediately after he said 'serious' he thought of Sirius. His heart stabbed in pain, but he shrugged it off. _Later. _

Opening the door to the Burrow, Ron and Ginny charged in to beat one another. Ron won, and Ginny struck his arm. Ron moved to get Ginny, but Molly flew into the room as soon as he moved. She looked incredibly nervous and uncertain.

"Oh, Harry!" she cooed, "I'm so glad you arrived safely!" she said, wrapping them all in tight hugs. Ron squirmed when he received his hug and Ginny scowled at him from behind Molly.

"Yeah, we got your message. What did you mean-"

"Shhhhsshhh!" Molly cut him off quickly, and grabbed his shirt sleeve to lead him away.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, help yourself to the treats on the table." she said, pulling Harry into another room and shutting the door. She took a deep breath as she looked him in the eye. Harry stood frozen, awkward.

"Now, Harry. I didn't want to say it outright in the message, because Ron and Ginny would act out. But I didn't want it to be a complete surprise either. I also didn't say anything to Fred and George. I want you to explain it to them." Molly said quietly. Harry's eye twitched.

"Mrs. Weasley, what in Merlin's beard are you talking about?" he asked, quite dumbfounded. Molly took a deep breath and looked him the eye.

"This evening, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door." she said. Harry took an involuntary step back.

"Malfoy? Why the hell-"

"He says he apparated here by mistake. But when he was at the door he was half-starved, frightened, haunted and bewildered. I couldn't turn him away."

"HE'S IN HERE! IN THE BURROW NOW!" Harry wasn't angry so much as he was flabbergasted and anxious about where the boy was, and hoping his friends didn't find him first.

"He's in Percy's room right now. The last time Arthur went up there to check on him he was sitting in the corner. I want you to tell the rest of them out there, but don't be bold about it." Molly clasped her hands together as Harry opened the door. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table, angrily discussing the essay Snape had assigned before he mysteriously left Hogwarts. Molly nodded to Harry and left.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, turning around at the last second, "Fred and George said they would show up later." then she was off. Ron stopped talking and looked at Harry. Clearly his emotions were visible on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked. The raven-haired boy sat down beside Ron and tried to think about how to approach the subject of Draco Malfoy being in the Weasley's home.

"Well..." he seriously wondered if he should just come out and say it. "I figured out what her message meant." he said instead. _Oh, bloody hell. _He thought. The three of them leaned forward.

"Well then what?" Ginny pressed. Harry tapped his fingers on the table.

"Molly said that someone knocked on the door this evening; before we arrived. She went to open the door…" Harry stopped, not to cause suspense, but because he dreaded their reactions to Draco's presence.

"And…well…Draco Malfoy was at the door and she let him in." he quickly rushed through the rest of the sentence. Nonetheless, they all understood perfectly. Ron shot up.

"HERE IN THE BURROW! I'LL KILL HIM!" he almost shouted. Ginny looked slightly less angry, but still had a similar reaction.

"What in _bloody hell _would she let _him _in for? The little git!" Harry wondered if she forgot about the bathroom incident, and the 'death'. She seemed to have. The only person who didn't violently react was Hermione, who sat quietly at the table. Then she rose to her feet.

"Harry, where is he now?"

"Molly said he was upstairs in Percy's room." Harry answered. Ron snarled and looked to the stairs.

"If he called her 'porky' to her face I'll wipe his blood off the walls with his own face!" the threat had Harry, Hermione and Ginny staring at him in horror.

"Ron, knock it off! If you can't handle it then stay downstairs. Harry and I will go." Hermione said. Ron gave heavy sigh and fell back into the chair.

"Anyhow, Molly would've kicked him straight into the mud puddles out there if he had." Harry turned around and stopped suddenly as Bill stood near Harry.

"When did you all get here?" he asked, he looked tired. Ginny stood up.

"Twenty minutes ago." she answered. Ron snapped his head in the direction of his brother.

"Did you know Malfoy is here?" he demanded, though no attitude in his voice. Bill nodded.

"Has he said anything insulting?" Ron clenched a fist out of sight. The elder Weasley shook his head.

"Since he got here he's been silent, almost polite, and doesn't move. He's in Percy's room, sitting in the corner, and staring at his knees." he explained. Hermione looked sympathetic. Harry already knew, and Ron continued to be angry.

"When will Fred and George arrive?" he asked.

"Hour to midnight, they said." Bill glanced at the clock. "Not that that one will help you figure out the time." he said turning away to go back upstairs. Just as he disappeared, Arthur Weasley appeared.

"Harry Potter!" he announced happily as he stepped forward to hug each one of them in the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Hermione and Harry murmured quietly. Ron moved into the living room, where a batch of sweets were sitting. Ginny followed him and sat down in the warm armchair. Hermione eventually followed. Harry looked to Arthur.

"So when did Malfoy arrive?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Molly opened the door around ten." he responded.

"I'm going to see him." Harry said. Arthur shrugged.

"Very well…" he seemed to want to say something else, but didn't. Harry passed him and went up the stairs to Percy's room.

As quietly as he could, he snuck up next to the door. Opening it enough to see into the room, the boy peered around. He couldn't see Draco. Gaining the courage to open the door and stride in, Harry did just that. Draco was in the corner completely out of view to the door. Whipping around to face him, Harry took in his appearance. Malfoy was tightly pushed into the corner, his knees touching his chin as his eyes dully stared ahead. Dark shadows rest under his eyes, his skin was paler, if that were possible, and seemed…teary.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered out. The Slytherin boy did nothing to acknowledge his presence. Closing the door, Harry edged closer, until he was merely inches from the other boy. Crouching down, the raven-haired Gryffindor studied him closely. Draco's eyes were haunted, and paranoid.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Harry whispered, cautious in case he lashed out. Slowly, Draco's head turned toward Harry, and his eyes looked into his.

"Kill me." he whispered. Harry was shocked as he jumped and nearly fell back.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"You heard perfectly well, Potter. Kill me. It only takes two little words." he trembled.

"Why?" Harry pressed further. Malfoy went silent. And for a while, Harry decided to wait. Then, he remembered his dreams.

"Does this have to do with Voldemort?" right at Voldemort's name, Draco flinched and grimaced, pulling his body in to protect himself. The paler boy scowled.

"What do you know?" he spat. For a few moments, Harry tried to think of how to phrase his dreams, the ones he had about Malfoy…and The Dark Lord. He would have to start off slow.

"He's torturing you….Isn't he?" Draco flinched again and pressed himself against the wall even harder, looking away from the other boy.

"What makes you think that? Potter." he growled. Harry took a breath, preferring to break him now instead of build his hostility.

"I know." he couldn't say it outright. Malfoy glared at him.

"You don't anything. ANYTHING!" he shouted the last word, jumping Harry.

"I know that You-Know-Who has forcibly tried to give you the Dark Mark." he said, starting from the beginning. Draco froze. His frosted cloud eyes bore into Harry's malachite ones.

"H-how…did you know that?" his lower lip trembled.

"I've seen it. It's…hard to explain now." he said. Draco suddenly looked furious.

"What else have you seen then?" he snarled. Harry racked his mind for every and any other dream. Then…he remembered one.

"I've seen you, in some rundown building, tied helplessly to a bed, with nothing more than a shirt on. And Voldemort groping you. He called you his 'little dragon'." Draco shot up off the ground. Harry did as well, and took a step back. The blonde boy was breathing hard as he struggled to stay standing. A tear slid down his cheek.

"How do you know?" he cried, "how?" he whimpered. Harry was at a loss now. And wondered if he should tell Draco about the last one.

"There's one more." he said.

"NO!" Draco screamed, covering his ears. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" fell onto the ground and leaned against the wall. His hands limply slid down to the floor.

"You're running through a field at night, and someone is pursuing you." Harry disregarded Malfoy's discomfort. "Greyback is chasing you, to take you back to You-Know-Who." he finished. Draco didn't say a word as he sat there, staring at the floor, like he was trying to melt it. Harry backed up until he felt the bed behind him, and sat down. For almost an eternity, they sat in an oppressive silence. Harry jumped when the door cracked open. It was Ginny who stepped forward. Her caramel brown eyes looked at Harry, then flicked down to Malfoy. The pale boy was sitting in the corner again, but this time his face was stoic, and no one could tell he had been crying.

"Harry…" Ginny started awkwardly, "Remus and Tonks are here." she said, out of the corner of her eyes she watched Draco, who did nothing short of breathing.

"Right." Harry stood to leave, and hesitated. _Can I leave him here without him killing himself? _He wondered. Shuddering, he followed Ginny out the door.

Downstairs, Harry was met with loud conversations and eager voices. A far cry from the eerie sensation he received from being near Draco. Remus spotted Harry immediately, and beamed. He still looked unhealthy…and sick.

"Harry! Good to see you." he pulled Harry in for a hug, then whispered, "I here Severus Snape is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts now, how does that work?" he growled.

"All seems normal, except the excessive absences from his part." Harry whispered back as Remus stepped away. Tonks appeared beside him. Her hair was bleach blonde and touched her shoulders.

"Wotcher Harry." she gave a half-hearted smile. _God, the two of them look awful…_Harry thought. Tonks's energy bordered on lethargic, and Remus seemed to grow weaker with each passing day. Molly scooted by with a pitcher of cider and poured a glass for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George who had actually arrived right after Harry had left to see Draco. Bill was leaning against the wall, he looked irritated. Hermione caught Harry's eye and stood up. She smiled at Arthur and Molly as they acknowledged her. Pulling Harry away from the crowd, she looked at him nervously.

"Harry, is everything all right with…" her eyes flicked to the ceiling, "Malfoy?"

"Yeah. I told him." Harry responded coolly. Hermione looked stunned.

"Told him? Told him what?" she thought for a moment. "You told him about your dreams!" she almost shrieked.

"I had to! I-I-…I don't know. I just…" Harry was at a lost.

"What did he say?"

"He was angry at first, then he got worried, then he fell apart." Something loud cracked in the other room, and cheers rung out.

"I want to see him." Hermione suddenly said. Harry stared at her.

"Why?"

"Come on Harry. I want to see him." she demanded.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." he said, leading her up the stairs and to Percy's room. _God I hope he doesn't flip out. _He thought.

Harry opened the door and quickly looked around for Draco. His heart nearly stopped at what he _didn't _see. Malfoy wasn't in the room!

"Uh-oh." he blurted. Hermione pushed past him.

"What 'uh-oh'!" she said. Her brown eyes looked desperately around the room for the pale Slytherin, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Do you think he apparated?" Harry asked.

"I don't think he can." Hermione said, beginning to search the room. Harry immediately looked at the window.

"Oh, god you better not have jumped…" he murmured. Running to the window, he peered out and down. Nothing.

"Malfoy? Where the hell did you go?" he whispered hoarsely. Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"He's not in here!" she was almost hysterical, it disturbed Harry.

"Maybe he snuck downstairs?"

"Without anyone noticing? Hardly!" she said, rushing to the door, flinging it open and charging downstairs. Harry closely followed behind.

Once downstairs, they realized the noise had died down. Everyone was sitting in the living room, eating and talking, except Ron, who was standing at the base of the stairs. His face looked suspicious.

"What were you two doing upstairs?" he questioned. Hermione bolted past.

"Looking for Malfoy." she hissed. Harry whizzed past as well. Ron turned around.

"Why? Is he finally gone?" he spat.

"No, we can't find him." Harry said, following Hermione to he door. They past the living room, and everyone looked up at them.

"Now where are you three headed?" Remus asked, standing up. Hermione ignored them as she walked past.

"We're going to see if it's snowing!" she blurted a lie quickly as left. Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they all went out. As it turned out, it acutally was snowing, but in faint and scarce amounts. Harry stopped his friends and listened. Nothing. Perhaps Draco had disapparated after all. Just then a noise from Arthur Weasley's garage startled them all into drawing their wands. A light was turned on.

The three slowly approached, holding their wands defensively out. Harry got to the door first, and opened it with a spell rather than by hand. Quickly though, and unintentionally, the door flung open to reveal- Draco Malfoy, standing there scared half to death holding a Muggle fan.

"Malfoy how did you get out of the house?" Harry asked, lowering his wand.

"I went out the door, Potter. Might want to try it someday?" Harry's eyebrow went up. What a terrible insult! Was he even trying? Hermione lowered her wand, and slapped Ron's arm when he didn't lower his. Malfoy held up the fan.

"What is all of this?" he asked.

"It belonged to Muggles, Malfoy." Ron spat, expecting the Slytherin to drop it on the ground and flinch away screaming 'oh! And I touched it too! Gross!', but he didn't. Instead he set it down on the metal table and turned to look at something else.

"Now get out here, this is my dad's garage!" Ron snarled. Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"Fine, after all it's only natural for someone as poor as you to protect all the junk." he growled. Ron charged at Malfoy, but Harry grappled onto him quickly as Draco stepped back to avoid a slashing hand.

"Ron!" Harry grunted, trying to hold him back and calm him down. Backing away, Malfoy turned and sprinted out the other door into the cornfield.

"Good riddance." Ron muttered. Harry's heart fluttered in panic. The dream! Greyback. Here though?

"No, Ron you arse!" Harry shouted and sprinted after Malfoy, leaving Ron and Hermione. It took only a moment before they too bolted after him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.


	9. The Hidden Eyes See All

Draco charged through the corn stalks and took winding routes to avoid all three of them. He stopped for a moment to listen. Nothing. He had lost them. Malfoy turned to move off further, when a rustle of dry stalks startled him. The boy whipped around in that direction.

"Potter, I swear if you follow me I'll kill you out here!" he threatened. A low inhuman growl chilled his blood. Something big emerged from a particularly thick part of the corn. Standing there, with only half a moon to shine on him…was Fenrir Greyback.

"No…" Draco mouthed. "B-but that's impossible, you were attacked! You're dead! Snape even said you were." he kept moving away. Greyback laughed.

"No stupid boy, that damn mutt only half killed me, before greasy git showed up. It ran off and I pretended to be dead." he explained, moving closer to Draco, some dangerous pattern in his footfalls, and an almost concupiscent gleam in his eyes.

"Then what do you want with me?" Malfoy held his ground, and stopped moving back. Greyback almost purred.

"The Dark Lord's promised to pay me well if I capture you. He's fully determined not to let you escape again-" and with that last word, Greyback charged at Draco, knocking him over onto the ground and pinning him against his massive chest.

Malfoy screamed, unsure why, but did. Rising to his feet, while tightly clutching the boy in his arms, he whispered,

"You smell intoxicating by the way." he chuckled darkly.

"_Stupefy!" _A voice shouted. Greyback dodged the spell as he faced Harry Potter, staring furiously with his wand out.

"Let him go!" he spat. Fenrir roared with laughter, drawing his wand.

"Or what boy?" Harry didn't move, but soon Hermione and Ron appeared behind him.

"Hah! You brought pathetic reinforcemcements!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _a female voice, not Hermione's, shouted. The wolf man's wand shot well out of his hands and landed somewhere in a puddle of water.

"_Stupefy!" _a male voice bellowed. Greyback was blasted back and landed with a heavy thud. Harry whipped around to see Remus and Tonks rushing to their aid. Draco fell to his knees and gasped for breath. The two elder wizards spotted Malfoy and stared in massive confusion.

"Draco Malfoy?" Remus said aloud. Tonks looked at everyone for an answer.

"What's he doing here?"

"It's a long story." Harry said as Draco got to his feet. Remus flinched as another strange sound emitted from the field.

"Come on. We have to get back to the Burrow."

Remus took a deep sip of his hot tea as Molly passed around more. Tonks politely refused. Draco sat between Hermione and Ginny, holding the tea up to his face and sipped it carefully. Molly and Arthur looked quite disturbed by the encounter with Greyback. Hermione looked at him.

"Why was Greyback after you?" she asked, confused. Draco winced and glanced at Harry, almost pleading.

"I….I'm not sure." he murmured. Ginny shook her head.

"Well he wouldn't come here for no reason. Obviously he wanted you for something." she said. Ron continued to sulk in the corner, glaring at the floor. Harry shot him a warning glance. Draco closed his eyes. Arthur stood up.

"If you want, I can apparate you back to your house." he offered.

"No!" Draco snapped quickly, then noticed everyone's reaction. "Ummm…I meant…I don't think anyone's there."

"Why does that matter?" Ron snarled from the corner. Molly shot him a look this time, as did Ginny.

"Well then I can bring you to Hogsmeade and then to Hogwarts." Arthur offered, "that's the next best thing." Draco looked down and thought for a moment. _Voldemort's still probably at the Manor, looking for me. I can't go back. Not now. But Snape is still at Hogwarts. Oh well, Hogwarts is bigger than the manor. At least there I can avoid him. As long as he stays out of the Common Room. Or I can go to the Room of Requirement and leave after the holidays. Oh bloody hell, better than staying here with the tribe of weasels. _

"Okay…" he said finally, getting to his feet. "Let's go then." he made his way out to the front yard. Harry slipped away as everyone began to move again and followed Draco.

Outside, he watched Malfoy walk out for a bit.

"Malfoy!" he called. Draco turned around, staring lifelessly at him. "Why can't you go home?" Harry asked.

"Why do you care, Potter?" he hissed. Harry stopped dead and waited. _I need to follow him…but how? _Then an idea struck him. He bolted right back into the Burrow and raced to Ron's room, nearly knocking down Arthur. Mr. Weasley smiled awkwardly and stood beside Draco.

"I can apparate us as close to Hogwarts as possible, but from there you'll have to walk. I just hope they'll let you in." he said, preparing himself to apparate. "Take my arm if you will." he instructed. Draco hesitantly reached out and took the Weasley's arm, feeling quite awkward. Arthur spaced for a moment to concentrate. Suddenly he jumped and looked at his other arm at the last second. Draco barely realized before he felt himself being stretched like a rubber band, and a horrid pushing on his abdomen.

_Hogsmeade_

Hogsmeade was dark and quiet, the snow fell lightly here as well. Draco stumbled back as his feet gained balance again. Arthur looked quite concerned for a moment.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Before we apparated I felt a tug on my sleeve." he admitted. Shaking his head again, he began to walk toward the castle. Draco looked around for a moment before following.

The walk was rather silent and oppressive. Draco didn't want to have anything to do with the Weasley's anymore. And Arthur seemed too eager to rid himself of Malfoy. Why wouldn't he be? His pace was swift. _Maybe he's worried. _Draco thought. A familiar eerie sensation fell over him again. Perhaps it was just the dark sky and situation. He could've sworn someone was following them, but couldn't even bear the thought right now.

"Well then we're here, well as close as we can get." Arthur Weasley's voice startled Draco as he looked around. They must have been walking pretty fast. Hogwarts stood about half a mile away.

"Better get in there before anything else goes wrong." he mumbled, pulling his shabby coat over him and making a blank expression. A small crack, and he was gone into thin air. Draco shuddered, knowing now he was alone again…and still without a wand. _I seriously wonder where in bloody hell it is. _He thought, aggravated. He glanced down at his school shirt and pants. Just now the boy realized he actually had shoes on. Malfoy couldn't remember putting any on when he escaped…or maybe he did. Shaking his head, he turned and made his way to Hogwarts. Luckily, the whole castle was illuminated with Christmas candles and lights in every little window; and the moon shining down and lighting up the snow.

Draco silently pleaded he wouldn't see Snape at the entrance, or anywhere in the castle. If Snape saw him….

A crunch of snow behind him had him whipping around faster than lightning. Nothing was there. There were footprints behind him, but obviously they were his or Mr. Weasley's. Staring into nothingness for a second longer, Malfoy shivered and continued to trod through the thick snow. _My parents must be having an awful time as well…Why couldn't I have just told father what Voldemort did to me? Why was I so scared? We could've escaped….maybe…_Another disturbing crunch in the snow chilled Draco's blood and he froze in place, desperately listening. _Wh-…what is this? London? Naris? Anyone one of them fooling me? No…_If it had been Lyra's hounds, they would've made an appearance already and licked his hands. _Well then…_Draco slowly moved again. _Who- or what- is it? _After carefully moving through the snow, and straining to hear anymore abnormal sounds, he eventually drifted back to his own thoughts. _Snape betrayed me. He poisoned me and sold me to Voldemort. Why wouldn't he? It had to have been him! After all he was last person I saw when I passed out. It's sickening! What he's doing to me! _Malfoy angrily thought of Voldemort. _Maddening I tell you. _Despite the fact that he was speaking to himself. _Lyra…Lyra please, please save me! You did once before; why can you not do it again! _He began to grow distraught. A particularly loud crunch in the snow directly behind him startled him into yelping as he whipped around in terror. Once again he stared into the same nothingness.

"WHO'S THERE!" he screamed, echoing into the woods and across the lake. "DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT FUNNY! COME ON AND SHOW YOURSELF!" he shrieked. Falling backwards into the snow, he trembled furiously. _My god…_He panicked, staring wide-eyed into his hands. _Have I gone insane? _

"Malfoy." someone said right in front of him. Draco jerked violently and stopped breathing. Suddenly, something moved in front of him. A silvery sheen of a cloak slid from a figure. Draco's eyes burned in enmity.

"POTTER!" he shrieked, grabbing a bunch of snow in his fist and hurling it into Harry's face. "YOU BLOODY, BLOODY…." Draco took deep heaving breaths as he fell down, staring at the other boy.

"Malfoy, quit it will you!" Harry hissed, diving forward to try and calm him down, "I'm trying to help you? All right?" Draco's face twisted into an unknown mix of emotions.

"Help me? _Help me!_" he said hysterically. "I don't need your help, Potter!" he spat. Harry glared angrily.

"Voldemort raped you? Didn't he?" Harry didn't know he said it…it was if someone else was speaking through him. Draco's head snapped up. Fear, disgust, revulsion and utter depression were painted across his milky flesh. Malfoy let out a staggering sigh, and broke into tears.

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there, with Malfoy, outside of Hogwarts, at night, on Christmas eve, in the snow. But it had to have been at least an hour. An hour of Malfoy sobbing into his own knees. Finally, the blonde boy lifted his head. His icy blue eyes were surrounded by red. Wiping his nose on his hand, Malfoy shivered. Harry glanced over.

"I think we should go inside." he said. Draco nodded.

"I agree." the two stood up and headed for the main gates.

_Malfoy Manor_

Narcissa burst into Draco's room and frantically looked around for him. Her beloved son was not there. The woman's heart ached in terror at what may have befallen him. Lucius appeared behind her, his teeth grinding in frustration. Had the Dark Lord taken him? He wondered to himself. Maybe he should tell Narcissa what his son confessed to him. Mrs. Malfoy bolted to the closet and opened it; hoping to see Draco. He wasn't there, of course. Lucius silently watched his wife collapse on the floor in slow motion.

"My little dragon…" she whimpered through her trembling breaths. Lucius sprung forward and crouched on the ground with her, holding his crying wife as she whimpered her son's name.

"Narcissa, The Dark Lord's still here, I believe that he would have disappeared if he had gotten Draco." although, his stomach clenched imagining his son's limp bleeding form on the floor of the basement. Narcissa clutched her husband's hand and stood up.

"We've been through the whole damn house!" Lucius had noticed that when she was very frustrated she swore often. "I don't have the slightest clue where the hell he could've gone!" clearing away the tears in her eyes. Lucius suddenly thought of Draco running away. Why wouldn't he then? The thoughts of what Draco had confessed to him rushed into his head like a dam bursting. Holding Narcissa's shoulder, he turned her around to face him.

"I think he may have run away." he said before anything else. Narcissa glared unintentionally.

"Why on earth would you think that?" she sniffled. Lucius trembled for a moment.

"Draco confessed to me that-" Suddenly, Severus Snape slid through the door, staring at him.

"Lucius, the Dark Lord requested your presence." he said in the same unchanging deep voice.

"Can it not wait?" Mr. Malfoy persuaded. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Only if The Dark Lord could put an additional punishment to lateness on top of the one he was going to give you." Severus said slyly. Lucius seethed silently before quickly moving off, roughly brushing past Snape on his way out. Narcissa went out the door as well.

"Bloody traitor!" she spat.

Lucius entered the dining hall with caution. He saw Voldemort on the opposite end. The table had been removed, and the only chair was occupied by The Dark Lord.

"Come in, Lucius…" his evil voice purred. Flicking his wand, the door behind him slammed shut, and locked. Lucius did his best not to flinch.

"Come forward." the sick sweetness in Voldemort's voice subsided. With feet like lead, Lucius slowly moved to the center of the room. Kneeling down, he closed his eyes and said,

"What is your bidding, my lord?" Voldemort sneered and rose from the chair.

"I have thought up another punishment for you, Lucius…" he began to circle the kneeling man, walking incredibly slow whenever he passed out of Lucius's vision.

"My lord, please, have I not been punished enough?" he blurted, and none too softly either. He didn't know why he had done it. It just slipped out. Was he still fuming over the strange disappearance of his son?

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort said from behind him. Biting down on his tongue, Lucius forced himself not cry out or scream as his body began to spastically writhe on the ground. _Do. Not. Scream. For Draco…_He thought, then realized it was a mistake. Voldemort ceased the curse.

"For Draco, eh?" he taunted. "Why for him? Speaking of him, where has he gone? I had another…_punishment _for him as well." Lucius's stomach folded and fought the urge to puke as he detected a note of sadistic lust in his lord's voice, then he remembered Draco's confession.

"Is something wrong, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed. Mr. Malfoy shook his head and stood.

"Nothing." he blanked out his mind.

"Back to matters, your punishment is to remain in Malfoy Manor until I release you. Shall you leave, you will most certainly regret it, I can assure you that. Narcissa may not leave as well." Voldemort began to wander about the room again. Lucius was tempted to ask 'and what of Draco', but feared the answer.

"What of Draco?" The Dark Lord said for him. Lucius smacked his forehead and trembled. "Yes, Lucius, what of him?" The blonde man did not answer. "I see…._Crucio._" Lucius fell into another fit of agonizing twists and turns on the floor as he forced himself to blank his mind, and not to scream.

_Hogwarts_

Draco sat on the hard cold tile of the bathroom floor. He was no longer sobbing. Harry Potter, the boy he loathed, was sitting with him. At the moment, Malfoy couldn't care less if he hated this boy or not. He understood a piece of what was happening to him. Draco wondered if he should tell Harry about Voldemort molesting him. Worst case scenario, Potter wouldn't believe him. Blinking away the tears he remembered that Potter already believed the Dark Lord had raped him. _Nothing to lose then. _Malfoy thought.

"P-Potter?" he said slowly. Harry carefully looked in his direction.

"What?"

"Remember when we were outside, and you said that V-, well _He _r-ra…well you know, to me?"

"Yeah?" Harry pressed, though not to oppressively or else Malfoy would lash out.

"It's true." Draco whispered. Harry's breath left his body. _Bloody hell…_He thought feeling the contents of his stomach try to come up.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" he breathed, too nervous of what Malfoy would do if he reacted.

"He took me to some Muggle building- it was rundown and overgrown with decay and grass. He….he raped me…" Draco's tears once again poured down his porcelain cheeks. Harry was almost tempted to put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, but stopped short.

"I…I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything! Just listen, please. I just needed to tell someone. I mean- I tried to tell my father, but ended up just telling him that Vold- You-Know touched me. I got scared." Draco suddenly realized that he was opening up to Harry, and softening a little. _No….I don't care! I just want Voldemort to stop doing this to me! _He battled himself within the confinements of his mind.

"I won't tell a living soul." Harry suddenly said, making Draco flinch just slightly.

"If you do I'll kill myself…." then….a morbid idea sweltered in Malfoy's mind…._I have to escape him…it's the only way- _

"So how long do you plan on staying in the girl's lavatory?" Harry startled him again. Draco looked around as if he didn't believe that they were in the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, um…I uh….don't know. I don't want to go back to the Common Room. Snape might be there…" he muttered.

"Snape? What's he got to do with this?" Harry suddenly realized he was overstepping the balance. Draco sneered and shook his head.

"Nothing." he snapped, getting to his feet and walking away. Harry leapt up to follow him. Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"You don't have to follow me you know." he rolled his eyes.

"Where can you go then?" Harry asked, trying not to glare.

"It's a bloody castle! There's plenty of places I can hide until the holidays pass." Draco said, increasing his walking speed to get away from the Gryffindor.

Rounding corners, and keeping an eye out for Filch, the two boys wordlessly wandered through the castle, in no particular direction or order.

"Where's your wand?" Harry suddenly asked, breaking the silence of the castle corridors.

"I think _He _has it." Malfoy answered.

"Right, why don't you go back to the Common Room?"

"I really don't want to be around fat Crabbe, Goyle, back talking Zabini or smothering Pansy right now." Harry stopped dead. _Pansy! Of course, he doesn't know she's dead. _Draco noticed Harry stopped, and turned around.

"What's your problem, Potter?" he scowled.

"Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson is dead." he said. Draco's eyes widened, mouth fell agape.

"Wh-when? How?"

"Two weeks ago, you were gone. I found her body against a wall in the lowest corridor. She had teeth marks in her neck." Harry explained, remembering the lifeless corpse gave him chills. Draco stared at the ground. _What's happening? _He fought viciously to make sense of it all, but ended up feeling nauseous. Staggering back, Draco fell against the wall.

"I think I need to sleep." he moaned. Harry looked down the corridors.

"Go to your Common Room." he began to turn away. "I'm leaving now. Bye." he said, unsure of how to say bye. After all, this was his worst enemy at school he was speaking to, and they had just walked down corridor after corridor together. _Maybe he's not such an arse after all. I mean for christ sakes, if he really was r-r….well…yeah then…_Harry shook his head, then stopped dead and remembered everyone at the Burrow. They were probably flipping out because Harry was missing. Just then, an owl flew in through an open window, but instead of going to Harry, it flew past, and went to Draco. Harry moved back to Draco and stood near him as Malfoy tore open the letter. His eyes looked over it, and widened.

"It's from my father. But…it doesn't…sound like him." he whispered. Harry moved closer and glanced at the letter overhead.

Draco Malfoy,

I demand your immediate return to Malfoy Manor in the following hour. If not you'll surely regret it.

Lucius Malfoy

"What do you mean it's not from him?" Harry asked, who couldn't hold down his curiosity.

"My father wouldn't write to me like this…especially after I told him about the groping. And _they _left me! I didn't leave them." The beautiful pale boy shook his head. "It's not from him. It's his handwriting, but…it's not him." crumpling the letter, he threw it aside and looked at Harry with such pleading eyes that Harry instantly felt guilty.

"What am I do?" he trembled, "I don't want _Him _touching me! I don't want _Him _near me!" Draco's voice cracked. Harry stood there awkwardly for a bit. Then took a breath.

"I'm going to kill him."

_Unknown Premises_

Lyra reclined against the door of the asian pagoda, her hidden eyes watching Draco Malfoy through a glass orb in her hand. This boy, Harry Potter, she heard, was offering the blonde boy protection, apparently. Siran sat upright like a soldier ready for orders, staring into the orb as well. He growled.

"No, Siran. I can't interfere too many times. He will grow dependent." Lyra's unearthly voice answered. "And so will I. I will refuse to let go, shall I get too attached to him." running a skeletal thumb over the glass orb, she gazed at the boy's face.

"And who wouldn't want this lovely piece of work? I'm satisfied with your assassination of the girl Pansy Parkinson, Siran, well done." she growled. The orb's picture sizzled out, and turned grey. Lifting her head to gaze into the thick black smoke, Lyra cracked a smile on her demonic face.

"Come now, _Revain,_" she said to Siran, "we have much to do."


End file.
